La bestia noble
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que un poderoso e imponente dragón protegía al pueblo de Yuei de todos los villanos que intentaban saquearla. Y como pago siempre exigía un sacrificio humano para su voraz alma. Nadie sabía lo que el dragón hacía en los sacrificios, sin embargo, los habitantes siempre le daban a la misma persona. [KatsuDeku] [AU]
1. Génesis I

**Universo alterno.**

 **Posible Ooc por el contexto donde estarán inmersos los protagonistas.**

 **Todos los personajes le perteneces a Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 _¿Debería golpearme la cabeza contra la pared por meterme a escribir más fanfics pese a que ya casi entraré a clases? Mmh, tal vez, pero me amo demasiado como para eso(?)._

 _Okey, ¡hola nuevamente a todos los de éste fandom! xD_

 _Ni siquiera sé como bien llegué a éste resultado, jajaja, pero el creciente y ferviente amors que le tengo al KatsuDeku me tiene súper **ultra** motivada, ¡y eso es algo que no puedo ignorar, aaah! Yo tenía pensado solo pasarme por éste fandom con puros one-shots y esas cosas, en fin..._

 _Por algo pasan las cosas._

 _En un grupo KatsuDeku comenté que tenía una idea de hacer un fanfic de dicha pareja adaptándola a "La Caperucita Roja", sin embargo no me sentía tan convencida con la idea y como descubrí que ya había una historia con esta temática, entonces me dije, "busquemos algo más"._

 _Y tras pasarme horas en pixiv viendo fotos de estos nenes, ¡bum! ¡IDEA SALVAJE APARECE! xD_

 _Creo que el resumen habla por sí solo, aunque creo que de todos modos deja algo para la imaginación, ¿no? O eso espero, jajaja. Aun así, planeo que ésta historia no sea muy larga, como lo dice en la descripción: un short-fic._

 _O eso pretendo, luego mi mente me sale con otras cosas qué... :'v._

 _¡Ah, sí! Casi se me olvida aclarar que los capítulos no serán muy extensos, o al menos para mí(?) x'D._

 _En fin, inspirada en el AU del nuevo ending del anime de MHA más mi imaginación, les dejo con ustedes a..._

 **La bestia noble.**

* * *

Cada viernes él era dejado en medio del claro del bosque por los habitantes del pueblo; amordazado y amarrado contra un poste de madera para que no escapara de su inevitable y cruel destino.

Y el joven no podía luchar para evitarlo, para escapar, para defenderse y huir de la _bestia_.

No importaba que su madre también se opusiera y tratara de luchar por el bien de su hijo, nada impedía que Midoriya Izuku fuera el sacrificio de aquel dragón; de por sí ya era un milagro que un ser tan peligroso hubiese aceptado protegerlos como para darse el lujo de negarse a darle lo que pedía.

Empero no siempre fue así.

De hecho, antes incluso de que Midoriya naciera, los sacrificios existían, solo que las personas eran seleccionadas por la belleza física que poseían y solo eran _mujeres_. Justo como el dragón lo pedía, todos trataban de cumplir sus exigencias sin problema. E incluso las seleccionadas llegaban a sentirse honradas por su papel.

Izuku siempre se preguntó por qué su pueblo le tenía tanta fe a aquel ser mitológico que _nadie_ había llegado a tener la dicha—o desdicha— de observar, por lo menos para que esa existencia fuera creída y no les estuvieran viendo la cara de estúpidos.

Él, pese a que no decía nada y se dejaba llevar por esa creencia, no podía borrar la minúscula duda de su cabeza. ¿De verdad existía tal ser que protegía a su pueblo? Sí, era cierto que su pueblo jamás había sufrido saqueos ni ningún tipo de ataque —al menos después de que él nació— por otros pueblos, organizaciones e incluso el gobierno, a diferencia de sus colindantes.

Pero de todas maneras… ¿Estaba bien para él creer en algo que no podía ver? Resultaba una ironía, porque el joven Izuku era un chico muy fantasioso e incluso tenía una mirada tan inocente y pura, digna del color esmeralda de sus orbes, sin importar que ya tuviera dieciséis años.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de la adultez y aun así esos rasgos que cualquier niño tendría, no se perdían. Definitivamente Izuku era _especial_.

Bueno, ya no importaba que llegara a creer hace un par de años, para él, ahora era claro que el dragón sí existía. Y si lo pensaba mejor, no es que hubiese tenido falta de fe en la presencia del dragón, era más bien _curiosidad_ y _deseo_ de conocerlo.

Los pensamientos del muchacho se interrumpieron de golpe cuando varias ráfagas de viento se arremolinaron cerca de él unos segundos y desaparecieron.

Suspiró, nervioso y sintiendo frío mientras veía el hermoso y oscuro firmamento; pese a lo frondoso de los árboles, varias estrellas se podían contemplar desde donde estaba. Brillaban con esperanza como cualquier astro y le ayudaban a calmar los nervios que sentía desde que fue abandonado en medio del bosque.

Llevaba alrededor de tres meses sirviendo como _sacrificio_ a aquel explosivo dragón, debería de haberse acostumbrado, ¿no? Sin embargo, existía un motivo por el cual esos nervios no desaparecían de su cuerpo y no, no era por miedo.

Izuku no le temía al dragón, a pesar de que sabía que llegó a intimidar a su pueblo cuando dejaron de enviarle sacrificios por la disminución de creencias en él gracias a los escépticos que fueron apareciendo.

Por supuesto, en aquella amenaza no llegó a mostrarse físicamente; primero dejó de proteger al pueblo de Yuei en un período de cinco años, haciendo que sufrieran saqueos y demás cosas; en segundo lugar —en ese mismo período—, mientras todos dormían, provocaba enormes incendios en dónde más de alguna persona murió; y en tercer lugar, rugía cada noche, de una forma tan atronadora que podía rompes los tímpanos si se escuchaba desde su lugar de origen.

Después llegó una etapa donde el pueblo de Yuei decidió hacerle frente al dragón, motivados y liderados por un hombre que se hacía llamar _All for One_.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los luchadores volvió una vez se adentraron al bosque para intentar matar al dragón.

Eso le dejó en claro al pueblo que no podían liberarse del dragón y tampoco podían aliarse con los pueblos colindantes o pedir ayuda al gobierno, ya que ellos les guardaban rencor por haber logrado tener la protección de un ser mitológico.

Yuei no tenía otra salida más que volver a confiar en su dragón, fuera malo o fuera bueno, él los había protegido y no podían alegar eso. Por lo tanto, en aquel momento, la creencia de que la leyenda era _verdadera_ impulsó a los habitantes a creer más que nunca y pagarle a su dragón.

Desgraciadamente, muchas de las mujeres ya no estaban "disponibles" por los secuestros que el pueblo llegó a sufrir… Así que sucedió lo inevitable.

Alguien sugirió que se le ofreciera un _hombre_ a cambio.

Una ridiculez, fue la respuesta de muchos, sin embargo al no tener otras salidas, terminaron haciéndolo. Y para sorpresa de muchos, ese sacrificio fue aceptado.

Nadie sabía que les sucedía a las personas que eran enviadas para el voraz dragón y mucho menos deseaban saberlo. Mas ya tenían el conocimiento y la dicha que aceptaba tanto a hombres como mujeres.

Y fue el inicio de un nuevo período en el pueblo de Yuei, que finalmente se encontraba a salvo.

— ¡Hey, maldito Deku, no se te ocurra dormirte! —graznó en un rugido la figura de un enorme dragón, con un intenso color borgoña por toda su piel, que hacía una espeluznante combinación con el carmesí de sus ojos.

Pero el chico amarrado en el palo ni pudo decir nada debido al pañuelo que le amordazaba; el dragón sin necesidad de verbalizaciones, con solo mirar la expresión de los ojos del contrario, entendió esas típicas palabras de "lo siento", entre ese estúpido mote con el que era llamado por el humano.

—Jeee, parece que hoy los putos pueblerinos se lo tomaron muy en serio —dijo al momento en que terminó de descender en el claro; sus enormes alas le cubrieron el cuerpo y _hechizantes_ ráfagas de viento le cubrieron como si fuera un remolino, dejando a la vista a un joven "humano" —. O más bien, significa que actuaste de maravilla, maldito inútil —sonrió con orgullo y con agresión le quitó el pañuelo al otro.

— ¡Kacchan, eso duele! —se quejó el de ojos esmeralda frunciendo el ceño, mirándole. Ya estaba acostumbrado al lenguaje vulgar que el otro chico tenía y todos los apodos con que era llamado, por lo que eso no le afectaba en nada.

—Maldito llorón —se burló—. ¿Te vas a poner a gritar, pidiendo auxilio? —sujetó de la quijada al impropio con bastante violencia y se acercó hasta que sus narices chocaron y siseó: — Porque si es así, ¡te mataré sin más, Deku!

Sorpresivamente, recibió una sonrisa que era una combinación traviesa y avergonzada, muy usual en Izuku.

—Parece que olvidas que la actuación es solo para el pueblo, Kacchan.

—Eres un maldito, nerd de mierda —su sonrisa se acentuó, claramente complacido con esa respuesta tan sincera.

Y, sin ningún tipo de culpas, ambos chicos se besaron con una ferviente pasión y necesidad, que, si fuera fuego, acabaría con todo el inmenso bosque.

* * *

 _¡Dios santo, hasta yo me emociono con ésto! Estoy tan, LJKASDLDASJASLAS, con todo esto, joder. Me da mucha... MUCHA EFUSIVIDAD PORQUE AMO ÉSTE TIPO DE TEMÁTICAS DE FANTASÍA, AUIDA._

 _Éste primer capítulo es algo así como una introducción, espero alimente un poco su alma de KatsuDeku, jajjajaja. Y, por supuesto, lo mejor viene después ewe._

 _¡Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, babies! Si se orgasmearon como yo imaginando a Deku amarradito y bien... sumiso contra el árbol más un Kacchan viril y sensual, ¡pues no duden en hacérmelo saber! :P_

 _Nos vemos y besos para ustedes. La bestia noble volverá pronto(?)._


	2. Génesis II

_**¡Holiiiiis!**_

 _ **Bueno, tras una semana, he vuelto x'D. No soy de tardar mucho en actualizar mis fanfics... cuando estoy de vacaciones, pero como ahora ya estoy de regreso a la universidad, la verdad no tendré un tiempo establecido para dejarles los capítulos :c**_

 _ **En fin, tampoco es como si deje inconcluso esto, solo les pido paciencia, babies.**_

 _ **Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**_

* * *

 _Seis años atrás._

—No deberías llorar, maldito cara de nerd, ¡los hombres no lloran! —amonestó una agresiva voz, de donde Izuku no veía al dueño de ésta.

Eso solo causó que se terminara asustando más, por lo que sus lágrimas aumentaron y caían en sus mejillas como si fueran cascadas.

— ¡Tsk, maldición, te voy a matar si no te callas! —exigió nuevamente esa explosiva voz.

— ¡P-Pero mi papá no está…! ¡M-mi papá…! —lloriqueó.

— ¡JODER, MALDITO ENANO DEBILUCHO…! ¡Ya volverá, ahora cállate antes de que te incendie!

— ¡N-no volverá…! —el llanto de Izuku se hizo más lastimero, tan doloroso, que incluso las piedras sintieron su masa derretirse con aquel sentir— ¡ESTA MUERTO…! ¡MURIÓ…!

Esperó la respuesta de esa misma voz, pero no volvió a escuchar nada.

¡Y justo cuando había sentido que podía sentir el calor de alguien _acompañándolo_ en su dolor! Bueno, de todos modos, Izuku había salido huyendo del pueblo porque quería estar solo, porque no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder en su familia y solo quería llorar.

A escasos cinco años y había presenciado la muerte de su padre debido a una enfermedad que venía atacándolo desde hace tiempo y que tanto él como Inko decidieron mantener en secreto a Izuku.

Su papá simplemente se había desmayado y no despertó, producto de un infarto cerebral.

Llegaron a ayudarles luego de que escucharan el alboroto en el hogar de los Midoriya; nadie entendía nada, solo estaban seguros que no podría ser algún acto vandálico, ya que el dragón continuaba protegiéndolos.

E Izuku estaba completamente desolado, con un tremendo agujero en su pecho y sus ojos no dejaban de llorar. No quería nada, solo quería perderse y despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Y es que, ¿cómo un niño de tan solo cinco años podía asimilar la muerte de su padre? Y no solo eso, sino haber visto el cadáver y a su madre sufriendo.

El mundo había perdido luz para él. ¿Qué sería de él sin su padre? ¿Qué sería de él y su madre ahora? ¡¿Qué le pasó a su papá?! ¡¿A dónde se habían ido esas noches familiares, donde cenaban, se reían y jugaban?! ¡¿A dónde se había ido la calidez de su padre?! Él no era malo, ¡él no merecía morir!

Esos y muchos pensamientos dolorosos atormentaron a Midoriya, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en aquel lugar que ni siquiera conocía. No le importó su soledad y la oscuridad que bañó a los árboles, él no se movió.

* * *

Esa _flameante_ mirada que poseía hacía sentir a los villanos que su alma era expuesta y la rasgada desde el interior sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de luchar o por lo menos implorar por sus vidas.

Y esa incomparable fuerza que era expresada en rugidos de fuego los destruía sin titubear.

Katsuki Bakugo no tenía piedad de nadie y cumplía con su trato sin importar que los atacantes fueran hombres o mujeres, e incluso menores de edad. Siempre era objetivo y su tremendo orgullo lo guiaba a la victoria sin lugar a dudas.

Claro estaba que nadie sabía de su forma ni tamaño, pero no es como si quisieran investigarlo con tremendo escupe fuego que era y la violencia que emanaba su energía envolvía a sus enemigos.

Solo les bastaba con escuchar el aleteó del dragón o su rugir, para saber que no tendrían escapatoria. Al menos así fue en los primeros años, porque nadie creía que en verdad un ser mitológico estuviera protegiendo un pueblo hasta que lo _sentían_. Y tampoco es como si pudieran ir a contarlo; nadie quedaba vivo o cuerdo.

Ciertamente, Katsuki seguía sin entender por qué de entre todo el caos y miedo que podría generar en todo el mundo, se estaba encargando de proteger un maldito pueblo de humanos.

No lo entendía. ¡No lo entendía por la misma mierda! ¡¿Qué pasaba con él?! ¡¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan compasivo como para ayudar a unos putos humanos?! ¡Por la misma mierda!

Y no es que precisamente Bakugo fuera un ser muy racional, más bien, era tan temperamental e instintivo, que el hecho de que al menos tuviera el más mínimo deseo por querer entender el jodido motivo de sus acciones, le estaba costando una década de todos los años vividos.

Pero tampoco era tan idiota, por eso sabía que algo no estaba bien con él por estar haciendo lo que hacía. E igualmente estaba consciente de que su memoria se encontraba _incompleta_ ; sentía que algo le faltaba y cada que se acercaba a descubrirlo, se descontrolaba y un horrendo dolor le atacaba.

—Malditos humanos, ¡cómo si en verdad pudieran ganarme, cabrones! —expresó con una arrogancia ilimitada, volando en dirección al lugar que desgraciadamente empezó a sentir como su hogar.

Volaba entre las nubes sin ningún tipo de temor a ser descubierto; el manto de la noche lo cubría perfectamente sin importar su gran tamaño. Era un ser súper dotado, porque desde donde estaba era capaz de mirar los objetos que yacían en el suelo y escuchar a casi un kilómetro de distancia.

Fue por esos sentidos tan agudos que lo vio.

Ahí, dormido y titiritando de frío estaba ese mismo niño llorón de la mañana, mismo que lo había interrumpido en su relajante baño en el río de una de las montañas —que no estaba tan lejos—; lo fue a hacer callar sin mostrarse, pero simplemente no pudo continuar haciéndolo cuando escuchó las razones del llanto del menor.

Solo se había retirado de ahí sin ninguna preocupación, decidido a irse a otro maldito lugar donde ese molesto llanto no le irritara tanto.

Y ahora se lo volvía a encontrar ahí, dormido y con los ojos seguramente hinchados por semejante llanto en que estuvo sumergido todo el día.

Bakugo acentuó más el ceño, furioso. _Puto niño débil,_ pensó y rápidamente voló a otra dirección.

Mientras iba de regreso a la montaña donde estaba la cueva que le daba cobijo, pasó por la entrada del pueblo de Yuei y fue inevitable que no escuchara esas súplicas maternales.

Inko Midoriya estaba aterrada y Katsuki entendió de donde le salió a aquel niño lo llorón —no le fue difícil adivinar que ella era la madre del menor.

— ¡Por favor, no sé dónde está Izuku! —rogó, con sus ojos cristalinos— ¡No ha aparecido en todo el día, ayúdeme a buscarlo!

—Por favor, señora, necesitamos que se calme; salir en plena noche es peligroso —dijo el presidente del pueblo con amabilidad no queriendo decir que podrían toparse al dragón y morir quemados—. Su hijo estará bien, sabe que aquí no entran delincuentes.

— ¡Usted es mi única esperanza, por favor! —suplicó la misma mujer, de cabello verde oscuro y un cuerpo delgado. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello; su aspecto daría melancolía a cualquiera que la viera.

Y es que no solo acababa de sufrir la pérdida de su esposo, ahora tampoco encontraba a su hijo. Era un huracán de nervios.

El presidente no podía obligar a los ciudadanos a salir en búsqueda del niño a tan altas horas de la noche; porque para qué negarlo, ellos le temían al dragón, pese a que los protegía. Era un sentimiento extraño.

Y él no podía ir solo; carecía de poderes mágicos como para no perderse en la inmensidad del bosque y nadie quería arriesgarse a perder al único presidente.

—Debemos esperar a que sea de día para eso, por favor, no puedo exponer a los ciudadanos… —se sentía impotente. Quería ayudarla, pero joder, ¡solo era un humano!

Inko, en su desesperación, gritó, corriendo a la entrada de Yuei, solo para decir algo que no se imaginó.

— ¡Tú qué eres el que protege éste lugar, te lo suplico…! —le daba igual si el dragón era malo o que le fuera a pedir algo a cambio, se lo daría— ¡Trae a mi hijo de regreso, por favor! ¡Yo a cambio de él, por favor, _noble dragón_! —usó toda su voz, que hizo eco.

Imposible que Katsuki no lo escuchara. Enfurecido, solo rugió sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que los habitantes lo oyesen.

— ¡Todos a sus hogares, ya! —espetó el presidente cuando todos quedaron estáticos al oír aquel rugido. No quería arriesgarse a que esa bestia llegara y matara a todos.

 _Encima que no me dan la devoción completa y se atreven a pedirme jodidos favores, humanos de mierda_ , Bakugo resopló con orgullo y continuó volando, ignorándolos.

Era un deplorable pueblo y no eran capaces de mostrarle un verdadero y sincero agradecimiento. Pero al menos, se divertía asustándolos y así tampoco se olvidarían de continuar pagándole sus servicios.

Ah, en serio, ¿por qué no solo los mataba y se iba a asustar a otras personas? Nunca lo sabría.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bakugo decidió que era tiempo de refrescarse y ya olvidado lo que escuchó la noche anterior, emprendió su camino hasta el río de la montaña. Ni siquiera se acordaba del niño que estuvo llorando ahí y en dado caso, no creía que hubiese sobrevivido.

Grande fue su asombro al llegar al río, encontrándose al menor de cabellos verdes y ondulados en la orilla del río, lavándose su pequeño e inocente rostro.

Katsuki no se movió, se quedó estático; estaba a unos segundos de ser descubierto, de que por primera vez alguien le viera físicamente. ¿Por qué no le escuchó a distancia? Bueno, eso seguramente se debía al _río_.

Izuku no supo ni cómo pasó la noche y cuando se despertó, instintivamente empezó a correr hasta que encontró la pacífica agua.

Sin embargo, Katsuki se dio cuenta que el niño tenía algo raro; parecía como hechizado, porque no parecía escucharlo y continuaba viendo el agua como un imbécil.

—Oh, mierda… —masculló. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Dulce, dulce niño, no sufras más. Aquí está la paz que tanto necesitas, oh, dulce, dulce _bebé_ —musitó una endulzante voz femenina que no se mostraba aún, pero para el dragón era obvio de dónde provenía.

Por la mierda que hasta para Katsuki era difícil ignorar ese puto canto, así que para un simple niño esto era peor.

—Mi papá…

—Dulce, dulce niño… —canturreó nuevamente— Aquí está, aquí te espera, dulce niño… Ven.

Midoriya extendió sus pequeños brazos hacía el agua, esperando a ser tomado.

—Dulce, dulce niño…

Repentinamente, brazos pálidos y viscosos cubierto de escamas transparentes, salieron del agua y aquel canto cambió de uno dulce a uno tétrico.

— ¡Dulce, dulce niño, ahahaha! —exclamó con malicia ésta vez ese mismo ser.

Y el chico dragón, no supo ni cómo reaccionó, pero se lanzó sin pensar a Izuku para alejarlo de la _sirena_ que salía del agua como un demonio invocado.

— ¡MALDITA ARPÍA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡CONSIGUE TU COMIDA EN OTRO LADO! —le graznó explosivamente con leves llamas brotando de su boca.

La sirena se rio con burla una vez se le pasó el miedo y sorpresa que el dragón le provocó, comenzando a reírse otra vez con ese putrefacto tono dulzón.

—Oh, majestuoso dragón…, parece que has encontrado tu _talón de Aquiles_ , ¡yiahaha! —fueron sus últimas palabras y se sumergió nuevamente en el río sin problemas, antes de recibir una bola de fuego por parte del dragón.

En estos momentos, Katsuki tenía en sus brazos a un Izuki desorientado y que lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos. _¡¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo con éste mocoso inútil?!_

De cerca, pudo observar mejor la cara de ángel del niño cubierto de pecas en las mejillas. Y efectivamente, los ojos del mismo estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

— ¡¿Q-quién… eres…?! —dijo en un suspiró de miedo, asombro y curiosidad. Sin embargo, por el impacto de hace unos momentos, su visión no se normalizaba aún (sin importar que tenía los ojos abiertos), así que solo era capaz de distinguir esos rubíes que tenía por ojos Katsuki.

—… Nadie que te importe, mocoso —sin culpa, le dio un golpe en la nuca para que quedara completamente inconsciente.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bakugo empezó a caminar, escupiendo un montón de insultos y fuego por donde pasaba, llevando al niño ahora como un costal sobre su hombro derecho. Hasta que lo dejó en el lugar donde lo había visto el día anterior.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, _esperó_ a que se despertara.

Estaba a unos metros de él, astutamente escondido entre los árboles y con los brazos cruzados. El atuendo que usaba de humano era práctico y lo tenía semi desnudo, por lo que no tenía problemas para esconderse.

Un pantalón azul ligeramente rasgado, con un cinturón de piel con ancho de cuatro centímetros y pedazos de tela naranja con estampado negro alrededor del punto medio de cada brazo; ese era su atuendo. Sumado el collar de colmillos que tenía y uno que otro tatuaje. A veces usaba una capa roja maltratada, que hacía juego con sus aretes colmilludos; ésta tenía una considerable mata de lana en el extremo a ajustarse en el cuello.

— ¡Niño inútil! ¡Será mejor que te largues sino quieres que te asesine ahora mismo! —amenazó, sin piedad, furioso y sin verlo cuando escuchó los pies de Izuku moverse.

El menor se paralizó para iniciar a temblar después. Estaba mareado, pero recordaba muy bien que alguien le había salvado en la mañana, aun sin no haberle visto bien el rostro.

Y solo había una leyenda que contaba _quién_ les protegía.

— ¿T-tú eres…? —tartamudeó. Se llevó las manos a su pecho, dándose valor a sí mismo e intentó hablar otra vez— L-lo siento…, pero, ¿t-tú eres _él_ verdad? —masculló con una notable inseguridad.

Katsuki estaba de muy mal humor y ganas no le faltaba de incendiar al maldito niño, no obstante, escuchar esa voz tan miedosa producto de su presencia, le hizo sonreír orgulloso.

Entendía de la misma forma a quién se refería con "él".

— ¡Te dije que te largaras! —bramó nuevamente.

Lo que el dragón ignoraba era que pese a lo miedoso que podía llegar a ser Izuku, también era alguien sumamente curioso y agradecido. Quería conocer, quería ver si en verdad ese que lo salvó era el admirable y poderoso dragón, no le importaba si moría en ello. De alguna manera, su deseo de conocer era más grande que el miedo.

— ¡Enano hijo de puta! —Katsuki estaba tan cerca de tirarle un árbol, pero lo que hizo, simplemente fue empezar a caminar.

E Izuku inició a seguirlo.

 _Ah, éste pedazo de mierda no se rinde, a pesar de que está por orinarse_ , Bakugo miró de reojo hacía atrás, sin dejar de esconderse y continuó caminando.

Midoriya estaba tan concentrado escuchando y siguiendo las pisadas de esa persona, movido por un deseo tan inocente y sincero, ignorando lo despejado del cielo; del cómo la brisa de los árboles le refrescaba poco a poco, calmando el dolor de pérdida; ni siquiera el olor a tierra mojada lo distraía.

Hasta que el sonido de las pisadas desapareció y se quedó de pie, viendo por ambos lados del sendero, pensando a dónde caminar.

— ¡Izuku, por el amor de Dios! —la voz de su madre le hizo volver a la realidad de golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba justo en la entrada de Yuei.

No pudo concentrarse otra vez en esa presencia, pues su madre lo envolvió en un abrazo tan lleno de amor y felicidad porque no estaba muerto y había vuelto, que no pudo hacer caso omiso de esos sentimientos.

Katsuki solo resopló y finalmente desapareció del perímetro del pueblo.

* * *

En medio de aquella penumbra que se originaba por la noche y la luna nueva, los pasos del rubio cenizo hicieron que la sirena saliera del agua con desconfianza y sin mostrarse por completo.

— ¿Vienes a vengarte, oh, poderoso dragón? —susurró ella melodiosamente, con su cabellera rubia recogida en dos chongos.

—Con un puto demonio contigo, ¡deja de hablar como si fueras una maldita princesa! —obtuvo como respuesta— Solo eres una zorra tramposa.

La sirena le quedó mirando, con aparente pena y ruborizada por esa falta de respeto. Duró solo unos segundos, para luego iniciar a carcajearse como ganas.

—Siempre tan dulce, _Katsu bonito_.

— ¡Muérete, vieja descerebrada!, no me hables como si fuéramos amigos.

—Pero pensé que tu inusual visita era para eso, ya que tú nunca me visitas.

—Porque me vales una mierda —Bakugo la miró encendido, fulminándola.

—Por tu aspecto tan deseable, es que seguro hoy no —sonrió _Toga_ con una emoción perturbadora.

—Muéstrame al Yuei de hace dos días —demandó sin piedad.

Le había enfurecido tener que estar viendo a aquel maldito mocoso, sin embargo se había dado cuenta de una cosa: necesitaba comprobar si la muerte de aquel sujeto había sido por _algo más_ que no fuera algo banal como una enfermedad. Y si era así, él estaba dispuesto a enseñar que nadie pasaba encima de él.

Bakugo reconocía que Himiko Toga era una perra desgraciada, pero sabía desempeñar muy bien la magia que emanaba. No es que fuera una hechicera o algo por el estilo, simplemente tenía la habilidad para usar el agua del río como un recorrido al pasado cada luna nueva.

Fue una gran coincidencia que justamente hoy se encontrara la luna nueva para saber qué había sucedido en el interior de Yuei.

—Tal vez si fueras más amable, Katsu bonito…

— ¡Hazlo de una puta vez o te mataré, sirena de pacotilla! —escupió algo de fuego, con sus ojos encendiéndose, a punto de transformándose en dragón.

— ¡Tan majestuoso! —siseó Himiko con excitación, lejos de tener miedo. Sin decir más, se metió nuevamente al agua, volviéndola de un cristalino color celeste hasta que las figuras humanas aparecieron ahí, como un televisor.

Y fue cuando Bakugo supo la verdad, diciéndose a sí mismo que hacía esto no porque aquel inútil niño le importara, simplemente por la seguridad de Yuei.

Empero pronto descubriría que no era así.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal el capítulo? Tal vez no es muy revelador cómo esperaban y no tuvo el lemon (aún) que se hace insinuación al inicio, sin embargo esto se debe a que estoy cambiando un poco mi estilo de iniciar mis historias, lol.**_

 _ **No se preocupen, que tendrán su recompensa, eso es seguro, jajaja. ¡Ojalá que les haya gustado! Hay me disculpa si se me pasó algún error ortográfico o me comí una palabra, suele pasarme. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, eh, ¡recuerden que saber su opinión siempre me es muy valioso!**_

 _ **¡Nos estaremos viendo pronto! ¡Besitos!**_


	3. Deliciosa inmolación

**_Y aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes :3._**

 ** _Asdljdaslkl, joder, me da emoción de ver que ésta historia está siendo bien recibida por todos ustedes x'D. Y qué suerte que aún no he empezado con el servicio, así me da tiempo de terminar uno que otro capítulo, jajaja._**

 ** _Como el título lo dice, creo que ya viene una parte que muchas y muchos deseaban(?), así que me permito hacer una advertencia._**

 ** _l capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas con lenguaje vulgar._**

 ** _Para quiénes ya me han leído, saben que me gusta narrar el sexo bien; es decir, con lo que yo considero que debe ser un buen sexo(?), con palabras y acciones intensas, ya verán a lo que me refiero cuando lean, aunque tampoco lo hice en demasía por ahora. Obviamente, no aplica para todos, pues hay personajes que he manejado que sé no serían tan liberales y explícitos, jaja._**

 ** _En fin, les dejo el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

Aun con todos los años que habían pasado desde el _segundo_ encuentro que tuvieron Midoriya y Katsuki, el primero todavía no podía creer que en verdad le importara tan poco tener al pueblo con las mentiras de que él era una víctima sacrificada para el dragón, mientras que lejos de en verdad sufrir, _disfrutaba_ tanto de ser la "comida" del dragón.

Sí, admitía que al tratarse de su madre, le preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera con el dragón salvaje de la montaña, sin embargo, con estos meses que Izuku llevaba siendo "el sacrificio", Inko no parecía tener el mismo ataque de pánico que la primera vez en que el dragón ordenó su hijo fuera el pago por proteger al pueblo.

Era extraño, pero a veces el chico de las pecas creía que su mamá _estaba_ de su lado. Algo que era imposible, vamos, conociendo lo sobreprotectora que podía llegar a ser Inko, difícilmente se quedaría tranquila sabiendo que Deku tenía un amorío con el dragón.

Quizá Modoriya llegaba a tener esa sensación para no sentir culpa por mantener a todos engañados.

Pero era algo por lo que no gastaría su tiempo en pensar, no ahora que Katsuki había hecho acto de presencia, porque simplemente su mente no podía pensar nada más cuando se encontraba con aquel muchacho de ojos rubíes.

Se habían estado deseando tanto, joder.

Las manos de Bakugo extrañaban la exquisita suavidad que esa piel emanaba y sus uñas necesitaban clavarse en cada parte blanda de Midoriya.

Ese maldito chico de cabello verde desataba la _bestia_ que Bakugo de verdad podía llegar a ser. Él convertía sus pasiones en un insano instinto de posesión.

Izuku volvía loco a aquel que era reconocido como el dragón protector de Yuei.

La piel de ambos quemaba como si fuera el mismísimo fuego que emanaba de la leña, los jadeos estaban presentes en ese absorbente y voraz beso eterno, uno que no deseaban romper sin importar se quedaran sin oxígeno.

Dejaban que sus almas se consumieran cuando sus alientos se mezclaban.

Bakugo se separó del muchacho cuando un gemido se escapó en medio del ósculo.

—Aahh… Kacchan, desátame, por favor —jadeó, plenamente sonrojado, con las pupilas brillantes por la excitación, mirando al susodicho.

El dragón soltó una risita maliciosa y burlona que luego se convirtió en un gruñido de deseo. Se inclinó al otro para succionarle un lóbulo con violencia.

—Tú no me das órdenes, Deku de mierda —sin esperar, le rompió la playera de tela blanca que tapaba aquel torso tan sensual—. Te han dejado muy dispuesto ante mí, no voy a desaprovechar esto, así que no se te ocurra replicar.

—Pero no puedo moverse así —se quejó, estremeciéndose por el aliento ajeno en su piel; esas palabras tan agresivas como le hacían hervir la sangre, le hacían sumergirse en una excitación _masoquista_.

—Deja de hablar, mierda —Katsuki le metió tres dedos de golpe en la boca, los movió sin consideración, admirando la expresión que, si bien estaba avergonzada, poco a poco iba volviéndose lasciva—. Qué rostro tan cachondo tienes, Deku.

El de cabello verde negó, cerrando los ojos, con su corazón palpitando como loco.

— ¡Mírame, carajo! —la exigencia de Bakugo vino acompañada de una salvaje mordida que desató pequeño hilos de sangre en el hombro del chico.

— ¡Aaah, Kacchan…! ¡No hagas eso! —si bien frunció un poco el ceño, mostrando seriedad, y se sacó los dedos de la boca, el tono de su voz dejó ver que dicha agresión también estaba acrecentando su deseo.

— ¡Te dije que tú no me mandas, inútil! —siseó, pegando su pelvis a la contraria, frotándose con un cinismo inigualable, lo que conllevó varios gemidos por parte de ambos— Jo, te quejas y quejas… Pero te estás volviendo una puta ahora —su sonrisa de victoria hizo refunfuñar al de ojos verdes, pero su sonrojo y expresión confirmaban lo que Katsuki dijo.

Sin más innecesaria palabrería, el de cabello rubio cenizo se inclinó a dejar varios caminos de besos y succiones en el pecho de Izuki, dando varias mordidas lo suficientemente fuerte hasta que sus dientes quedaban marcados. Sus manos se metieron en el pantalón del chico hasta romperlo y así poder jugar con la virilidad que estaba despertándose si pausas.

Midoriya ahogaba lo gemidos. Joder, ¿cómo estaba tan ansioso por que Katsuki lo poseyera? Tal vez era que ya no podía seguir conformándose con verlo cada viernes; su cuerpo le exigía tenerlo noche y día encima, devorándolo, quemándole con sus caricias.

No era la primera vez que hacían esto, por eso poco a poco la timidez que antes presentaba en éste acto ya estaba más controlada.

—Déjame escuchar tu voz, Deku, quiero saber cuánto me necesitas —ordenó con una gutural voz y se dispuso a succionar esos sonrosados pezones erectos.

— ¡Ngh…! Kacchan… —no pudo seguir callando los sonidos eróticos de su boca cuando esa zona tan sensible para él comenzó a ser estimulada.

Se estremeció con fuerza, de pies a cabeza y su erección terminó de formarse.

Los provocativos y sexuales sonidos salían de las bocas de ambos; Bakugo se encargó de llenar de saliva las cerezas que Izuku tenía por pezones. Rompió las ataduras de sus pies y le arrancó toda la ropa por fin.

Impaciente, abrió las piernas del de ojos esmeraldas y las posicionó sobre sus hombros, levantándolo y dejando justo frente a su rostro la sonrosada entrada al paraíso de Izuku. Hizo una sonrisa lobuna y le contempló.

—E-Espera…, Kacchan, no… ¡NNGH! —se retorció y se arqueó un poco cuando sintió el inicio del beso en esa zona erógena.

La lengua del chico de ojos rubíes se abría el paso en la suave carne que tenía enfrente, deleitándose e ingresando cuando la saliva invadió dicha ubicación y Midoriya finalmente se relajó.

Bakugo ya lo estaba devorando y su propia erección palpitada, queriendo romperle los pantalones desgastados.

Izuku estaba completamente acelerado, jadeando, soltando gemidos y sus muñecas enrojecidas por la fuerza que ponía al intentar liberarse. Pero no por desobediencia o quisiera escapar, no, sino por simple inercia del placer.

—Kacchan… Q-quiero tocarte, déjame tocarte… —esa angelical voz hizo estremecer al susodicho en una ola de excitación. Joder que era tan apetitoso cuando esa inocente voz se teñía en lujuria.

Porque sí, Midoriya era tan _adorablemente_ lascivo.

Tenía a Katsuki en sus manos y ni siquiera lo sabía por completo, aunque no es como si Izuku no estuviera cautivado enteramente por el dragón.

—Maldita sea, maldito Deku… —una sensual seriedad cubrió el rostro del rubio cenizo. Quería seguir domándolo, controlándolo, sin embargo con esos gestos, esos gemidos que soltaba Midoriya, era imposible que no terminara cumpliéndole sus deseos.

—Anngh, Kacchan, yo…

—Si quieres que te suelte, deja de intentar cubrirte el puto rostro, joder.

Y es que el joven Izuku tenía su rostro inclinado hacía uno de sus brazos, buscando esconder su rostro. Más que avergonzarse de las acciones ajenas, se avergonzaba por la urgencia que él mismo sentía hacía Bakugo, por los pensamientos vulgares que tenía, por el deseo de _tenerlo adentro_ de una vez por todas.

Obviamente, no lo diría, sería demasiado para él.

Volvió a sujetarle el rostro a Midoriya para besarlo, penetrándole la boca con la lengua, imponente. Tanto, que su aliento quemaba para el menor y la saliva poco a poco se escurrió de entre sus bocas.

La diestra de Katsuki no perdió el tiempo y se bajó las prendas inferiores para liberar su erección y hacerla entrar en contacto con las finas, voluptuosas y suaves nalgas del chico de verdes cabellos.

Esa acción provocó un remolino de lujuria insana en los dos; la conciencia de Izuku se estaba perdiendo, dejando que la excitación sacara sus más oscuros deseos.

Se separó un poco del ósculo para atrapar la lengua de Bakugo entre su boca, muriéndose de la vergüenza —que lo hacía verse más adorable, por la misma mierda—, la succionó con obscenidad, como si aquello fuera el falo del rubio.

Oh, joder.

El minúsculo autocontrol que el dragón tenía, se fue al demonio.

—Tú te lo buscaste, mierda…

Inició besándole otra vez, ahora con mayor ferocidad, con salvajismo, devorándoselo y mordiéndole los labios como la más deliciosa comida. Sus rasposas manos masajearon esos glúteos y le dio una nalgada a uno de ellos; los abrió y no esperó para frotar la carne dura y caliente que sería el _trono_ del humano de ojos esmeralda.

Mantuvo aún las piernas de Izuku sobre sus hombros y tras jugar un par de minutos con sus dedos ahí dentro de ese cálido y candente camino, lo _penetró_.

Los gemidos fueron arrancados de las gargantas de los dos. Izuku continuaba amarrado del tronco del árbol, teniendo como manto la mirada excitada de Katsuki, quien no tardó demasiado en hacer las profundas embestidas.

— ¡Aaahh, annghh…! ¡K-Kacchan…! —Deku sentía que el aire le faltaba; si había dolor, no lo sentía, pues el rubio tenía una extraña magia para hacer que solo se concentrara en él y nada más que él.

La penetración había sido brusca y directa, pero mierda, su cuerpo temblaba en medio del placer y sus ojos no tardaron en cristalizarse.

 _Va a partirme… Ahh._

La expresión de Izuku era tan… tan malditamente buena para los ojos del dragón. Era como ver a un ángel beber del pecado.

Pronto lo desató, para acomodarlo de espaldas a él, dejando que se agarrara al mismo tronco.

Volvió a penetrarlo, ahora con un frenesí que hacía rebotar los glúteos de Izuku, provocando que ambas pieles resonaran; Katsuki usó una mano para sujetarle del cabello y poder marcarle el cuello todas las veces que quisiera, porque era su _dueño_.

Y metió los dedos de su otra mano en la boca ajena, sin detenerse a pensar si quiera en lo brusco que estaba siendo. Menos aún con oír los sonoros gemidos que Midoriya no dejaba de soltar.

—Eso es, Deku…, traga bien éste pedazo, joder… —jadeó Bakugo. Le volteó un poco el rostro para volver a besarlo con hambruna.

Al de cabello verde le temblaban las piernas cada vez más, a la vez que esas embestidas eran más fuertes y veloces, llevándose finalmente su raciocinio y provocando que su entrada succionara casi con demencia.

Como disfrutaba ser el "sacrificio" que el dragón pedía comer siempre, como le fascinaba que Katsuki lo poseyera de esa manera… Estaba a su merced y eso le encantaba. Lo volvía loco, su cuerpo sabía que a él le pertenecía.

No se arrepentía de nada, de nada. No importaba que el pueblo de Yuei creyera que se la estaba pasando mal.

Era un secreto que nadie podía saber, era un secreto que hacía pecar a Izuku, pero del cual no se sentía culpable.

Katsuki Bakugo era su exquisito y _amado_ pecado, el centro de su mundo. Era el _demonio_ correcto por el que no le interesaba arder en el infierno.

— ¡N-no te… detengas…, Kacchan…! —gimió en la pausa del beso, mirándolo con una súplica que hizo sonreír con arrogancia al mencionado chico.

Removió su órgano sexual externo en aquella cueva de calor con agresión y circularmente unos momentos.

—Convénceme, maldito nerd… ¡Convénceme, joder! —dio una estocada y los gimoteos de Izuku resonaron en la silenciosa noche tan malditamente sensual.

No podía estar más que colorado, sin embargo con la razón pérdida, era más fácil para él _obedecer_.

—Kacchan… Por favor…, yo solo… Solo te quiero a ti, solo a ti… —su corazón daba estragos y su cadera comenzó a moverse sensualmente— Kacchan…

Ni como el dragón pudiera escapar de la magia en que Izuku lo metía. Ni como, ya no tenía escapatoria.

— ¡Te voy a dejar sin caminar… agh, puto Deku…!

Cambió ahora teniendo al de cabello verde contra el suelo y él encima, otra vez con las piernas ajenas sobre sus hombros para alcanzar mayor profundidad. Y aunque la lujuria quemaba y los envolvía, nuevamente juntó ambas bocas en un ósculo.

Ah, sí, no solo se _tronaba_ ese provocativo cuerpo de Midoriya, no. Sino que también lo _amaba_.

Lo amaba con una inmensa locura y era suyo, el cuerpo del menor lo dejaba bien en claro, recibiéndolo como si quisiera tragarle por completo.

Izuku Midoriya era su perdición, su debilidad…, pero también su fortaleza.

Era su _ángel_ y en su interior encontraba el maldito cielo.

* * *

El agudo sonido del metal al chocar retumbaba en el patio que estaba vestido con un pasto verde, fresco y excelentemente cortado. El cielo azul matutino era el paraíso que embellecía la visión _bicolor_ del caballero que no dejaba de blandir su espada con su compañero de entrenamiento.

Los rayos del sol eran una ayuda con la vitamina que proporcionaba y mantenía el ambiente de compañerismo entre los soldados que entrenaban sin ninguna objeción.

Finalmente, una de las dos espadas cayó para enterrarse en la tierra.

—Ganaste otra vez, Todoroki —su voz sonó sincera, con una motivación creciendo por sus deseos de superar a su compañero—, felicidades.

Se quitó el casco metálico para sentir la brisa mañanera y así se refrescara de tan acalorado ejercicio. Se quitó los lentes y se limpió el rostro con uno de los pañuelos que otro de los empleados se acercó a darles.

—Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo, Iida —fue la sosegada respuesta, mirando al susodicho.

Los dos hombres solían emparejarse continuamente para entrenar, ambos se acoplaban bastante bien en sus técnicas y eran de los mejores soldados del país. Muy reconocidos, muy admirados y excelentes líderes.

—Gracias, pero ten por seguro que pronto tu espada será la que estará enterrada en la tierra —fue su amable reto.

Todoroki elevó un poco las comisuras de sus labios y sin que pudiera decir algo, otro empleado se acercó a él.

—El Comandante General solicita su presencia, Todoroki-san.

—Iré en seguida —asintió sin problema alguno y dirigió una breve mirada a su amigo y compañero de lucha—. Te veré después, Iida.

—Mh, suerte —sonrió.

Mientras Todoroki avanzaba siguiendo al empleado, se percató del cuchicheo que algunas de las señoritas empleadas de la enorme residencia tenían. Decidió ignorarlas, y es que era de esperarse que con ese traje blanco y tallado que remarcaba el trabajado —aunque delgado— cuerpo del chico heterocromático levantara miradas tanto del sexo femenino, como del masculino.

Todoroki era un chico apuesto y aunque tuviera ese porte sereno, lograba arrancar muchos suspiros con su mirada y amabilidad.

Sin embargo él no estaba interesado en establecer relaciones románticas o cosas por el estilo. Le gustaba su trabajo y encantado se entregaba por completo a éste.

No le llevó mucho más tiempo llegar a la oficina principal de esa residencia que tenía la imponente forma de un castillo, donde el Comandante General se encontraba esperándolo y a su lado, estaba el rey del país.

—Estoy aquí —Todoroki hizo una reverencia ante la presencia de los dos hombres ahí presentes.

—No necesitas tanta formalidad, _joven_ Todoroki —le respondió el rey con una amplia sonrisa que cargaría de valor a cualquiera que la viera.

La enorme habitación donde ahora se encontraban estaba pintada de una blanco inmaculado que irradiaba paz y permitía expandir mucho mejor las luces de los elegantes focos colgantes, así como la luminosidad que irradiaba el rey tan bien conocido como _All Might_.

En las paredes estaban pegados cuadros de estilo renacentista, así como cuadros de vistosos e imponentes dragones de diferentes colores. En la parte inferior de dichas paredes había pintura gris metálica que decoraba esa zona en formas curveas.

—Es necesaria, All Might —musitó el chico con su semblante tranquilo.

—El motivo por el que te hemos llamado —habló de repente el Comandante, de un característico semblante holgazán; tenía inicios de barba, sus ojos caídos como si quisiera dormir eternamente e incluso al hablar arrastraba un poco las palabras. Sin embargo, su largo cabello azabache estaba recogido en una coleta alta que le daba algo de vida a su cara— es porque recibimos una solicitud de ayuda por parte del pueblo de Yuei.

— ¿Yuei? —pareció extrañado— Es uno de los pueblos _elegidos_ , me parece ilógico que estén solicitando ayuda del rey.

—Justamente ese es el problema.

—Mi padre es quién se encarga cuando _eso_ sucede —fue la constatación que dio Todoroki, que lucía un poco confundido; sus misiones no consistían en eso.

—Así es, joven Todoroki, pero éste caso es sumamente extraño, necesito que primero investigues que sucede antes de que Endeavor lo sepa y no escuche razones.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se entrelazaban con fervor como los amantes que dormían abrazados en el cobijo de una discreta cueva entre el follaje de los árboles y la imperiosidad de las montañas.

Midoriya fue el primero en despertar de su pacífico sueño. Por supuesto, estaba desnudo y con la cabeza del muchacho rubio en su pecho, mismo que dormía y soltaba ligeros ronquidos.

Bendita la capa que Bakugo solía usar, pues ésta les servía de cama en el duro y frío suelo. La tela era bastante gruesa y calientita, así que no posaban frío y de todos modos, el cuerpo de los dos generaba mucho _calor_.

El de las pecas en las mejillas no quiso moverse para no despertar al dragón, no porque éste iba a empezar a gritonear, sino porque le gustaba sentir cómo dormía. Le gustaba entrelazar sus falanges en los cabellos frondosos de Katsuki, le gustaba admirarlo.

Izuku no sabía cómo es que terminaron de manera romántica, si inicialmente él solamente tenía curiosidad de _conocer_ a su salvador de hace seis años. Y estaba tan seguro de que había sido ese heroico dragón que resguardaba a su pueblo; claro que el adjetivo calificativo cambió un poco cuando conoció más la historia del pueblo.

Pero no su curiosidad que conforme los años aumentó hasta el punto en que un día, decidió explorar por su cuenta.

—Deja de jalar mi cabello, idiota —gruñó el rubio, soltando un bostezo segundos después. Se reacomodó al lado del chico, acostándose en su costado derecho para no quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Kacchan? —preguntó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente ante esa intensa mirada. Al menos ya no se ponía a tartamudear aunque se sintiera avergonzado.

Y es que no importaba lo déspota de las expresiones y palabras de Katsuki, sus ojos revelaban sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando se quedaba mirando de forma tan devota al chico de cabello verde.

—No nos hemos visto en una jodida semana, ¿y quieres comer? —frunció su ceño en una sombra de malhumor.

—Mh, bueno… Teniendo en cuenta que no dormimos bien por… por… —a Midoriya le costaba un poco expresar aquello que hacían cada que venía. Sacudió la cabeza un poco— Por lo que hicimos, no pudimos cenar y más que nada, es que tengo deseos de cocinarte.

—Tsk, haz lo que quieras, Deku —sin embargo, Bakugo se acercó como todo un depredador al mencionado y se encimó a él, aprisionándole las muñecas antes de que intentara escapar—, pero será después de _esto_.

Y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

 ** _Kacchan no tiene llenadera :v._**

 ** _Jajajaja, creo que la mayoría coincidimos que Katsuki es una persona que gusta del sexo rudo y bruto. Obviamente yo creo firmemente eso, sobre todo porque leí un artículo que dice que las personas agresivas son más activos sexualmente y lo he comprobado(?) xD._**

 ** _En cuanto a nuestro adorable Deku, no lo imagino siempre de tímido sin ser capaz en el sexo, más aquí, donde hice alusión que no es la primera vez que lo hace con Bakugo, por lo tanto, ya va agarrando ritmo. Eso._**

 ** _Nuevos nenes hicieron entrada hoy en la historia, así que ya veremos cómo afectará a su desarrollo :3._**

 ** _No vemos, ¡gracias por leer! ¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios! Recuerden que los lectores son motivación importante para nosotros los fanfickers uwu_**


	4. El tabú del pueblo

**_¡Hace mucho no venía, aiinssss! Lamento mucho la tardanza, sweeties, pero como mencioné hace varios días atrás, no tengo internet y ese es el principal motivo por el cual he tenido retrasos ;_;_**

 ** _Well, finalmente pude venir a dejarles un capítulo usando el internet de mi universidad, pls xD._**

 ** _Antes que nada, ¡agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que están dándole a la historia! ;w; Espero que disfruten el capítulo, eh._**

* * *

 _Cuatro años atrás._

"La curiosidad mató al gato".

Izuku creció escuchando esa popular frase dentro de su pueblo sin que pudiera romperla o evitarla. La tenía tan ceñida en su cabeza como si fuera su mismo cabello, sin embargo, pese a todo lo que conllevaba el no hacer caso de esa _advertencia_ , a él no le importaría morir con tal de saciar el sentimiento de conocer lo que desde pequeño le hacía ruido en la cabeza.

Por supuesto, no era la única persona en el pueblo con la curiosidad de tener mayor conocimiento del dragón, pero debido a lo que sucedió en el Período de Soledad —esa etapa de cinco años en que no tuvieron protección del dragón, por ende el nombre que el pueblo le dio—, donde ahora el dragón no solo usaba los sentimientos de fe y admiración, sino también el miedo, es que estaba enteramente prohibido que alguien hablara del dragón o incluso que quisiera conocerle.

Y no por malicia, sino para salvaguardar la vida de todas las personas, ya no solo porque era la condición del dragón cuando llegó al pueblo, sino por temor a que los matara; ya sabían que era muy capaz de dañarlos a ellos mismos pese a que protegía a Yuei. Así que necesitaban seguir pagándole.

Muchos desistían de su curiosidad al conocer la historia del Período de Soledad, otros simplemente la mantenían reprimida, porque no estaban dispuestos a no hacer nada para satisfacerla al valorar más su vida.

Y luego estaba Midoriya.

Él tenía algo que lo llamaba a internarse al bosque y conocer más allá de todos esos frondosos árboles, al imperioso dragón que era el protector de su pueblo. Él estaba seguro de que sino murió cuando apenas tenía cinco años, fue por ese ser mitológico. No recordaba exactamente lo que sucedió en esa ocasión, lo único que tenía como prueba de que no estuvo solo en la intemperie, era el recuerdo de esa tosca voz masculina y que no podía borrar incluso cuando ya habían pasado siete años.

En muchas ocasiones el joven de cabello verde escapaba del pueblo sin que nadie lo notara para adentrarse a los árboles. Pero lo máximo que avanzaba era un kilómetro, porque el camino de regreso se perdía y le era muy difícil seguir el rastro para retornar a casa. Era como si los árboles, en complicidad, fueran cerrándose entre sí, formando un laberinto para impedir que los curiosos descubrieran eso que no debían descubrir.

Muchas veces le sucedió y, por más que intentaba, no lograba nada. A veces hablaba en alguna parte del bosque, deseando que fuera escuchado por quién él deseaba y la decepción se ceñía en su pecho como una estaca a un vampiro, mostrando en su rostro una mueca de tristeza al darse cuenta que _no_ era escuchado. ¿En verdad jamás volvería a ver a ese ser que lo salvó? ¡Si tan solo la conciencia no lo hubiese abandonado en momentos críticos pudiera recordarlo y saber cómo buscarlo!

Siempre escuchaba bisbiseos entre los pueblerinos donde decían que esperaban algún día ya no depender de una bestia salvaje, abusiva y peligrosa como lo era el dragón. O incluso que sus ancestros habían sido unos tontos por no impedir que dicho monstruo tuviera el poder que ahora tenía sobre el pueblo de Yuei.

La mayoría de los habitantes estaban perdiendo esa confianza que antes caracterizaba al pueblo de Yuei en su admiración y respeto por el dragón. No obstante, aún existían otro poco de habitantes que —como él y su madre— creían que aún si el dragón lucía de una reputación temible, no podía ser tan malo ya que Izuku regresó sano y salvo tras perderse una noche entera en el bosque.

Aunque fuera una bestia y hubiese creado el Período de Soledad en Yuei, el dragón seguía siendo el protector del pueblo, le gustase a quién le gustase.

Sí, no importaba que el dragón continuara pidiendo sacrificios humanos, Midoriya sentía que él sí era la _bestia noble_ de Yuei que todos veneraron con tanto fervor en un inicio.

* * *

Cierto día, Inko se encontraba enferma por el resfriado que pescó debido a la temporada de otoño. Y, como la familia Midoriya era la dueña de la única panadería en el pueblo, el negocio tenía que ser atendido sin importar las condiciones de los dueños.

Así que, el casi adolescente de cabello verde, era el encargado de despachar mientras su madre se recuperaba. Y si bien Midoriya era alguien tímido, también era amable y empático con las personas, por eso no se le dificultaba el atender a los habitantes que llegaban a surtirse del pan de calidad que era preparado por él y su madre.

—Dicen que el foráneo viene de la capital —el pecoso trató de no prestar atención a la conversación de un par de muchachas que estaban eligiendo el pan entre las diversas canastas que tenían en el local, pero ésta chica tenía una voz difícil de ignorar.

—Es obvio, ¿acaso crees que los chicos de un pueblo pueden ser así de guapos? —secundó su amiga.

Soltaron una discreta risita.

—Pues no, pero parece un _sol_. Es tan atento con las personas y tan alegre —suspiró la primera que habló e Izuku negó, regañándose por invadir la privacidad de las chicas.

—Ojalá no se vaya pronto. Sería una suerte que nos topemos con él otra vez.

El de cabello verde les sonrió amablemente cuando ambas señoritas llegaron a pagarle por el pan que escogieron. Y es que con el clima de sol ausente, lo mejor para consentir el cuerpo era un café con pan en el desayuno que caía como el _amor en tiempos de cólera_.

Una vez el negocio quedó solo, Izuku empezó a acomodar las pequeñas canastas que usaban las personas para escoger el pan. Como había venido mucha gente desde temprano, éstas estaban en diversos lugares y debía juntarlas para que fuese más fácil tener donde colocar el pan para los clientes.

Estaba colocando la última canastita, cuando un par de pasos hizo levantar la cabeza a Midoriya, avisándole de la llegada de un cliente más. Y, de no ser porque hasta ese momento no se consideraba _homosexual_ , hubiese casi babeado con la presencia juvenil que llegó frente suyo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ésta es la tan famosa panadería del pueblo? —saludó un enérgico pelirrojo, poseedor de unos dientes puntiagudos cual tiburón, el cabello peinado en picos y un cuerpo musculoso que provocaría cualquier mujer quisiera acariciarlo.

¿Y cómo Izuku sabía que ese sujeto tenía unos músculos bastante llamativos? Pues el recién llegado vestía con un chaleco negro de piel, sin ninguna playera o camisa, destacando muy bien su torso —ahora entendía el porqué de la emoción de aquellas dos muchachas—. Usaba un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color y un guante de piel en su mano izquierda. Tanto en la cintura del pantalón, como en su cuello, llevaba enrolladas dos franelas rojas; la que estaba ubicada en su cuello se diferenciaba por tener cuadros negros.

Todo ese atuendo destilaba virilidad por todos lados e impactaba con su presencia. No era una presencia imponente, no, al contrario, era tan fresca y sincera, tan imposible de ignorar como un sol en medio día.

Hasta la panadería se veía muy simple y apagada con la presencia de ese chico.

—Sí, aquí es —habló Midoriya tras unos segundos en que admiró al recién llegado—. Bienvenido, puedes escoger lo que quieras.

El foráneo de cabello rojo, mismo color que tenía en sus pupilas, se acercó hasta el menor con pecas, examinándolo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, causándole nerviosismo.

—Disculpe…

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —se apresuró el pelirrojo al notar la incomodidad ajena y se rascó brevemente la cabeza— Soy nuevo por estos lares y las personas de aquí me llaman mucho la curiosidad. No se parece en nada a los demás pueblos que he visitado.

Rompiendo el momento incómodo, agarró una de las pequeñas canastas para empezar a escoger el pan que sería probablemente toda su comida en éste día, dada su falta de dinero.

Izuku notó la poca cantidad de pan que agarró, pero no dijo nada para no meterse donde no le llamaban. A sus doce años, ya era catalogado como un _metiche_ , porque solía preocuparse mucho por las personas, una cualidad heredada por su madre.

—Está bien. Es solo que nunca he visto a un viajero.

—Bueno, pues los viajeros somos geniales. ¡Somos libres! No hay leyes ni autoridad que te controle —la sonrisa del pelirrojo seguía presente, pero por alguna razón, el menor no sintió por completa la alegría de esas palabras.

—Imagino que es difícil, ¿no? —Midoriya no solía entablar pláticas con extraños, sin embargo la energía vital que irradiaba el contrario tenía algo que lo empujaba a simplemente no ignorarlo.

—Para nada —aseguró, entregándole la canasta con solo cuatro panes—. No siempre se tiene dinero, pero se aprende a vivir de la naturaleza.

—Ya veo, tiene muy buenas ventajas —sonrió ligeramente y sujetó la canasta para poder guardar el pan en una bolsa no muy grande y le dio la cuenta al pelirrojo.

—Diablos… —masculló, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos— ¿Podrías quitarle dos panes? No me alcanzará —soltó una pequeña risa, apenado.

Y el de cabello verde ni siquiera mostró ninguna duda en sus ojos, más que simple empatía y compañerismo. Un sentimiento tan sincero y noble que hizo estremecer al foráneo, porque entre todas las personas que les había visto la cara, ninguno tenía esa mirada.

Midoriya negó y en vez de quitarle panes, añadió a la bolsa diez más, y grandes. Se los entregó.

—Espero no estar ofendiéndote con esto, pero puedes llevártelos. No te preocupes por el dinero —sonrió, firme, seguro. Cual ángel caído del cielo para salvarle el estómago al otro chico.

Sus dientes puntiagudos relucieron al tener la boca semi abierta y parpadeó sin poder creérselo, pero sin poder negarse, porque vamos, el hambre lo estaba atacando como un animal salvaje.

— ¡Muchas gracias, ah, hombre! ¡Te prometo que te pagaré! —asintió un par de veces, regresando a su sonrisa.

—No tienes qué.

— ¡Claro que lo haré! —insistió. Parecía que iba a soltar más palabras de esa armoniosa boca, de no ser porque se detuvo en seco y miró al vacío unos segundos— Bueno, tengo que irme.

—Nos vemos —Izuku entendió que tendría más cosas que hacer.

—Ah, por cierto. ¡Un gran gusto conocerte, Midoriya! —se presentó, sonriendo con suspicacia, como si hubiera pronunciado el nombre del de cabello verde adrede.

Y, sin que Izuku pudiera detenerlo para preguntarle _cómo_ sabía su nombre, el pelirrojo se fue.

—Qué tipo tan extraño… —susurró, frunciendo el ceño con notoria incertidumbre— Supongo que algún habitante mencionó a quién pertenecía la panadería, por eso sabía… —y, se perdió en sus murmullos.

* * *

Los grillos eran la usual música que arrullaba al dragón cuando se encontraba en su enorme cueva descansando, no importaba que la soledad reinara ahí, tanto como la penumbra. Los pequeños animales sabían darle una buena compañía sin joderle la poca paciencia que tenía.

Era una de las ventajas que le proporcionaba a Katsuki el ser un dragón y estar cuidando ese pueblo de mierda, porque se mantenía apartado de la gente y se mantenía en su mundo sin ninguna molestia por estar lidiando todo el día con las personas. Y, si se aburría en algún momento, siempre aparecía algún grupito de saqueadores que matar para divertirse.

Había ocasiones en que, pese a que casi todos en el reino tenían conocimiento del dragón protector del pueblo de Yuei, los delincuentes venían en abundancia, como con deseos de asesinarlo para poder adentrarse a destruir y robarse todo del pueblo. Obviamente, nadie lo conseguía. Con simples flechas, pistolas o cosas por el estilo no le causaban ni cosquillas.

En esa temporada donde parecía que todos los pandilleros se unían, es que Bakugo andaba desnudo; era una molestia estarse quitando la ropa para transformarse o bien, buscando qué ponerse luego de romperla al transformarse sin quitarse su ropa. Ya que ésta no aparecía por arte de magia a excepción de las lunas llenas.

Sí, sumamente _extraño_.

Lastimosamente, hoy era uno de esos días tranquilos, lejano a la temporada de _complot_ que armaban los delincuentes. Así que se encontraba vestido con un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color, con su torso descubierto y solo adornado por un collar de colmillos.

Bakugo se arrepintió de renegar de la calma del día de hoy, cuando escuchó una fastidiosa voz llamarle a lo lejos, seguido de un aleteo tan sonoro e intenso que provocó varias ráfagas de viento.

— ¡Eh, Bakugo, ya estoy aquí! —gritoneó.

— ¡Cállate! Tardaste demasiado, cabrón de mierda —regañó.

—Anda, Bakugo, no te alteres. Alégrate que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, hermano —recibió una sonrisa divertida y una ligera palmeada en su espalda, una vez se incorporó

—No seas imbécil, _Kirishima_ , nos vimos hace una semana —puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía deseos de lanzarle un rugido de fuego—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no te pusiste algo antes de venir aquí, joder?! —gruñó al ver finalmente la figura de su amigo y le empujó.

El pelirrojo estaba completamente _desnudo_ , sin ningún tipo de pudor por dejar a la vista todas las zonas de su cuerpo. Sí, _todas_ esas partes que harían babear y desear a cualquier chica y, porque no, a cualquier chico.

—No seas tímido, Bakugo, ni que no fuéramos amigos —dijo como si nada y poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura, con orgullo—. No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme, soy un hombre completo.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, carajo, o te mataré! —a Kirishima se le hizo gracioso sentir como el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba seguro que ahora estaría recibiendo un escupitajo de fuego si no estuviera en su forma humana.

—Ya, tranquilo viejo —se burló—. Mejor alégrate que te haya traído noticias muy interesantes.

—No veo que pueda interesarme de tu viajecito de mierda en el pueblo.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. No todos te odian —Bakugo le dirigió una mirada asesina a Eijiro, pero a éste ni le importó en lo más mínimo y se mostró tan confiado como siempre—. ¡Lo digo en serio! Hay alguien ahí que parece interesado en ti.

—Deja de inventar idioteces, no tientes a mi paciencia.

—Te digo que es verdad, hombre. Ya sabes que en los pueblos todo se sabe.

—Kirishima —advirtió, con su semblante molesto y casi por tirarlo al acantilado que estaba a los pies de la entrada de la cueva donde vivía.

—Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi madre —soltó con una breve risa. Sin embargo, al notar como Katsuki frunció más el ceño, alzó sus manos en son de paz—. Ya, ya, ya. Mejor cuéntame, ¿por qué terminaste salvando a un niño? Sabes que _nadie_ debe vernos.

El gesto del rubio fue grave y su mirada se clavó en el rostro de su amigo, deseando que con sus pupilas fuera capaz de acribillarlo o mínimo molerlo a golpes.

—No pienso darle explicaciones a alguien que sabiendo ésta regla, va a meterse al pueblo con los humanos.

—Mi _trabajo_ es diferente al tuyo —recordó—. Y de todos modos, Yuei se olvidará de mí mañana. Mi presencia no afecta el curso de su _racionalidad_.

—Me vale una mierda, no tengo por qué explicarte lo que yo hago —finalizó Bakugo, sentándose nuevamente en el suelo rocoso y cruzándose brazos.

—Cierto, no tienes la obligación, pero sí tengo el derecho a saber el porqué de tus acciones para tener presente porque debo _mentir_ frente a los _Stella_.

Y el dragón no tuvo otra opción que ceder.

* * *

—Pobre de Inko, qué difícil la tiene con la obsesión que su hijo tiene con el monstruo del pueblo —fue lo que la nombrada mujer logró escuchar entre el gentío que estaba surtiéndose de frutas en un local.

Ella solo mantuvo su sonrisa intacta al pagar la cuenta a la dueña, que era la madre de una de las amigas de su hijo.

—No les hagas casos, ya saben cómo es la gente. Siempre busca de qué hablar —le dijo la señora, animándola.

—Muchas gracias por tu preocupación —sin más, se despidió.

Izuku estaba ayudándole con otras dos bolsas donde llevaba más de lo que acababan de comprar para surtirse en alimentos y accesorios de higiene personal, por lo que llegó a escuchar más de algún comentario, sin embargo ninguno de los dos mencionó algo. Más bien, ambos los ignoraban.

Tanto él como su madre, no tenían problema referente a eso. Ellos sabían lo que sucedió hace tiempo y también que lo que Izuku quería era simplemente conocer a su _salvador_. No tenían por qué confrontarse con los habitantes del pueblo, al final de cuentas era problema de ellos si se la pasaban hablando por hablar.

Y hubiese sido fabuloso que sus palabras no se rompieran al saber que la próxima _elegida_ que serviría como sacrificio para el dragón, sería su mejor amiga, _Uraraka Ochaco_.

¡Definitivamente no iba a permitirlo! ¡No quería esa clase de destino para su amiga! Ella era una de las personas más valiosas que tenía en su vida y no deseaba que muriera en manos del dragón.

Fue curioso cómo la perspectiva que tenía del dragón cambió en cuanto supo que su amiga sería el próximo sacrificio. Era algo que siempre tomaba por sorpresa a todos, nadie lo esperaba y obtenían el resultado gracias a la decisión del presidente y el sheriff, un peso con el que tenían que cargar ambos hombres.

A pesar de la culpa que sentían y sentimientos de hostilidad que recibían, nadie se negaba. Nadie se rebelaba, todos estaban conscientes que era una ley que seguirían acatando hasta el fin de los tiempos.

— ¡No pueden hacerle esto a Uraraka-san! —el aspecto tierno de Midoriya se perdió delante de todos, quedando su ceño fruncido y el brillo en sus ojos que expresaba una poderosa determinación.

—Lo que se decide, no cambia —el sheriff dirigió una mirada fría al menor—. Si fuera otra persona, no estarías diciendo nada.

— ¡Eso no…! —estaba dispuesto a seguir protestando hasta lograr salvar a su mejor amiga.

—Inko, sino quieres que tu hijo sea el siguiente sacrificio, haz que se calme —sentenció. Y, como una burla añadió: —Recuerden que debe ser un honor ser el pago para el dragón.

Las pupilas esmeraldas de Izuku buscaban desesperadas encontrarse con las de Uraraka, pero ella simplemente no acababa de salir del shock por la noticia que acababan de darle. A diferencia de antes, ahora ya no era un honor ser el sacrificio para el dragón, ya no estaba esa devoción; eran muy pocas personas que no rompían en llanto al ser elegidas.

La mente del de cabello verde no podía dejar de pensar, e inclusive sus mismos labios empezaron a secundarlo en un bajo murmullo, pero del cual se podía percibir una increíble tensión que hizo estremecer a más de uno. No entendían plenamente sus palabras, simplemente el timbre de la voz parecía removerles la conciencia.

Sí, él podía creer que el dragón no era tan malo como la mayoría en el pueblo pensaba, no obstante, estaba seguro que eso no evitaría que Ochaco terminara sin vida o quién sabe cómo, tan pronto llegara las garras del dragón.

Y tampoco podría aspirar a encontrar al dragón para hacerlo cambiar de idea; en primera, ni siquiera había encontrado una manera para ponerse en contacto con él y en segunda, el sacrificio humano era desde los orígenes y por alguna razón continuaba, así que cambiarlo ahora…

De modo que no le quedó otra opción, más que la única que le llegó a su mente, preso del miedo a perder a su amiga y el terror a lo que ella fuera a pasar. No pensó en nada más, sus palabras simplemente salieron con la misma desenvoltura que las llamas en la madera.

— ¡Elíjanme a mí como _sacrificio_!

* * *

 ** _Izuku siempre tan altruista. (?)_**

 ** _Bueno, quería comentarles algo xD._**

 ** _Como al inicio mencioné, con ésta historia estoy experimentando algo nuevo, a diferencia de lo que acostumbro a escribir, lol. Y, la cuestión es, ¿les es confuso que hago éste tipo de saltos en el tiempo?_**

 ** _Más que nada, esto los hago porque son un tipo de prefacios inestables(?). Ya que la trama de la historia va para otro lado, en vez del conflicto de rechazo de Bakugo a enamorarse de Midoriya xD. Me gustaría saberlo, ya que de ser así, veré si cambiarlo o hacerlo de otra manera._**

 ** _Well, esto ha sido todo uvu. No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, dependerá cuándo tenga internet ; ;_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! ¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios! ¡Besos!_**


	5. El inicio del fin

**_Holi, holi, sweeties :3._**

 ** _Regresé sin mucha tardanza, o eso creo, pero sigo sin internet, por lo que ando desde la casa de una amiga de mi mamá robando internet, LOL xD._**

 ** _Aunque entre el 27 de noviembre y 8 de diciembre no habrán actualizaciones, porque estaré en época de exámenes de segundo parcial y los finales ;n; (sí, mi universidad junta las dos semanas de evaluaciones :c)._**

 ** _Pero no se preocupen, que luego ya me tendrán de lleno por aquí xD._**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo leer. ¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

Todos se quedaron en silencio y lo observaron como si estuviera cometiendo el peor de los pecados. Los murmullos se desataron, porque de por sí no era tan bien visto por su supuesto anormal deseo de querer conocer al dragón o de defenderlo —según la perspectiva de los pueblerinos— y con esas palabras, terminó de cambiar su imagen.

Inko fue presa del pánico y le tapó la boca a su hijo, negando ansiosamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, brillando con el miedo en ellos, sin embargo la postura de su cuerpo dejaba en claro la enorme protección hacía su hijo, ciñéndolo bien entre sus brazos.

—Aunque tú seas el elegido en ésta ocasión, eso no cambiará que Uraraka sea la siguiente elegida —fueron las serenas palabras del presidente. Tantos años con ese cargo, que el hombre se había vuelto por completo ecuánime al tratarse de éstos momentos.

La esperanza de Midoriya se fue con la misma velocidad con que apareció y ante esa oración, ya no supo que más decir. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada para salvar a su amiga? ¿De verdad éste sería el adiós definitivo con Uraraka? ¡Tanto que tenía por vivir! ¡Ella solo tenía doce años! Su destino no podía ser ese.

— ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER ASÍ! —logró articular como última opción Midoriya, pues su madre lo tenía tan bien sujeto, que no podía moverse y salir corriendo contra el presidente para insistirle en su deseo. Forcejó, pero su boca fue tapada nuevamente, ahogando sus gritos.

— ¡Silencio, Izuku! —susurró Inko, contra la oreja de su hijo. Era una oración firme, sin embargo, dejaba en claro el horrendo miedo que ella tenía solo de imaginarse el que su hijo fuera elegido para ir con el dragón.

Midoriya no pudo hacer nada más. Escuchar la pena de su madre fue como miles de bofetadas de realidad.

* * *

La media luna adornaba místicamente el firmamento nocturno lleno de estrellas, reflejándose tenuemente contra el agua del profundo lago del bosque, donde Katsuki se encontraba reclinado contra el tronco de un enorme y ancho árbol —como el resto que llenaban el bosque—, impasible. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su semblante serio, solo adornado por su ceño fruncido, lo hacían lucir varonilmente, con esa combinación de majestuosidad y salvajismo que le daban un único toque personal.

Esperaba el alimento de cada fin de semana, como desde siempre lo había estado haciendo. Y aún con la rutina que esto podía llegar a resultarle, él sabía bien que lo necesitaba; fuera mujer u hombre, él tenía que satisfacerse.

—Alguien está molesto, uh —la única habitante dentro del lago, y usando una voz innecesariamente infantil, observaba a Bakugo con una sonrisa amplia. La cabeza de Toga sobresalía del agua, mirando así más segura al dragón.

Ella sabía que el rubio nunca le haría un daño real y también sabía, que cuando era el tiempo en que el dragón se alimentaria, debía mantenerse "prudente" sino quería ocasionar una catástrofe. Simple precaución.

—Lárgate, sirena de mierda —chistó, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos. Por supuesto, era consciente que Toga realmente no se iría, y no tenía por qué irse, al contrario, necesitaba que se quedara. Pero, lo mínimo que Katsuki esperaba lograr con su amenaza, era que se callara.

—Recuerda que si te desconcentras, la comida no servirá —aventuró ella, con el tinte de malicia y diversión adornando su voz. Sus pupilas brillaban excitadas, logrando un rubor perturbador en sus pómulos, debido al color blanco fúnebre de su piel. Y, pese a cómo Himiko pudiera lucir, su actitud infantil no cambiaba.

—Tsk, maldita —frunció más su ceño, sin embargo no dijo nada más. Inhaló profundamente, haciendo todo lo bestialmente posible para no perder la paciencia.

Toga ahogó una risa, de esas que un hermano menor daría, al ver cómo su hermano mayor era regañado por su madre al ser inculpado.

El ambiente entre los dos seres mitológicos se serenó finalmente, con las ráfagas de viento trayéndoles el sonido humano que los habitantes de Yuei hacían al ingresar al bosque. Esa era la señal, su festín estaba cerca.

No había ruidos más que las respiraciones de los pueblerinos, que seguramente trataban de tragarse el temor, aun así el olor de su presa inundó al joven dragón, haciendo dilatar sus fosas nasales unos segundos. Abrió los ojos, los cuales se afilaron, y en el interior de su iris se formó una franja dorada, que le asignaba a Bakugo la ferocidad de un dragón.

—Aún no —susurró Toga, quién raramente utilizaba un tono que iba acorde con su edad. O por lo menos con la que aparentaba, ya que _no_ era una niña.

Usualmente, se pensaría que el dragón sentía a su estómago rugir por la comida, liberando su instinto de caza para devorar la carne de su presa hasta saciarse con una sanguinaria sed.

No era así y tampoco se acercaba a lo que el dragón hacía.

Lejos de sentir un hueco en su estómago por el hambre, el vacío que sentía era en su pecho. Su liviano —y bien formado— pecho, ese era el _problema_ , siempre estaba frío y vacío; era una sensación que mataría a cualquier humano que la sintiera, no obstante, para Bakugo eso ya era algo normal con lo que tenía que vivir.

La sensación era mucho más profunda e intensa a que si le faltara un órgano, porque no se trataba de algo físico. Lo sabía y ni siquiera él mismo lograba comprenderlo, no lograba entenderlo, y a su vez, era consciente que esa era su debilidad, una que nadie sabía.

—Ve por ella —asintió la sirena de rubios chongos.

Katsuki nunca obedecía órdenes, es más, si fuese un día normal, le hubiese escupido fuego un millón de veces a esa molesta sirena. Empero hoy sabía que todo iba más allá que el simple orgullo de su persona o el deseo de joder de Toga. Así que sin más, se transformó.

Los destellos que rodearon la figura atlética del muchacho, hacían parecer que una tormenta de diminutas estrellas de colores saliera de su cuerpo, desde cada extremidad, generando un suave viento que alborotó el cabello rebelde del chico. Y, poco a poco, con la mirada fascinada de Toga, la figura humana de Katsuki desbordó en una imponente forma de dragón.

Rugió, impasible, y con esa congoja de su pecho que parecía palpitar, guiando su deseo hasta donde el sacrificio de hoy esperaba.

No demoró en llegar, con esas enormes y fuertes alas borgoña, su cuerpo era ágil incluso desde el cielo. Desde ahí, se percató que ya ningún pueblerino estaba rodeando el lugar, a excepción de la chica —como Himiko pareció adivinar— de cabellera castaña que estaba amarrada contra un árbol.

Descendió sin problema, no molestándose en cambiar su tacto salvaje. Y, con sus enormes y afiladas garras, sujetó el cuerpo de la chica, rasgando las ataduras para poder llevársela consigo, acompañado del silencio.

No es como si Uraraka no sintiera el pánico de que su vida estaba por acabar; de hecho, el terror le quemaba, como si tuviera ácido sobre la garganta y los ojos. Estos últimos estaban perdidos en algún punto del dragón mientras era llevada. No alegaba, no suplicaba, ni gritaba, no porque no hubiese querido, pese a su resignación, sino porque estaba sedada.

Era un método que el presidente de Yuei añadió, evitando que alguno quisiera escapar. Por eso, el cuerpo de Ochaco era un trapo, inerte, puro y aterrado. De sus ojos salían cascadas de sal, enrojeciendo sus mejillas tenuemente, así como sus ojos, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer ahora? Solo le rogaba al cielo que el dragón la matara primero antes de empezar a comerla. No quería sufrir, no lo quería.

Con dificultad fue consciente del momento en que el dragón aterrizó y la dejó en el frío césped del bosque. Mantuvo su mirada en el cielo, tratando de desconectarse con la realidad, sin mirar a los alrededores, por lo que no fue testigo tampoco de la sirena, que poco a poco salía del agua, hasta sentarse en la orilla. Ni, mucho menos de la transformación del dragón en un apuesto joven salvaje.

Solo un vestido blanco era lo que cubría el cuerpo de Uraraka, reluciendo su aura inmaculada. Virgen, inocente. Sin embargo, no era capaz de ocultar el sufrimiento que carcomía a su alma ahora, rogando que mínimo esto fuera rápido.

—Entre más demores, menos lo harás, lindo Katsu —Toga hizo un gesto lastimero al contemplar a la otra muchacha, negando—. Pobrecita niña, tan joven, con tanto por delante… Y con un amor sin florecer, que _triste_.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca ya, joder! —graznó, furioso, amenazante, mirando a la rubia— Termina el maldito hechizo y cállate.

—Entonces acércate a mirarla.

La confusión que el sedante generaba en su mente, aumentaba con solo escuchar la conversación de aquellos dos seres, sin embargo, para Uraraka, esas voces se oían muy lejanas; eran cuchicheos y no palabras directas. Así que tampoco entendía todo lo que acontecían. Su mirada continuaba perdida, sintiendo poco a poco como el dolor y el terror desaparecía, como si una neblina tapara todo su sistema límbico, dejándola en la serenidad, hasta que fue incapaz de sentir.

—Es un niña muy fuerte —espetó Himiko, muy al tanto del esfuerzo que Ochaco estaba haciendo para no cerrar sus ojos.

Katsuki solo la miró, si estaba de acuerdo o no con la rubia, ella no lo supo, pues no hizo ningún asentimiento ni negación. Se sentó en el césped, al lado de la castaña, con sus piernas en loto y se encontró con esos grandes ojos femeninos.

Debía encontrar lo que quería, lo que de tantas veces se había alimentado, pero irlo recopilando sí que era laborioso. Y, por esa razón es que Bakugo conocía un poco la palabra paciencia, gracias a éste ritual.

Dentro de esas joyas, el dragón era capaz de ver todos sus recuerdos, desde los de corto, como a los de largo plazo. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, concentrándose en las emociones que cada memoria tenía, y con Toga utilizando su magia, su alimento iba poco a poco saliendo, tomando forma.

Nadie hablaba. No había ni los maliciosos y juguetones comentarios de Himiko, lo cual dejaba muy en claro que ésta humana era alguien muy completa, pese a su escasa edad; tenían que tener suma concentración para no perderse de nada.

En medio de la recopilación de energía, fue que la concentración del dragón se fue al demonio, encontrándose con la viva imagen de ese mocoso de ojos esmeralda que tiempo atrás salvó.

— ¡Espera, no lo congeles! —su instinto fue quién lo gobernó y, sin darse cuenta, alzó su mano, captando la atención de la sirena. Se reprochó mentalmente, se acabó en insultos por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás ahora.

Una vez que el ritual se interrumpía, ya no volvía a avanzar, no cuando más de la mitad estaba congelada, esperando ser devorada por el dragón. Pero eso a Bakugo no le importó, de hecho, su comida podía esperar.

Las comisuras de Himiko se elevaron en una sonrisa perspicaz sin decir nada.

Los carmesí del dragón observaron ese sinfín de recuerdos que Uraraka traía, con Midoriya de protagonista. El desarrollo que había tenido en todos estos años, dejaron al rubio cenizo con el pulso acelerado, sin controlar un nuevo instinto que estaba naciendo desde lo más profundo de su alma.

¿Por qué ahora que lo veía surgía esa sensación? ¿Es deseo de apoderarse de él sin ningún tipo de remordimiento? Ese puto deseo de invadir el pueblo de Yuei, con tal de llevarse a ese inútil y miedoso chico de cabello verde, mismo que apenas estaba entrando en la pubertad, joder.

Bakugo se enserió mucho más, concentrándose sí, pero ya no en el ritual, sino en los movimientos que Izuku hacía dentro de los recuerdos de Ochaco. Era imposible que no embelesaran al dragón, aunque fuera inconcebible que un humano tuviera ese tipo de _poder_ , siendo que nunca más volvió a tener contacto con él.

Salvo las veces que sabía ese niñito de mierda se metía al bosque, intentando buscarlo, obviamente sin lograrlo. Claro que el dragón lo sabía, pero no existía interés en él de hacer contacto con él, ya había sido suficiente fastidioso de infante antaño, y ahora de adolescente, seguramente lo era más. No le interesaba, no le importaba.

Aun así, Katsuki era consciente que Izuku tenía un gran interés por él. ¿Cómo no saberlo con tan urgente insistencia? Lo peor no era eso, sino más bien el hecho de que estuviera muy atento a las acciones del menor por buscarlo.

— ¿Acaso hay una comida mejor, umh? —no importaba los tintes perturbadores que la sirena pudiera tener, aún existía en ella cierta elegancia, la cual se dejó ver mientras movía sus dedos sobre el rostro de Uraraka. Sonrió, viéndola.

Afortunadamente o no, la vista de la humana estaba más que pérdida en el firmamento, con la conciencia bailando en la cuerda floja, a punto de caer al oscuro abismo y sin retorno.

 _Mierda, mierda, ¡mil veces mierda!_ El ceño de Bakugo se frunció, armando en sus ojos una lucha imposible de evitar. Y, ¿cómo no? Si en cada maldito recuerdo de esa humana, Midoriya soltaba comentarios de su curiosidad por el dragón y sus ojos se iluminaban como si fueran el mejor de los diamantes.

No lo sabía, no entendía la satisfacción que darse cuenta de eso le provocó. Tal vez era que, finalmente, uno de los aldeanos mostraba veneración ante su omnipotente poder como protector del pueblo. Tenía que ser eso.

Impasible, se levantó, negando y bufando como un toro a punto de embestir al torero, dispuesto a largarse de ahí.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Katsu? —el dulzón y escéptico tono de Himiko, hizo gruñir al nombrado.

—No quiero esa basura, regrésala —fue su única y encendida respuesta.

No obstante, no fue la única vez que el dragón regresó a los sacrificios del pueblo, hasta que finalmente demandó la presencia de Midoriya.

* * *

 ** _En el presente_**

El calor que entre el surco de los suaves glúteos de Midoriya existía, era algo que no importaba Bakugo negara, lo dominaban por completo. Y, que por supuesto lograban alimentarlo muy bien, en cualquier jodido sentido.

Ah, maldito humano que lo hacía perderse a sí mismo sin su consentimiento.

Observó por última vez el desnudo y rojizo trasero — _víctima_ de las palmas y centro viril de Katsuki— del de cabello verde, antes de asomarse a la entrada de la cueva, ubicada en lo alto de una montaña llena de árboles frondosos. Recibió el aire fresco matutino, relajándolo y adentrándose a la cueva, no sin antes rodear cada centímetro de su anatomía desnuda.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo, con su eterna expresión malhumorada y tosca, que no por ello le quitaba lo atractivo a sus facciones. Las nubles resplandecían bañadas en la luz del sol, hasta traspasarlas y llegar a cada hoja de todos los árboles.

Hoy era lunes. El día en que Midoriya debía volver al pueblo. Lo sabía, y por eso no había dejado que se vistiera en ningún momento, haciéndose cargo él de conseguir la comida. No quería desaprovechar nada de tiempo con el pecoso.

No era la primera vez que Bakugo se andaba desnudo junto con el muchacho de ojos verdes, pero sí la primera vez que un ansía repentina los tenía encadenados a ambos, hasta envolverse entre sus pieles, en estrofas de besos y gemidos, ardiendo como el mismo sol.

El joven dragón suspiró.

Katsuki estaba muy al tanto del incumplimiento de reglas que estaba haciendo desde que decidió tener el mismo sacrificio. Obviamente, no se arrepentía de nada, no lo haría nunca, ni aunque su alma se condenara, porque al final de cuentas, ésta ya le pertenecía a Izuku.

— ¿Kacchan? —bisbiseó un recién levantado pecoso.

—Regresa adentro, nerd idiota, hace frío —Katsuki lo volteó a ver de reojo unos segundos, porque estaba seguro que si lo miraba por completo, el deseo lo atacaría sin marcha atrás.

—Mmh… —Izuku frunció un poco el ceño. Estaba desnudo, pero su cuerpo seguía con la calidez que el dragón ejercía al estar con él, así que no importaba el frío, no lo sentía.

Caminó hasta llegar a él y lo abrazó por detrás, cerrando sus ojos. Le acarició sus pectorales con una dulzura propia de Midoriya, que no importaba que sus instintos lo dominaran _debajo_ de Bakugo, no perdía su carisma de ángel.

El rubio cenizo sujetó la diestra impropia y le mordió la muñeca, sin demasiada fuerza. Y, antes de que el de ojos esmeraldas se quejara, habló:

—Deja de perder el tiempo y vístete, debes regresar.

—Lo sé, es solo que yo no quiero regresar… —masculló en respuesta.

Katsuki era capaz de sentir el corazón acelerado del otro golpear contra su espalda. Y no es como si él se encontrara diferente, más bien, si por el fuera, no dejaría volver a Midoriya jamás. Era suyo, solo suyo, y quería ejercer como tal ese hecho.

Pero no podían. Y la única manera de mantener a salvo su relación, era continuar con la mentira, engañando a todos del sufrimiento que Izuku tenía cada fin de semana.

— ¿Es que acaso crees que yo sí quiero? Tu culo me pertenece, Deku de mierda, es aquí donde debería quedarse —gruñó, molesto y liberándose del abrazo sin ningún problema.

El aludido soltó una pequeña risa, más complacida que avergonzada.

—Anda, ahora ve a vestirte antes de que te la meta otra vez, joder —Katsuki le dio la vuelta al chico, no sin antes darle una sonora nalgada, sonriendo con orgullo.

— ¡Kacchan! —Midoriya volteó a verlo ruborizado hasta las orejas, en un reclamo claro y agarrándose su glúteo, de por sí ya rojo y con rasguños.

No le quedó de otra más que empezar a vestirse, porque si se ponía a reclamar, realmente la pelea que empezaría no sería precisamente verbal, sino _carnal_. Y sabía que debía regresar al pueblo.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, las miradas y cuchicheos ajenos se habían hecho fáciles de ignorar. Y no es como si llegara contando a diestra y siniestra la aventura de amor que vivía cada que era dejado en el claro del bosque.

Más bien, Izuku se esforzaba por parecer traumado, aunque no era bueno mintiendo y lo único que podía hacer era mostrarse ensimismado, serio. Nada más. No hablaba con nadie tan pronto atravesaba la entrada de Yuei, y tampoco nadie se acercaba a hablarle.

Si había rumores, quién sabía. Lo cierto era que tampoco podían creer o imaginarse que Izuku disfrutara de ser el sacrificio, porque al final de cuentas, los únicos que regresaron de su fatal destino seguían sin recuperarse del todo y no recordaban nada de lo que les sucedió.

Uraraka fue la única excepción del sufrimiento de memoria que los otros quedaron padeciendo. Ella no podía sentirse más que aliviada de seguir con vida, de sentirse ella misma, pero infinitamente preocupada por su amigo de cabello verde, experimentando en más de una ocasión, culpa.

Siempre esperaba a Izuku, igual que su madre, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a consolar su tan mala suerte de ser elegido como el sacrificio de siempre para el dragón. Para esa indómita bestia escondida.

Sin embargo, lo que en ésta ocasión recibió a un silencioso Midoriya, fue la multitud de habitantes, rodeando el hermoso corcel blanco y alto, que solo podía pertenecerle a alguien de la realeza. A un caballero de la capital.

— ¡Izuku! —su madre, corrió a abrazarlo tan pronto llegó, con tanto amor y preocupación, que una parte de él se sintió culpable por mantener a su madre engañada así. Aunque quizá no sufriría menos si supiera la verdad— ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó tan de prisa, que le costó entenderla un poco.

—Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad —Midoriya le sonrió ampliamente, sincero, mirándola. Y es que en eso no mentía.

A Inko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó nuevamente a su hijo. Debido a que ahora él estaba siendo más alto que ella, le costó un poco acunarlo contra su regazo.

—Mi Izuku…

—Mamá… —suspiró, sintiendo un sentimiento de impotencia en su garganta que se obligó a tragarse.

Ese maternal abrazo hubiese durado mucho tiempo, de no ser por qué el silencio reinó, pues todos se encontraban pendientes de las acciones del de cabello verde. Pero a decir verdad, solo era una sola persona que lo observaba con una inmutable serenidad y perspicacia.

Inko liberó poco a poco a su hijo, pero lo sujetó de la mano con fuerza, volteándose para también encarar a aquel que interrumpió su momento familiar.

Izuku no sabía cómo reaccionar, o qué pensar, al sentir como ese par de ojos heterocromáticos lo observaban sin tregua.

* * *

 _ **¡Ay, ay! ¡Finalmente Todoroki llegó al pueblo!**_

 _ **Luego de esos flash backs, el momento del mero salseo se acerca, jaja. He de confesar que me siento rara, no porque no me guste como llevo la historia, sino por ser la primera vez en que hago esto xD. No sé, siempre ponía un drama amoroso al inicio, y ahora la acción es primero. (?)**_

 _ **Bendito soundtrack de "Memorias de una Geisha", me inspiraron muy bien, jaja.**_

 _ **Seguramente al leer éste capítulo y el próximo, tendrán algunas dudas en cuanto a los tiempos, sin embargo, tendrá una pequeña línea del tiempo donde explicaré varias cosas, para que no se me pierdan, tranquis.**_

 _ **Well, eso ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Nos vemos pronto, cuídense muchooo! ¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios, eh!**_


	6. Sinfonía pausada

_**¡Hola, hola, swetties!**_

 _¿Qué creen? ¡Ya tengo internet y finalmente vacaciones! '3. Soy tan feliz, joder xD._

 _Antes de iniciar con el salseo de ésta historia(?), primero que nada, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SU APOYO! ;w; Me hacen tan feliz con todos sus favoritos, lecturas y comentarios, son tan geniales y saben cómo motivarme, jajaja._

 _Well, hacemos pausa de los sentimentalismos, eh, que no quiero entretenerlos mucho y así pasen a leer sin tardanza xD._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

El arrebol que el deslumbrante sol ocasionaba, mientras empezaba a ocultarse, dispuesto a "descansar", tenía a Toshinori hipnotizado con la belleza que sus ojos celestes observaban, mismos que adquirían un reflejo muy místico.

El peso que conllevaba ser el rey del país disminuía cada que salía al balcón de su lujosa y enorme habitación, a observar ese espectáculo de las nubes. Prefería dedicarse a ver el cielo, en vez a salir y descuidar momentáneamente sus responsabilidades como rey; pensarlo ya resultaba inapropiado.

Y no es que no tuviera derecho, porque claro que lo tenía. Incluso Aizawa se lo dejaba en claro muchas veces. Que entre él y Endeavor podían encargarse del país por una semana que el rey se tomara de descanso.

Pero ahí radicaba el problema. Yagi no quería dejar la confianza y bondad de sus habitantes en manos de alguien como Endeavor, no porque no lo creyera capaz, sino porque sabía muy bien lo inflexible que éste llegaba a ser. Y tampoco deseaba ocasionarle dolores de cabeza a su fiel amigo pelinegro, ya bastante tenía con soportarlo a él.

Las vacaciones era algo que jamás probaría. Y menos ahora, luego de haber recibido esa inquietante carta anónima del pueblo de Yuei.

Misma carta que se encontraba en sus manos y que era apretada con fuerza, como deseando borrar todos esos incidentes que la originaron. Era obvio que una carta de tal magnitud no llegaba por meros chismes o sospechas no comprobadas; lo que daba entender ahí, significaba que debía ser verdad.

Empero, el reconocido y venerado rey del País del Sur, All Might —sobrenombre que se ganó por su reconocido trabajo en gobernar— se negaba a aceptar que algo que pudiera alterar a los Stella, existiera. No era como que su vida estuviera en riesgo, pero sí la paz dentro de su país y que podía afectar los lazos de tregua con los restantes tres países.

— ¿Qué harían ustedes si continuaran existiendo? —murmuró cuando las estrellas empezaron a aparecer, formando esas _divinas_ constelaciones. Suspiró y negó— Más bien, es por ustedes que esto continúa.

Sus pensamientos y teorías se vieron interrumpidos con dos toques a su puerta. Solo existía una persona que tenía un acceso sin límites a su _intimidad_ , así que no fue necesario voltearse para que Toshinori supiese quién era.

—Adelante, Aizawa.

Y la voz del susodicho se escuchó, una vez la puerta se cerró al dejarlo entrar.

—Ha llegado el primer informe de Todoroki —avisó. Y aún con la seriedad del asunto, ese tinte de pereza no se borraba de su tono. Esa era una marca personal que, en secreto, hacía sonreír a Toshinori.

* * *

Ser un soldado reconocido en todo el país no le quitaba el cansancio e incomodidad a su cuerpo, luego de haber viajado tres días a caballo para llegar al pueblo de Yuei. Lógicamente, como el educado, leal y formidable caballero que era, no se quejaría en ningún momento. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Mucho menos cuando recibió tan buen trato de los pueblerinos, que parecían encantados con la visita de alguien tan cercano al rey. O más bien, aliviados, como si todos sus problemas fuesen a acabarse con la llegada de Shoto. Era así como éste lo sentía y gracias a su perspicacia que lo hacía todo un erudito, fue que una duda llegó a su mente. ¿Es que el dragón no ejercía bien su trabajo como para tener a los habitantes de Yuei casi desesperados por ayuda?

Eso era lo que menos le inquietaba, aun sabiendo que las palabras de esa carta anónima no parecían ser falsas.

El problema fue cuando sus ojos bicolores se encontraron con la figura de ese muchacho que recién llegaba al pueblo. Ese chico de cabellos verdes alborotados, como si fueran la copa de un árbol con sus hojas moviéndose por ráfagas de viento, que tenía esmeraldas en sus ojos y unas pecas en las mejillas que le otorgaban una apariencia inocente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó, caminando lentamente hasta acercarse a él, evitando el intimidarlo.

Midoriya se quedó mudo unos segundos, observándolo y sin poder evitar notar la evidente belleza de ese muchacho, poseedor de un cabello bicolor; de un lado blanco y otro rojo intenso, con ojos igual de diferentes; en uno era un iris azul hielo y en el otro, gris cenizo.

Era imposible ignorar a semejante hombre tan atrayente físicamente, pese a su rostro sereno. Lejos de sentirse intimidado por tratarse de un caballero de las primeras filas del rey, se sintió tranquilo, ingenuo del verdadero motivo de esa visita.

—Midoriya Izuku —asintió. Sin importar el gran impacto que Todoroki causó en él, hubo algo en su interior, que le alertó a no sentirse verdaderamente tranquilo. Le sonrió ligeramente.

— ¡Es el _juguete_ del dragón! —alguien, lo suficientemente cobarde como para no mostrarse a la vista, fue quién exclamó.

Así que ya no era un sacrificio, ahora había pasado a ser un juguete. Izuku sabía que no existía verdad en esas palabras, sin embargo, sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

—Por favor, he de pedirles que se abstengan de comentarios, sobre todo, cuando _no_ los he pedido —enfatizó, enviando una mirada a toda la gente que los rodeaba.

Lo expresivo que podía llegar a ser el chico de cabello verde era lo que le dificultaba mentir, fue por esa misma razón que ese sentimiento fugaz no pasó desapercibido.

—Mucho gusto, Midoriya. Mi nombre es Todoroki Shoto —se presentó formalmente, sin ningún otro gesto, debido a que Inko no soltaba la mano de su hijo—. Mi visita aquí, es porque el rey solicita una entrevista con cada habitante del pueblo.

Nadie, nadie en todo el País del Sur sabía la relación que existía entre All Might y los dragones de los Pueblos Elegidos, nadie. Saberlo solo conllevaría a la intranquilidad de los habitantes, por eso existía la obligación de cada general, hacerles creer a todos que ellos solo no atacaban a los dragones, porque eran peligrosos.

Midoriya no tenía ese conocimiento —ni siquiera Katsuki—, pero fue capaz de sentir un estremecimiento de alerta al escuchar las palabras del caballero heterocromático. Tal vez solo era una idea paranoide. Tal vez. Y esa misma idea era la que no le borró el temor durante toda la semana.

Shoto había aclarado que las entrevistas eran para evaluar el trabajo del rey con cada pueblo y ciudades; si los recursos que él brindaba eran suficientes y bien administrados. Debido a la ignorancia de los pueblerinos, creyeron en eso, pero no disminuyó los señalamientos de muchos hacía Izuku, como gritándole indirectamente a Todoroki que hicieran algo con el dragón.

Todoroki entendió por qué All Might decidió mantener oculto su lazo con los dragones. Si así se ponían que no lo sabían, ahora sería si en verdad lo supieran.

A excepción de un solo habitante, desconocido hasta para Shoto, era quién sí sabía del verdadero motivo de la visita del chico de cabello bicolor.

* * *

Las ráfagas del viento, no solo causadas por la otoñal estación, sino por los aleteos cercanos del dragón, creaban diminutas olas en el gran lago que Himiko habitaba. El reflejo de la luna igualmente acompañaba a la transparente agua, dándole una visión del hermoso paisaje en el cielo, uno que parecía embriagar con solo observarlo. Cualquiera podría perderse, cualquier podría soñar mientras admiraba el fantástico firmamento lleno de estrellas.

Era una noche muy iluminada, teniendo en cuenta de que el ambiente en Yuei no encendería ni siquiera una luz de veladora.

Toga lo sabía. Con su habilidad, ella conocía lo que sucedía entre los habitantes cada que la luz continuaba en el cielo. Estaba segura que Bakugo también sentía que el ritmo en su canto de dominio, se pausaba con lo que fuera que sucedía dentro del pueblo, pero se abstenía a preguntar; hacerlo, significaba que creía que había alguien capaz de hacerle frente a él, un poderoso dragón, así que simplemente lo ignoraba.

—No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, lindo Katsu, jejeh… —siseó en una risa infantil, pero tétrica. Era de esas veces que Himiko no tenía el control de sí misma.

Ella era capaz de usar magia, gracias a la energía del lago, sin embargo, su habilidad no era tan poderosa a menos que la luna estuviese presente; dependía de las fases lunares el nivel que adquirían sus habilidades. Por eso, cuando el reflejo del lago se volvió un reflejo de lo que en Yuei sucedía, la expresión de Toga se volvió acorde a la edad que aparentaba, solo por un par de segundos.

—Parece que el príncipe juega muy bien sus cartas —frunció el ceño, no por lo que Todoroki iba entrelazando en su modo de hacer la entrevista a los pueblerinos, sino por la sombra de alguien más, con un objetivo más directo—, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Dónde está tu inteligencia, caballero?

Tanto ella, como Bakugo conocían que un precio debía existir de continuar con el mismo sacrificio tanto tiempo. Y, no solo eso, sino que el Período de Soledad continuaban creando desconfianza y temor entre los habitantes, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo como esto apareciera, sin necesidad de que el dragón hubiese cambiado el método de los sacrificios.

Sino eran los humanos, serían los Stella. Sí, Bakugo lo sabía muy bien. Lo entendía, aun estando volando, fingiendo no prestarle atención a los cuchicheos que tenía la sirena con ella misma. Estaba preparado, siempre supo que podía correr un riesgo y también sabía cómo proteger al chico que amaba; tenía sus ventajas que, pese a que Toga lo sacara de quicio, podía confiar en ella.

Sí, dragón y sirena sabían muy bien qué podía venir, y la única opción que podrían hacer. Lo sabían bien.

Pero Midoriya no.

* * *

—Pareces preocupado —Uraraka terminó de servirle el chocolate caliente a su amigo, que estaba de visita, en esa entrañable amistad sin final.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —Midoriya se rascó la sien, con su visión clavada en el humo del chocolate— Bueno, no he podido dormir bien, ya sabes… — _ser el sacrificio del dragón tiene secuelas_ , añadió en su fuero interno; estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se frenó, recordando que su amiga era especialmente sensible con ese tema.

Aun así, Ochaco entendió muy bien. Frunció sus labios, bajando la mirada unos segundos, se sentó frente a Izuku y sostuvo su taza de café.

—Yo sé lo difícil que es… Yo…

—No es necesario que digas algo, no quiero alterarte con esos recuerdos —interrumpió Midoriya, poniendo dulcemente su mano sobre la ajena, en un acto de empatía. Sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, como un analgésico para el alma.

—Sé que tú no mereces eso. Te sacrificas por todos nosotros, ¡y aun así no son capaces de comportarse como tal! —estalló, frunciendo con mayor fuerza sus labios, de la misma manera que el ceño, con sus ojos traicioneros, soltando ligeras cascadas de sal sobre sus mejillas, que no tardó en limpiarse.

La sonrisa de Izuku se tornó más comprensiva, sintiendo miles de pinchazos de culpa en su pecho. _Si tan solo pudiera decirte que yo no estoy sufriendo_ , pensó, sintiendo una picazón en su garganta.

—No importa que ellos no cambien su actitud hacía mí. Yo no acepté ser el sacrificio esperando que me aceptaran —aseguró, con un brillo determinado en sus pupilas—, sino para que nadie más sufriera. Sobre todo tú, Uraraka-san.

La castaña sintió una furia descontrolada durante unos momentos, ¿cómo no sentirla? ¡Si Izuku realmente era un _héroe_ para todos y nadie era capaz de agradecérselo! Su pueblo podría tener muchas cosas buenas que los turistas admiraran, pero como personas, la mayoría eran un asco. ¡Cuánta frustración e impotencia sentía Ochaco! Deseaba con todo su corazón que valoraran las acciones y sacrificio que su amigo hacía.

Resopló, negando. Y Midoriya endulzó su sonrisa; él supo lo que su mejor amiga pensó.

"Yuei no se lo merece".

La culpa volvió a teñirse a su espalda, como una garrapata. Él no era un héroe, o al menos, ya no lo era según él. O quizá nunca lo fue.

Que el fuera elegido por la misma petición del dragón, solo complació ese intenso deseo de querer volver a ver a su salvador y comprobar que, efectivamente, era el dragón. Esa bestia que todos le temían.

No podía negar que al principio sintió miedo, hasta terror. Sin embargo, y poco a poco, todo cambió a tal punto, que ahora no era un sacrificio para el dragón, sino era su _amante_. Algo que era incapaz de no disfrutar, porque lo hacía, y en demasía.

Una parte de él, deseaba decírselo a Uraraka, para calmar su preocupación hacía él y enojo contra los pueblerinos —de la misma manera que deseaba hacerlo con su madre—, pero simplemente no podía. No entendía muchas cosas y aun así sabía que hacerlo, o siquiera insinuarlo, sería el fin de todo lo que había logrado —y costado conseguir— con Bakugo.

Ya llevaba alrededor de casi cuatro años mintiendo a su pueblo, a su mejor amiga, a su madre. La culpa ya era más soportable y no importaba lo mucho que en el fondo le doliera, estaba dispuesto a seguir por el rubio cenizo.

—Tranquila, sabes que me es suficiente con que tú y mi madre lo reconozcan.

—Eres tan noble, Izuku —suspiró, liberándose poco a poco. Se limpió sus ojos, recuperando lentamente su habitual expresión—. Bueno, ¿qué esperas para tomar tu chocolate? Se va a enfriar —animó.

—Oh, es verdad, lo siento —se apresuró a sujetar su taza con ambas manos y dio un trago, sin prisas, para evitar quemarse—. ¡Está delicioso! Eres una excelente cocinera.

— ¿Tú crees? Me esforcé bastante, sobre todo porque Todoroki-san estuvo aquí.

Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Izuku, se heló en su rostro. Fue solo por unos segundos, pero los suficientes para alertarle a la muchacha que algo no estaba bien.

—Ah, sí, las entrevistas. ¿Son muy rigurosas?

— ¿No te ha entrevistado? —Izuku negó, bebiendo nuevamente de su chocolate, prefiriendo quemarse la lengua _literalmente_ , a hacer alguna otra cosa que lo evidenciara— Mm, no, solo pregunta de las cosas que hacemos aquí y que si los proyectos de construcciones llegan.

—Ya veo.

—Pero no te preocupes, él no hace caso a los comentarios sobre ti. Es un buen tipo, muy ético.

Midoriya suspiró internamente, aliviado. No porque Todoroki hiciera oídos sordos a los comentarios prejuiciosos de varios pueblerinos, sino porque su anterior expresión no fue entendida con el certero significado.

* * *

Finalmente, el turno de Midoriya llegó.

A pesar de que Todoroki se presentó a su casa, decidió atender primero a su madre, haciendo la entrevista frente a él, probablemente para ayudar a los nervios del de cabello verde y notara que en verdad no era para nada malo su visita.

El muchacho de cabellera albina y roja no vestía el típico atuendo que un caballero usaría. Por lo mismo que no deseaba imponer temor a los pueblerinos —menos a Izuku por obvias razones—, es que optó por vestir un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, y sobre de ésta, un chaleco de tela azul marino. Su calzado eran dos botas negras, mientras que en su cintura llevaba una porta espadas. Y el aura que destilaba era tan elegante, que todos eran incapaces de negarle las respuestas que él quería.

—De acuerdo, empecemos —asintió, sentándose en la mesa del comedor, con Inko frente a él—. Su nombre es Midoriya Inko, ¿no? —él revisó una lista, recibiendo el asentimiento de la mujer.

Las siguientes palabras de Shoto no fueron escuchadas por Izuku. Tal vez debería estar más alerta, sin embargo, no podía, ya que hoy era viernes. Y, como cada viernes, él sería llevado ante el dragón, continuando con ese ciclo sin fin; más que sentirse impaciente por volver a ver a Bakugo, se sentía preocupado.

No le gustaba la idea de tener que encontrarse con el dragón, con un caballero del rey en su pueblo. Sabía que no debía preocuparse, Katsuki nunca bajaba la guardia aunque estuviera con él, pero la inquietud de su pecho lo tenía ensimismado. Suspiró.

—Muy bien, Midoriya-san, eso ha sido todo —Shoto se dirigió a la mujer, educado y agradecido.

— ¿Era justo lo que deseaba, Todoroki-san? —Inko miró la lista que el muchacho sostenía, con una corta sonrisa. Luego, miró el reloj que estaba ubicado enfrente, justo cuando un par de toscos golpes contra la puerta interrumpieron.

Izuku se sobresaltó de su asiento. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó perdido en su mente, pero era imposible para él no reaccionar ante la alarma de que era momento de ser servido ante el dragón. _Recuerda que no deben saber que lo disfrutas_ , se dijo internamente, frunciendo los labios.

Tenía sus ventajas que se sintiera preocupado; podía desahogar esa sensación actuando para los demás; podía usar el miedo, que no entendía por qué tenía, hacía la idea de volver a ir con el dragón.

Inko se incorporó, con un sombra de impotencia en sus ojos, que a Todoroki no le pasó desapercibida, mucho menos a Izuku.

—Me temo que su entrevista deberá continuar después.

El caballero no dijo nada, solo se levantó caminando detrás de la mujer de cabello verde, y al abrir ésta la puerta, se encontró con el presidente y el sheriff. Detrás de ellos se encontraban la gran mayoría de los habitantes, unos pares traían cuerdas y pañuelos, otros algunas armas puntiagudas y antorchas.

En efecto, ya era el momento del sacrificio.

—Debería dejar que sea su hijo quién abra, no tiene por qué seguir enfrentándose a esto, Inko —sugirió, tan frío y distante, el presidente.

Izuku se estremeció y bajó la mirada. La culpa otra vez lo atacó, apesadumbrado. Caminó con intenciones de atravesar su puerta, esperando que todos dejaran de ver a su madre con ese tinte malicioso y lleno de crítica, que lejos de hacerlos ver como vecinos preocupados, hacía justo lo contrario.

—En absoluto. Él es mi _hijo_ —la delicada y dulce voz de Inko sonó firme, segura, enfrentando a todos con sus ojos brillantes, siendo el escudo perfecto de las prejuicios de cada habitante.

Nadie dijo nada más, esperando en silencio que Midoriya saliera, pese a que sabían que siempre se tardaba. Era normal, por muy curioso que antes se hubiese mostrado, —casi— todos creían que con solo ser parte del ritual de sacrificio del dragón, uno caería presa del horror. Así que era lógico ya no ver emoción o curiosidad en el rostro ensombrecido del muchacho.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Entre más tardes, será peor para ti, lo sabes —dijo el sheriff, con una voz áspera e impaciente.

 _Si supieran el favor que me hacen_ , pensó Midoriya, tratando de no levantar la mirada, o su actuación se vería en peligro. Apretó sus manos en puños, _si ustedes supieran que en verdad el dragón no es la bestia infernal que imaginan es… Si ustedes entendieran que él… Que Kacchan…_

Una mano posándose en el hombro del chico interrumpió el discurso en su pensamiento, robándoles el aliento al resto de habitantes que esperaban, con malas caras, la salida de éste. Todos los pares de ojos se estancaron en Shoto, quien permaneció tranquilo, como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera la gran cosa.

—Creo que hoy el dragón se quedará sin comida —dijo.

Estragos en su corazón llegaron a Izuku, no por sentirse defendido por el caballero. No, eso era lo de menos. ¡Él no podía dejar de ver a Katsuki! Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no porque creyera que el dragón fuese a atacar su pueblo por incumplir el trato —sabía bien que no lo haría—, sino porque quería verlo. De verdad quería verlo. Anhelaba respirar el perfume de ese rubio cenizo, ese que le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, que nunca se separarían.

Ese aroma que le hacía olvidar la culpa por engañar a su madre y mejor amiga, a los del pueblo. Ese que lo descontrolaba.

El resto de los habitantes que observaban, dieron un respingo, con el terror pintado en cada poro de su rostro. Algunos soltaron las cosas que traían, otros las apretaron con mayor fuerza. ¡Era impensable que el dragón se quedara sin el sacrificio! Y no porque lo respetaran mucho, ¡¿qué le esperaría al pueblo si el dragón no recibía lo que quería?! ¡No, no debían dejarlo sin su comida, o juguete, o lo que fuera Midoriya! No querían volver a sentir el Período de Soledad en Yuei.

Las hostiles miradas que recibió Todoroki le dejaron en claro la posición del pueblo, pero no se inmutó, para nada. No por nada era una de los principales caballeros que el rey reconocía. Se había ganado su puesto.

El presidente alzó una mano, calmando los sentimientos impasibles de los habitantes. Y el sheriff volteó a verlos.

—Es imposible que acatemos algo como eso, Todoroki-san —los ojos negros del gobernante de Yuei se posaron en el muchacho, firmes, pero que tenían un ligero brillo de preocupación—. No puedo permitir que mi pueblo peligre por el dragón.

—El dragón protege a su pueblo, ¿por qué los atacaría? —elevó mínimamente una ceja, que no cambió en casi nada su expresión neutra. Se mantenía muy perceptivo ante el ambiente.

Izuku miró fijamente al caballero heterocromático, mientras que Inko lo abrazó. Para ella, esta era una oportunidad de salvar a su hijo de ser el sacrificio del dragón.

— ¡Porque es una maldita bestia! ¡Es el demonio! —gritaron con acusación desde el fondo de la multitud.

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó el sheriff— Saben lo que sucederá si hablan imprudentemente.

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Sí, todos sabían —creían— que el dragón vendría a mostrarles de lo que verdaderamente era capaz de hacer. Vendría a matarlos. Sin embargo, muchos tenían un miedo tan irracional al dragón, que necesitaban gritar, pidiendo ayuda de quién ahora era su esperanza.

La alarma en los esmeralda de Midoriya captó la atención de Todoroki por unos segundos. Lo que esos ojos destilaban no era alivio ni terror, de eso fue fácil darse cuenta; a uno no le brillan las pupilas cuando se va a encontrar con una amenaza. Mucho menos se preocupan por ésta.

—Como ve, no es un protector lo que tenemos aquí —señaló el presidente.

Todoroki negó, empujando sutilmente al chico de cabello verde dentro de la casa, recibiendo un gesto de incertidumbre por éste.

—Lamento interrumpir su rutina —no gustaba de imponerse ante nadie, pero aquí debía hacerlo. En sus ojos desató todo el poder autoritario que tenía permitido por ser un caballero de las primeras filas del rey, mirando a todos, con sus ojos bicolores abrumadores—. Pero hoy _no_ habrá sacrificio.

El miedo se expandió como una neblina tóxica, adhiriéndose en cada individuo presente, haciéndoles imaginar lo peor. Debido a esto, Shoto se vio obligado a añadir en su orden:

—Y tampoco quedarán desprotegidos, no mientras un caballero esté aquí.

No importó que era un simple humano, la fortaleza y valentía de Todoroki fue tan percibida por todos, como si acabaran de encontrar a un ángel caído, dispuestos a protegerlos. No importaba si era una fantasía lejana el que un humano le ganara a un dragón, pero con solo ver la mirada tan firme de Shoto, se sintieron capaces de confiar, aunque sea por hoy.

Sin embargo, el presidente no se encontró muy convencido.

Y, debido a la conmoción que entre la mayoría hubo, nadie fue capaz de percibir una siniestra y divertida sonrisa fugaz entre una de las personas ahí amontonadas.

* * *

La furia de su cuerpo era tan poderosa, tan jodidamente abrumadora, que parecía que un mar completo se evaporaba, pues Katsuki estaba que echaba humo. ¿Y cómo no estar con deseo de incendiar todo a su puto paso? ¿Cómo no tener el deseo de mandarlos al infierno a todos? Es más, ¿por qué carajo no iba de una vez a prenderles fuego?

Y es que podía _tolerar_ un ausentismo de sus órdenes. Pero dos, simplemente no.

Rugidos feroces eran los que adornaban la noche ése sábado. No había nada en el cielo, más que las nubes grises, nublando y oscureciendo todo a su paso como ahora mismo el dragón deseaba hacerlo con el pueblo de Yuei.

Bakugo podía tolerar que ya no le veneraran y que le temieran —de hecho, eso era hasta mejor—, pero _no_ era capaz de hacerlo tratándose de Midoriya. ¡¿Qué demonios había sucedido como para que no le trajeran a su amado e inútil humano desde hace dos semanas?! Sus garras se apretaban contra el suelo rocoso de ese acantilado, acompañando el coro de su ira.

Todos en Yuei escuchaban esos amenazantes rugidos y aun así, Izuku no había sido entregado a sus aposentos.

La semana pasada casi se descontrola y estaba a casi nada de salir volando para lanzarles su estrepitoso aliento de fuego. Sin embargo, solo hubo alguien capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón y que en éste momento lo contenía, sino, estaba seguro que ahora mismo estaría quemando a todos los jodidos humanos en Yuei.

No podía quedarse tranquilo, paciente, sin hacer nada, porque Midoriya no había aparecido ante él.

Bakugo sabía de la mala visión que todos los pueblerinos tenían del muchacho con esmeraldas en sus ojos, estaba muy bien enterado. Todas las veces que regresó a los sacrificios, vio en ellos a Izuku; qué pensaban de éste, y el desarrollo que el chico había tenido todos estos años. Fue así como poco a poco reconoció su interés en el humano, hasta que hace tres años, envió una señal, sin todavía pedirlo de sacrificio.

Sabía del maldito riesgo que conllevaba su interés, sin embargo, su voluntad había valido mierda en todo un año que estuvo recibiendo y regresando los sacrificios. Ese tiempo fue suficiente, junto con los recuerdos que los demás tenían de Midoriya, para hacerlo entender lo que en verdad quería. Y, por supuesto, antes de pedirlo a él como sacrificio, primero tenía que saber lo que verdaderamente el muchacho sentía, conocerlo y, lo más importante, si él valía que se arriesgara de ésta forma.

Si Izuku le tenía miedo o no.

Fue por eso que hasta hace tres meses es que lo exigió cómo sacrificio, conformándose con las migajas de los demás para poder regresarlos con vida. No supo cómo, pero decidió hacerlo durante todo éste tiempo hasta pedir a Izuku.

Toga se había burlado tanto de él, justo como lo estaba haciendo hoy.

— ¡No tientes tu puta suerte, maldita arpía! —gruñó, sin evitar escupirle fuego al lago, donde la sirena se hundió para no quemarse.

—Tú sabías que esto pasaría en algún momento, no quieras tirarme a mí tu furia —Toga hizo un puchero, mientras se tocaba los labios con su índice, con esa mirada infantil de siempre.

— ¡Con mayor razón deberías quitarme tu maldito hechizo, joder! ¡Ese puto pueblo sabrá de lo que soy capaz! ¡AGH! —la explosión de ira volvió a salir por el hocico del dragón. Aleteó violentamente, bajando hasta el lago, mientras su transformación llegaba y se mostraba como humano.

Himiko soltó una risita al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, que no tardó en enfundarse su pantalón, que estaba tirado en el césped, casi rompiéndolo por la fuerza de su agarre.

—No puedes y lo sabes. Traerás más rápido a ellos, sin poder cuidar a Izuku como planeas.

— ¡Entonces dime la maldita manera en que puedo mandarlos al demonio y hacerlos sufrir sin matarlos! —no supo cómo se movió tan rápido, que Toga no pudo escapar de su agarre, y ahora se encontraba siendo ahorcada— ¡Dime cómo, maldita sea! ¡No pueden negarme a Izuku tan rápido!

Era una de las pocas veces que Bakugo usaba el nombre del chico, usualmente de insultos típicos y "Deku", no pasaba. Claro, cuando esas veces ocurrían, no eran con Midoriya presente.

Y es que esa furia desmedida solo escondía una horrenda preocupación que expandía ese jodido vacío en su pecho, que siempre había tenido y solo era capaz de controlar con su "comida", mismo que solo Midoriya podía llegar ahora, sin necesidad de usar algún ritual para matarlo. No obstante, ese no era el motivo por que el Katsuki estaba tan descontrolado.

Era porque lo amaba, que su feroz instinto quería ir y arrebatárselo al pueblo.

Toga simplemente se reía, sin importarle la asfixia. El joven dragón bramó, y la liberó, azotándola contra el agua. _¡MIERDA!,_ dio un puñetazo tremendo contra el suelo, que sus dedos se lastimaron.

—Kirishima —murmuró Himiko, tallándose la garganta y tosiendo, que su voz más bien fue tan ligera como un hilo.

—Tsk… —Bakugo apretó los labios, sin mirarla. Sinceramente, no deseaba inmiscuir a su mejor amigo en algo como esto, porque lo pondría en peligro; ya suficiente hizo con mentir para protegerlo.

—Es tú única opción, aunque no te guste.

—Las cosas empeoraran si el viene, idiota —siseó, viéndola de refilón.

—No necesita venir, con un mensaje basta. Yo soy tu intermedia —otra vez, esa inusual aura madura de Toga, apareció.

Ah, sí tan solo no estuviera loca, a Bakugo se le haría todo más fácil.

—Joder, joder… ¡Maldita sea! —se alborotó su cabello con ambas manos, en tremenda frustración.

Himiko estaba por iniciar, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ellos dos no eran los únicos ahí presentes. Eso no era lo inquietante, sino, ¿por qué no fueron capaces de escucharlo?

Bakugo gruñó, adquiriendo una posición defensiva, con un brillo asesino.

—Lamento no ser la persona que tanto quieres ver, _Dragón Protector_ —un brillo bicolor se encontró con los rojizos anaranjados del dragón—. Hace tiempo que no te veo.

* * *

 _ **Jé.**_

 _Estoy tan segura que ustedes saben quién es la persona que ha aparecido frente a Bakugo y Toga xD. Y aunque no lo sepan, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán(?)._

 _Por alguna_ causalidad _del destino, terminé formando un dúo muy interesante entre Kacchan y Toga, lol, al inicio de la historia ni me los había planteado, pero ahora me doy cuenta del importante papel que está empezando a jugar (y que jugará) Toga; y no sé, siento que sus personalidades van muy bien XD._

 _Ah, tantos plots que se han formado. No desesperen, swetties, al final sabrán todo, todititito._

 _Aprovechó ésta parte de las notas para dejarles una línea del tiempo para ésta historia, y así se enteren bien de los tiempos en que la relación de Kacchan y Deku se suscitó, porque soy consciente que hay algunas cosas que puede confundirlos, espero logren aclararse algunas cosas, sino, son libres de preguntarme xD._

* * *

 **► LÍNEA DE TIEMPO ◄**

* * *

. Izuku tenía **5 años** cuando fue ayudado por Katsuki.

. Izuku tenía **12 años** cuando se encontró con Kirishima y Uraraka fue elegida como sacrificio, siendo observados todos sus recuerdos por Katsuki en esa ocasión, al haber sido llevada al bosque.

En ese mismo año, es que Katsuki observa, como un adicto, todos los recuerdos e imágenes que las personas —sacrificios— tienen de Izuku. Es así como va interesándose en él y va conociéndolo. Es por eso que no "se alimenta" de ellos, porque los recuerdos de Midoriya se perderían en el ritual, y, aunque se alimentara con parte de ellos, no sería lo mismo a verlo.

Por eso interrumpía sus rituales de alimentación, prefiriendo perderse en la imagen de Izuku, que a nutrirse él mismo.

. Izuku tenía **13 años** cuando le llegó el primer mensaje del dragón, por medio de una de las personas que regresaron de ser sacrificios. Obviamente, fue bajo un hechizo de nuestra querida Toga, para evitar que _ese_ individuo fuera consciente dé.

Los primeros encuentros que tenían Katsuki e Izuku eran a la distancia; Katsuki si veía a Izuku, pero éste último no podía verlo. Sus conversaciones eran lentas, pero quién más hablaba era Izuku.

. Cuando Izuku cumplió **15 años** , su regalo por parte de Katsuki, fue finalmente dejarse ver. Fue el inicio del tinte romántico entre ambos, claro, sin dejar de lado los insultos y actitud tsundere del dragón.

En ese mismo año, Katsuki le contó la verdad sobre los sacrificios, que ya hice insinuación (imagino es fácil de deducir), pero que aclararé debidamente más adelante.

. Y, al poco tiempo de los **16 años** de Izuku, finalmente fue exigido como sacrificio por el dragón. Lo tomó por sorpresa, porque Katsuki nunca le dijo nada, hasta que se vieron en persona y le explicó que esa sería la mejor manera de verse. Nunca le dijo, que también era porque estaba enterado de los prejuicios que todos tenían contra Izuku, ante los rumores que _alguien_ esparció, y no quería que le dañasen.

A su vez, en esa primera noche de sacrificio, es que Katsuki e Izuku tuvieron sexo.

. Actualmente, llevan tres meses jugando a que Izuku es el sacrificio y Katsuki el dragón que lo utiliza, como se menciona en el primer capítulo.

. La edad actual de Izuku es de 16 años, mientras que la de Katsuki es desconocida (ya saben, es un dragón), pero aparenta la edad de 17 años.

. Como aclaración final, los sacrificios antes eran cada mes, excepto cuando el sacrificio estaba cargado con más energía de la esperada en un humano; ahí sí, demoraba en haber otro sacrificio. Pero debido al Período de Soledad, es que Katsuki empieza a exigir que sea cada semana, tanto como "castigo" y por la devoción pérdida de los pueblerinos.

* * *

 _Por hoy, eso ha sido todos, swetties. ¡Y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, eh! Los estaré esperando._

 _Cuídense mucho :3_


	7. El filo de las cartas

**El filo de las cartas**

* * *

« _**De:**_ _Todoroki Shoto._

 _A casi dos semanas de mi estancia en Yuei, los hechos que han acontecido frente a mí, no son más que la clara preocupación del individuo señalado en la Carta Anónima, no hacía su persona, sino al dragón._

 _Es cuidadoso. Nadie más parece percatarse, ni mucho menos enterado de las sospechas que el Anónimo plasmó en la carta. Ni siquiera su madre, pues he observado en ella una genuina preocupación._

 _No logro entender el verdadero motivo de éste radical cambio en el ortodoxo método que los dragones siempre han usado. El individuo señalado no reveló ninguna evidencia corporal, ni facial, más que lo mencionado anteriormente._

 _Tampoco parece enterado de la verdadera relación existente con los Stella; no sospecha de mi llegada, pero tampoco confía en mí._

 _Decidí impedir el sacrificio semanal. Y la respuesta del pueblo no fue grata; no porque fuera una falta de respeto hacía el Dragón Protector, sino por el terror que les causa, así que concluyo que el Período de Soledad sigue con ellos._

 _Desde el día de mi llegada, hasta hoy, nadie se ha acercado a hablar directamente a mí del dragón. Es como si nadie supiera de la Carta Anónima._

 _Las pistas siguen siendo muy pobres. Concuerdo con ustedes de que no llamen a mi padre aún, por ende, he decidido tomar una acción diferente._

 _Voy a hablar con el Dragón Protector. Si no vuelve a recibir un informe mío dentro de una semana, entonces, llegará el momento en que a mi padre le concierna esto._ »

All Might suspiró con pesadez, mientras repasaba una y otra vez el último párrafo que Todoroki escribió en su segundo informe. Solo porque no podía ir y viajar hasta Yuei en éste momento, porque si lo hacía, la sospecha de que algo malo sucedía en el País del Sur, no solo alertaría a los habitantes, sino a los demás países y a los Stella.

Sus hombros cada vez pesaban más y más, preso de la tensión y preocupación. Rogaba a las estrellas que a Shoto no le sucediera nada, no solo porque Endeavor enloquecería si su querido hijo moría en manos de un dragón, sino por su falla de responsabilidad que tenía en cuidar a todos.

Era lo único que no le gustaba de ser rey. Que por la mera constitución escrita desde hace tanto tiempo, lo obligaban a él, como líder de una nación, quedarse en su palacio, pendiente de que nada se saliera de control, mientras que sus caballeros luchaban por él. Definitivamente no era justo, no era algo de lo que Toshinori pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

Llevó su diestra a la frente, suspirando sonoramente, con su mirada baja y sin ser capaz de ignorar ese informe.

—Con esa cara, no serás capaz de mentirle a Endeavor —argumentó Aizawa, sentado frente al rey. Era el único que lo trataba como una persona normal, que ignoraba el hecho de que era un rey.

Bueno, el padre de Todoroki también lo hacía, sin embargo, lo que lo motivaba a él era más bien los celos, en vez del _profundo_ cariño que habitaba el pecho del pelinegro.

—Ya no sé si la mejor elección sea seguirle mintiendo a Endeavor —admitió un apesadumbrado rey, doblando la carta, para esconderla muy bien.

—Si te permites la duda de tu criterio, permítete entonces el recuerdo del devastador modo que tiene Endeavor de ejecutar la ley —Aizawa quería mucho a Toshinori, sin embargo, su voz fue dura. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que su amigo cayera en la desesperación y preocupación.

—… —Yagi frunció el ceño y sonrió con tristeza.

—La primera vez que sucedió algo como esto, todo un pueblo desapareció y ningún habitante quedó vivo —miraba fijamente al rubio, tan directo como siempre. Dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana de esa oficina— y los Stella casi nos condenan. Y si Endeavor vuelve a hacerse cargo de algo como esto, con más razón lo harán ahora.

Toshinori alzó sus ojos turquesa, encontrándose con los negros del otro.

—Me inquieta que no sé realmente si nos condenaran aunque Endeavor no participe y les baste solo con saber lo que sucede. Lo que su dragón ha hecho —la preocupación teñía su ceño, incluso la punta de sus dedos estaban fríos, por lo que entrelazó sus propias manos sobre el escritorio.

—El Período de Soledad no fue nuestra responsabilidad y ellos lo saben.

—No quiero que la historia se repita, Aizawa.

—No lo hará, idiota, deja de preocuparte de más.

Inesperadamente, y en silencio, la zurda del pelinegro se posicionó sobre las del rey, en un gesto cálido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte, para regresarle la seguridad a Toshinori.

* * *

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ AQUÍ, HIJO DE PUTA?! —si Bakugo no se transformó o se lanzó encima para matar a aquel entrometido caballero, fue porque Himiko lanzó un veloz hechizo de contención, impidiéndole moverse— ¡Puta sirena de pacotilla! ¡¿De qué maldito lado estás, perra?! ¡SUÉLTAME! —demandó, rugiendo, golpeando los tímpanos de los otros dos.

Toga apretó los labios, viendo con intensidad al rubio cenizo.

—Bien sabes que no puedes hacer daño a los humanos del Pueblo Elegido, ni a los que trabajan para el rey —qué suerte que Shoto era muy bueno controlando sus emociones, sino, el dragón hubiese sido capaz de notar la adrenalina del miedo, ante su reacción sumamente violenta.

— ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! ¡No estés tan seguro de eso, maldito cabrón! —siseó, completamente alterado. Deseaba que sus manos fueran capaces de soltar fuego, así seguramente podría incendiarlo, pese a su inmovilidad— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

— ¡Katsuki! —Toga intervino, tomando por sorpresa al rubio cenizo, que volteó a verla con una ira homicida, incapaz de hablar ahora— Cállate, cállate… Nunca estamos solos —agregó, con sus comisuras labiales hacía abajo.

—Deberías tener la inteligencia y cuidado que tu compañera sirena —los orbes bicolores se posaron en la rubia, durante más tiempo del que se esperaría. Al parecer, cierta admiración creció por parte de Todoroki, observando la inusual belleza de una sirena.

Toga entrecerró los ojos.

—No estoy aquí para tomar el té, sé que lo sabes, dragón —la atención del caballero regresó al muchacho rubio hechizado.

Katsuki lo fulminó con su mirada. No era capaz de hablar, pero aun así, Shoto sentía los puñales de las palabras masacrarle. Se logró mantener sin ninguna alteración, no acercándose de más.

—Sería una ayuda inmensa que me hicieras entender, ¿por qué no cambias el sacrificio? —soltó finalmente— En toda mi vida, y en las experiencias recolectadas, sé que hay humanos con emociones tan puras, tan infinitas, que son otorgados más tiempo a un Dragón Protector. Y, también sé, que no lo hacen cada semana, sino que ese sacrificio continúa con un dragón hasta agotarse; es entonces, que se regresa a la rutina.

La mirada rojiza de Bakugo se afiló, apretando sus dientes, como si fuera el cuello de Todoroki el que mordía, tensando su mandíbula, que parte de sus venas se marcaban en el cuello.

—Pero tú, Dragón Protector de Yuei, no te has alimentado desde hace cuatro años. No por completo, no como debería de hacerlo un dragón. Y hace tres meses que no has cambiado de "alimento", lo que me hace pensar, que no es alimento lo que tienes y quieres con el muchacho de Yuei —olvidándose del miedo, adquiriendo un completo profesionalismo como el caballero que era, Todoroki observó directamente a los ojos al dragón, con la perspicacia en todas sus pupilas—. Sigo siendo un ignorante, entonces, deberías aclararme que sucede.

La ira, el deseo asesino de Bakugo continuaba en todo su cuerpo. No disminuyó en nada, a pesar de las tranquilas palabras que Shoto utilizó, no era capaz de calmarse, y en su mente un tornado rojizo descontrolaba sus pensamientos. Sabía bien que no debía atacar al trabajador del rey, lo sabía, pero todas sus emociones estaban por hacerlo explotar.

Y, en el fondo de su ser, esperaba que Himiko no rompiera el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil.

—Él no hablará —respondió la sirena, convirtiendo sus manos en puños, aumentando la presión del hechizo—. Y tú, aún con toda la humanidad que puedas tener, no lo entenderías. No mientras tú y el rey sigan como perros a los Stella.

Todoroki la miró fijamente.

—No estoy aquí para dictar un juicio —negó—. No es eso lo que le preocupa al rey. Los… Los Stella aún no… —su semblante se vio cambiado al abrir sorpresivamente sus ojos, al ser su boca callada repentinamente.

Toga negó, con una sonrisa traviesa. _Es alguien muy poderosa_ , pensó él.

—Nunca estamos solos, príncipe, shhh…

Segundos después, los labios del caballero se liberaron. Sin cambiar su gesto de impresión, se tocó los labios y parte del rostro, dando un paso atrás, buscando la serenidad en su cerebro.

—Espero que entiendas, apuesto príncipe, que tu llegada no es la más esperada para Katsu —comentó Himiko lastimosamente—. Has impedido que su _dulce_ sacrificio llegue a él, es obvio que quiera destruirte. No eres bienvenido —su sonrisa se volvió afilada.

El de ojos bicolores se estremeció ante el contraste de esa sonrisa, con el blanco tétrico de la sirena, sin embargo, no le impidió retomar su calmada expresión.

—Tienes razón, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede entre tú, dragón, y el humano —regresó su vista al rubio—. He de suponer que estás consciente de que las cartas del juego ya no son manejadas por ti, y no porque yo vaya a hacer algo —aclaró—, más bien, por lo que me hizo venir —se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Antes de desaparecer entre los árboles y la noche, se detuvo para agregar: —Los caballeros del rey nunca venimos sin que nos llamen.

Y Bakugo comprendió, que, en efecto, había alguien más que estaba dentro del juego que creía el estaría controlando, pero no era así, justo como en el póker.

* * *

Una dulce y ligera penumbra rodeaba _ese_ lugar, tan libre de humanos, tan libre de todo aquello de lo que un Dios no es digno. Ese lugar que _Nix_ creó sin ninguna dificultad, antes de desaparecer con el resto de los Dioses, dejando a sus hijos a cargo de ese místico mundo para sacarle el mejor provecho.

El clima era neutro, casi nunca había frío, mucho menos calor. Lo máximo que podían experimentar quiénes vivían ahí, era el viento y las auras boreales, que bañaban todas las montañas rocosas y las cubiertas de árboles, pero que pese a su brillo, no eran capaces de iluminar los abismos que estaban a los pies de cada montaña.

Solo delgados caminos y lagunas, eran los pocos lugares por donde se movían los seres que no podían volar.

Tintes luminosos iniciaron su aparición desde lo alto del oscuro firmamento; primero un par de estrellas, luego diez, y así sucesivamente hasta que todo el cielo se llenó de miles de esos astros pequeños, pero potentemente luminosos.

Empero, solo eran tres que tenían vida. Solo eran tres que tenían la dicha de dejar esa forma inmóvil y transportarse hasta la tierra de _Anima_.

Las siluetas humanas, parecían casi traslúcidas ante todo el brillo que se ceñía a ellas, y que impedía dejar al descubierto la verdadera tonalidad de sus pieles; solo un blanco inmaculado y una transparencia poderosa, era lo que les caracterizaba.

Ninguno era como tal un Dios, por eso eran capaces de tomar forma humana a tal grado, que se diferenciaban a dos hombres apuestos y una hermosa mujer. No eran Dioses como _Zeus_ o _Hades_ , pero sí sumamente poderosos, casi al mismo nivel, no por nada estaban a cargo de lo que la Diosa de la noche dejó.

La mujer esbelta, que no perdía su brillo, incluso si se acercaba al borde de los abismos; era una luz suave, como la existente en el cielo iluminado por el sol, que en también era capaz de cegar. Levitó y avanzó. Su cabellera larga y celeste, caía como una cascada en su espalda, debajo de su cadera; solo se movía por las acciones de ella, pues el viento estaba ausente.

Ella y los dos hombres, eran los únicos capaces de adentrarse a los abismos; si otra de las criaturas ahí, caía a esa oscuridad, moría.

Descendió, seguido de sus dos compañeros a uno de los abismos. El tiempo era algo de lo que ellos carecían, no le tomaban importancia, a menos que tuvieran que comunicarse con la Tierra, sincronizándose con las acciones humanas.

El tiempo no pasaba para ellos.

Pudieron pasar horas en esa caída suave, hasta que finalmente llegaron al fondo de esa penumbra que erizaría los bellos de cualquiera. Que provocaría un shock con solo chocar la mirada dentro de esa oscuridad, que sería capaz de consumir cualquier pobre alma; era una oscuridad poderosa, pesada, prisionera.

—Aún no mejora —musitó la mujer luz, mirando una bola de carne que yacía dentro de una roca transparente, como un cofre del tesoro. Dicho órgano brillaba tenuemente—. Ya no sirve.

— ¿Tan rápido será reemplazado? —cuestionó uno de sus acompañantes, que brillaba igual que ella, y debido al color rubio de su cabello, la luz que lo rodeaba hacía un contraste cegador para algún humano que lo viera. Provocaría la misma reacción que mirar directamente al _Sol_.

—No va a morir. Pero tal parece que los sacrificios ya no le sirven —frunció ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto hace ese _dragón_?

—No hemos recibido ningún aviso, pero esto es inusual. De todas las veces que venimos a revisar los abismos, éste es el único que nunca cambia, a diferencia de los demás, que siempre están brillando.

Uno de ellos, que no había hablado todavía, tenía un gesto suavemente melancólico, o quizá, eso dejaba a la vista, por sus comisuras uniformes en sus labios y sus cejas fácilmente de curvear. La luz que lo envolvía era firme, no deslumbraba como la del otro, ni de la mujer, pues su cabello negro azabache daba un contraste mucho más sólido. El efecto de su luz, era como ver directamente a la luna; no lastimaba, ni cegaba, aunque sí impresionaba.

—Tampoco está sufriendo —dijo.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Sí se puede. Su color flameante no ha cambiado, pese a que no tiene gran luz, pero su color no se ha deteriorado.

Los tres se quedaron mirando ese misterioso _corazón_ , hasta que un estallido resonó en algún lugar de Anima.

— ¿Qué rayos…?

—Eso solo significa una cosa —el pelinegro acentuó más ese tinte negativo de su rostro, como si estuviera triste—. Nos están llamando, algo ha ocurrido en la Tierra.

* * *

El control se había perdido, todas sus esperanzas y cuidados que Toshinori deseó interiormente, ahora estaban rotas. Ahora no podían aspirar a tener otra salida, otro camino donde la destrucción y el castigo se pudieran evitar.

¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo el juego se le fue de las manos? ¿Qué sucedió para que esto se tornara así?

Aizawa estaba a su lado, leal y firme, como su pilar.

— ¡¿CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO OCULTARME ESO?! —la indomable y ruda voz de Endeavor sonaba como una bomba, furiosa— ¡Y ENCIMA MANDAR A SHOTO SOLO CONTRA UN MALDITO DRAGÓN!

—Por favor, cálmate, Enji —rara vez, el rey usaba el verdadero nombre de ese pelirrojo, pero esta situación lo requería.

— ¡VETE AL CARAJO, JODER! —señaló, retándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada, estando tan cerca del rostro del rubio, controlándose para no lanzarle un golpe que terminara con su consciencia— ¡¿CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO OCULTAR ESE PROBLEMA DE MÍ?! ¡¿Acaso quieres una jodida maldición por parte de los Stella?! ¡¿A QUÉ ESTÁS JUGANDO?!

—Te recuerdo, Endeavor, que estás hablando con el Rey del País del Sur, no cualquier ciudadano, así que controla tus palabras —Aizawa frunció el ceño, dando firmeza a su mirada, borrando momentáneamente de sus facciones, esa holgazanería que siempre cargaba.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡¿Qué clase de rey eres, Toshinori, para darle más tiempo al aviso de que un Dragón se salió de control?! —pese a su reproche, Enji moderó su tono— ¡¿Quieres que algo peor que el Período de Soledad suceda?!

— ¡No es así como debemos actuar! Te digo que no hay pruebas contundentes, Enji —insistió All Might—. El joven Todoroki solo fue a investigar, no le pedí que enfrentara nada.

—Esa carta dice mucho, ¡¿qué no lo ves?! Si ha llegado a tus manos, si ha logrado en tu cara esa patética preocupación y compasión tuya, es que es algo grave.

—Enji, no quiero que otro pueblo desaparezca.

El mutismo reinó durante casi un minuto, en donde los tres hombres en esa sala, se enfrentaban con la mirada. Fue una suerte que, lo que sea que hizo a Endeavor enterarse o sospechar, sucediera después de la reunión del Consejo, así el enfrentamiento era más individual, y los demás miembros no estaban enterados… aún.

—Eres patético, All Might —finalizó Endeavor y le dio la espalda. Su entrecejo estaba incluso más fruncido que antes, en desacuerdo—. Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

A Yagi se le heló la sangre, perdiendo la capacidad de moverse, y un estremecimiento le recorrió cada célula, como una avalancha de nieve al entender esa última oración.

—No…

En definitiva, Endeavor había alertado a los Stella.

—No estoy dispuesto a que la vida de Shoto penda de un hilo por tu tonta preocupación por esos malditos dragones.

— ¡¿Es que no entiendes la magnitud de lo que puede suceder si los Stella vienen?! —nuevamente, Aizawa se metió en esa tensa discusión.

—No pienso escuchar a un simple perro de Toshinori —Endeavor vio de reojo al rey—. Los preparativos para el recibimiento estarán listos al anochecer.

Lo único bueno, es que en el castillo del rey, solo personas seleccionadas eran quiénes sabían del procedimiento para la llegada de esos _seres estrella_ , personas que tenían el don de la magia y que mantenían oculto.

Cuando Enji salió de la sala, el interior de Yagi se derrumbó.

* * *

¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar? ¿Cuánto más, joder? ¡¿Cuánto más?! Necesitaba ver a Midoriya, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba volver a respirar ese dulce perfume que emanaba de su piel, tocarlo, sentir como su alma se llenaba de amor con cada jodido beso que compartían.

Se sentía tan fatigado, cansado, como si la vitalidad de la que siempre se caracterizó, estuviera desapareciendo. Eso le hizo sentirse patético; su fortaleza no dependía de nadie, no, Katsuki era lo suficientemente independiente, de no ser así, no hubiese sido capaz de idear el plan para mantener a Midoriya a salvo después de todo se saliera de control.

Empero, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea lo mucho que le _dolería_ decirle adiós.

— ¿Cuánto más, Toga? —gruñó, reclinado en unos de los árboles que rodeaban el lado que habitaba la rubia— ¡¿Por qué ese maldito nerd no es capaz de escaparse del puto mitad-mitad y viene a verme?!

Himiko soltó un siseo bajo, con una mezcla de frustración y diversión.

—Porque, mi querido Katsu, quién tiene el control en Yuei no es el apuesto príncipe —ella movía sus manos frente al agua, intentando ver algo, sin embargo, era imposible—. Y el dulce Izuku sabe que no puede arriesgarse así… Quiere protegerte.

— ¡Ah, joder! ¡Ya cállate! —se incorporó de golpe y su ropa desapareció, mientras que la transformación cambiaba rápidamente su cuerpo— Estoy harto de esperar.

—Sabes que no puedes, Katsu, los Stella…

— ¡Me vale una mierda! Si me voy a ir al infierno de todos modos, no estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando —en sus ojos refulgía la determinación—, así que no intentes detenerme.

—Katsuki… —Himiko enserió.

— ¿Estás conmigo o no, sirena de pacotilla?

Ella solo sonrió, con ese tinte psicótico que era su marca personal.

—Iré por Deku.

Y así, Bakugo decidió sellar su destino.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _ **¡Holaaaaa! xD Asdljdasljdsklas, bien, me dije a mí misma que tenía que actualizar antes de que el año terminara, así que esto es lo que tienen el día de hoy, asdljaslajksl.**_

 _ **¡Más cosas se han revelado y yo me muero de la emoción! No sé si ustedes se sienten igual, o yo soy la única loca, asdljdasls, quizá por qué sé lo que sucederá después. (?)**_

 _ **He creado un mundo nuevo en mi cabeza (ay, como amo la fantasía, joder), que traté de representar con la aparición de esos nuevos personajes, que creo, ustedes sabrán entender quiénes son xD.**_

 _ **Estoy super inspiradísima con la mitología griega, jaja.**_

 _ **Bueno, finalmente a Katsuki le ganó sus impulsos y otra cosa. Hay un gran misterio que lo rodea, eh, atentos con las cosillas nuevas.**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que estará haciendo Midoriya? Seguramente lo han de tener bien sentenciado en el pueblo… O quizá es por otro motivo(?).**_

 _ **En fin, ya no me extiendo más, jajaja. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES! Que se la pasen genial cenando, con su familia, eh, disfrútenlo. ¡Les mando muchos abrazos, los adoro!**_

 _ **Y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con ésta historia, me hacen muy feliz ;w;**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto :3**_


	8. Cataclismo

Se quedó sin ser capaz de hacer nada, por más que en su mente se decía que no podía dejar las cosas tomaran ese rumbo, al final no supo qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía rechazar la orden de un caballero del reino y salir ileso? Y no porque creyera que podrían apedrearlo —al menos no Todoroki—, sino porque quedaría descubierto. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo grave que podría ser que supieran que él, Midoriya Izuku, voluntaria y satisfactoriamente, era el sacrificio.

Que amaba al dragón y disfrutaba ser su amante, por eso nadie más podía estar en su lugar, porque era la única manera en que los dos podían compartir y dar rienda suelta a su amor.

Que Izuku estuvo mintiéndoles a todos, mintiéndole a su madre, a su mejor amiga y que en realidad él no sufría con ser el sacrificio. Más bien, anhelaba estar entre los brazos de Katsuki en cada momento, era su mayor deseo y, todos los momentos vividos con el dragón, era su mayor tesoro.

Él quedaría debajo de todos en Yuei por su vil mentira. Pero eso era lo de menos, no le importaba tanto el que lo tacharan de un maldito mentiroso y amante del dragón, aunque no negaba el dolor que sentiría ver a su madre y mejor amiga decepcionadas por su engaño.

Lo que carcomía a Midoriya, era el temor a lo que le fuera a pasar a Katsuki, ¿y si todo el País del Sur creía que, de verdad, se salió de control y decidían ir tras él? Además, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que _algo más_ existía entorno a la magia que envolvía al dragón, que también podría ponerlo en peligro.

¡Ese era el problema de todo! Que el chico de esmeraldas en sus ojos, desconocía muchas cosas todavía; Bakugo no se las contó y él tampoco preguntó, diciéndose que lo haría en algún momento, sin embargo, el tiempo fue pasando, y al final, terminó envuelto en esa maravillosa burbuja de amor que entre ambos construían día con día al verse.

Y, al no saber todo, al desconocer muchas cosas, Izuku no sabía cómo actuar. Necesitaba investigar, conocer, saber todo lo posible, ¿pero ahora cómo podría hacerlo? Todoroki se estuvo quedando en su casa, custodiándolo, según él, de que algún pueblerino quisiera llevárselo a la fuerza ante el dragón —era lo que más deseaba Midoriya secretamente.

En el día no podía hacerlo, no porque no lo hubiese intentado, porque sí que lo intentó. Empero, fue descubierto justo antes de salir de la entrada principal de Yuei, y como único pretexto dijo:

—Me preocupa mi pueblo… No quiero que el dragón… —quedó a medias. Nunca sería capaz de levantar una acusación tan falsa de Katsuki, porque sabía que él no le haría daño a Yuei.

—Yo no dejaré que el dragón dañe al pueblo, ni a ti —aseguró Todoroki, tan serio, tan profesional, sin despegar los ojos del joven.

Muchas otras veces lo intentó, pero el caballero no se despegaba de él, y cuando no estaba él, estaba Uraraka o su madre. Y él no podía mentirles a ellas, que le conocían tan bien como las palmas de su mano. No durmió en varias noches, intentando escapar por lo menos un par de minutos para hablar con Katsuki y que le esperara.

La única vez que estuvo a punto de lograrlo, algo sumamente extraño sucedió.

—Oh, Midoriya Izuku… —canturreó una masculina voz, que no era tan grave ni ronca, sino dejaba en claro que el dueño era un poco mayor que Izuku, sin rebasar los veinte— ¿Tan divertido es ser el juguete del dragón? ¿Qué tiene de interesante? ¿Qué tiene de bueno?

No había luna, ni siquiera estrellas esa noche, Yuei era iluminada por los faros de luz en las sencillas calles del pueblo y, aunque sintió temor, buscó con su mirada al dueño de esa voz algo tétrica, sin ocultar el suave brillo de curiosidad que sintió.

Y no encontró nada. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Estaba alucinando? Dudaba fuera el caso, esa voz se escuchó tan clara para sus oídos.

— ¿Quién eres? —masculló, estremeciéndose de golpe.

—No importa lo que hagas, Izuku, ese dragón morirá —sentenció la misma voz—. Yo me encargaré de eso.

— ¡No es verdad! —se olvidó momentáneamente que debía bajar la voz, para no ser descubierto.

—Tú me has facilitado eso, ¿debería agradecerte? Heee.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacerle?! —insistió, empezando a correr por las calles, guiándose por el sonido de ese extraño, sin lograr encontrar nada.

—Yo no necesito hacerle nada. Tú haces todo con querer y buscar verlo, así que, Izuku, sigue tu camino —le animó, con un tono casi divertido—. Ve, busca y encuentra al dragón, ve y comprueba lo que ya todos saben. ¡Ve y cumple tu función como su juguete!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No es verdad! —el pánico se ciñó a su piel; se sintió descubierto y, lo peor, ni siquiera sabía por quién, pero parecía muy bien informado.

Las ráfagas de viento acompañaron la noche en Yuei y al joven de cabello verde, que, con desesperación, pese al miedo que sentía, buscaba con la mirada, con los movimientos, a esa persona desconocida. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? No, más bien, ¿qué iba a suceder? ¿Por qué, aunque no conocía a esa persona como para confiar en sus palabras, sentía que decía la verdad? ¿Por qué de pronto, sintió sus pies estancados en el pavimento de las calles, como si estuviera hundiéndose? ¿Por qué de pronto se sintió prisionero?

— ¡Alto! ¡Detente! —exclamó sin pensar. Su voz no era demasiado fuerte, no obstante, ante el mutismo de la noche, con todos _dormidos_ , sus palabras salieron más altas de lo que esperó.

Su madre le contaba cuentos donde la magia era la protagonista, donde los magos y brujas vivían diversas aventuras utilizándola; para sanar, para divertir, y para dañar. A éste tiempo, todo eso terminó siendo reducido a simples leyendas, cuentos y fábulas que los adultos contaban a los niños, alimentando la imaginación de éstos, dándoles más material para jugar, porque la magia era prohibida para todos a excepción de los caballeros de la primera fila del rey.

Pero ahora mismo, Izuku se estaba dando cuenta que no eran simples cuentos y que —obviamente— la magia seguía siendo usada aun siendo prohibida.

Era como si, lejos de estarse hundiendo, ahora una sustancia viscosa y negra, estuviera entrándole desde las palmas de sus pies, subiendo poco a poco por sus piernas, con el fin de llenar y penetrarle todo su cuerpo, corrompiéndole.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Alto! —se debatió entre pedir ayuda o no… Pero, ¿de verdad irían a ayudarlo a él, a quiénes todos en el pueblo lo consideraban un simple juguete del dragón?

Ni siquiera era capaz de entender que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo.

—Sino vas a ir tú, permíteme llevarte y de paso, entregarle un pequeño recordatorio a ese dragón bastardo —se mofó, casi con manía, esa voz. Como si fuera un niño caprichoso que se venga porque sus padres no le han comprado una golosina.

— ¡Agh…! —el cuerpo de Midoriya se paralizó, se heló.

—Por ser tú, su juguete, deberías ser tú quién lo mate.

Pese a ese líquido asqueroso que parecía estar a punto de hacerlo colapsar, Izuku abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, en un punto fijo en la noche, justo frente a él, en la entrada principal de Yuei, donde la penumbra se extendía sin límites. Ahí, una silueta se ondeaba como las hojas de los árboles; tenía ambas manos alzadas e Izuku creyó ver un destello plateado que cubría la cabeza de ésta.

— ¡Túuuu…!

—Ya es momento que salga de las sombras, es momento de que todos sepan y entiendan lo mal que hicieron en abandonarlo —dijo, más que nada hablando consigo mismo.

Midoriya solo conocía a alguien el pueblo de Yuei que tenía el cabello blanco cenizo, como plata marchita. Con tintes lila en diversos cabellos, alguien que siempre pasó tan desapercibido para todos y era ignorado por ser un huérfano de un don nadie.

Ese sujeto que siempre se veía ensimismado, pero que a espaldas de la gente, asesinaba con la mirada, preso de una locura secreta, de un deseo de venganza innato, como si fuera un gen adherido a él desde que nació.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?! —exhaló, en su último intento de que alguien viniera por él. A rescatarlo— ¡Yo no cumpliré tus deseos!

Ese individuo dio un par de pasos al frente, donde la oscuridad poco a poco descubría su anatomía vestida con un pantalón de tela, sencillo, casi harapiento, una camisa gris; una capa negra con capucha era lo que le cubría casi por completo, oscura y maliciosa, como la sonrisa que se extendió por ese chico.

—Nadie vendrá por ti, todos desean que tú y el dragón desaparezcan —siseó con anhelo.

¿Por qué tenía que estarle pasando esto ahora, sin siquiera haber sido capaz de ver a Katsuki otra vez? Se lamentó por no haber aprovechado el tiempo que pasaron juntos el fin de semana, por repetirle hasta el cansancio cuánto lo amaba. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, seguía luchando para que esa viscosa sustancia no avanzara más allá de su ombligo. No iba a dejarse poseer, no.

Él único que tenía ese derecho, de volverlo suyo, de poseerlo, de hacerlo perder su razón, era Bakugo, nadie más. Se lo repitió hasta el cansancio, como un disco rayado, sin importar que todos sus deseos y su verdad quedaran expuestos en su rostro por sus pensamientos.

—Luchar es… inútil. Inútil.

 _No voy a dejarme vencer por esto, no… Kacchan…_

El filo de una espada atravesó la penumbra, no solo de la noche, causando un impacto en ambos jóvenes.

Se habían olvidado de Shoto.

Sí, se habían olvidado, porque Izuku en ningún momento lo pensó, abstraído con la incertidumbre que la presencia de Tomura le causó. Y, Tomura estaba seguro que su hechizo mantendría a todos en un sueño profundo, ajenos a las acciones que acontecerían bajo el manto de la madrugada, pero tal parecía que ese sujeto bicolor tenía jugadas escondidas.

—Nunca subestimes a un caballero —Todoroki blandeó otra vez su espada, cortando más esas ligas viscosas sin temor, aun sabiendo a lo que se estaba enfrentado. _Gracias, Iida_ , dijo en su fuero interno, mientras que un medallón resplandecía, colgando en su pecho, con la figura del yin y el yang grabado en la plata y el ónix.

Un medallón mágico de protección.

Sin embargo, Tomura sonrió de lado, mientras que nuevas ráfagas de viento aparecían, solo rodeándolo a él, mezclándose entre la naturaleza del aire, hasta desaparecer mientras pronunciaba su única oración de victoria… por el momento.

—Es demasiado tarde.

Todoroki no tuvo tiempo de observar como el otro se iba, mucho menos de intentar seguirlo, porque el cuerpo de Izuku se derrumbó contra el frío suelo, sin rastros de esa sustancia oscura y asquerosa.

Eso no significaba que no hubiese surtido efecto, porque el verdadero objetivo de Tomura no era poseer a Midoriya para que asesinara al dragón.

— ¡Mierda! —siseó Todoroki, apresurándose, tanto a ayudar al de cabello verde, como a idear un plan para contraatacar lo que acababa de suceder.

A pesar de que, tanto él, como Inko y Uraraka, intentaron todo a su alcance, con los yerbateros del pueblo, Izuku no despertó y se mantuvo en el mismo estado el resto de los días.

* * *

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

El ambiente dentro de esa amplia habitación, era pesado y denso, haciendo parecer la estancia como si fuera una diminuta cueva llena de muchas personas, originando la falta de oxígeno. Había diversos olores, símbolos dibujados en el suelo de madera fina de ese lugar y veladoras, siendo la única fuente de luz en esa habitación.

Y, solo dos personas estaban ahí dentro.

—Un poco, sí.

—Tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado, podemos repasar algo para que te sientas más segura, Yaoyorozu —sugirió Iida, con un ademán de confianza, pese a su formalidad.

—No, retrasaríamos esto y el rey no espera eso de nosotros —ella sonrió con más confianza ante el apoyo de su compañero de trabajo y amigo.

—Está bien. Empecemos entonces.

* * *

El acogedor hogar, que recibe a un esposo trabajador, con un chocolate caliente, y pan recién horneado, y las risas de los niños, felices de que padre finalmente éste en casa; ese mismo hogar, donde se acunan a los dos gemelos que tienen por hijos, dentro de una cómoda y caliente cama, mientras que su padre se prepara para dormir, la madre ha decidido contarles un hermosa historia a sus pequeños para que puedan dormir.

Ese dulce y cálido hogar, ubicado en el País del Norte, donde para ellos, la fantasía es simple cuento. Donde no existe más que la dura y ardua realidad.

—Mami, mami, ¡cuéntanos otra vez el de " _La princesa y el Dragón"_! —dijeron los niños, que, tenían un inocente y ferviente gusto por esa apasionada y feliz historia.

—Claro que sí, angelitos —asintió la mujer, sentándose en la cama, cuidando de no hacerlo sobre los pies de sus hijos. Sostenía un libro de aspecto antiguo, delgado, con hojas manchadas de café.

* * *

« _Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, una hermosísima princesa. Con el cabello de cascadas nocturnas, azul oscuro, y lacio, de ojos purpúreos y grandes, capaces de conquistar a cualquier alma indómita masculina._

 _Ella estaba comprometida con el príncipe del reino vecino. A pesar de que, fue un matrimonio arreglado, la princesa, antes de saberlo, se había enamorado perdidamente de ese apuesto príncipe, y viceversa. Se juraron amor eterno y su boda era la más esperada._

 _Todos querían a la princesa, sabían que sería una excelente reina, al lado del rey. Sus expectativas eran altas y los preparativos de la boda estaban casi listos, siendo estos, supervisados por los mejores cocineros, artistas y diseñadores de ambos reinos._

 _Sin embargo, en ese tarde con el arrebol en su máximo nivel, la desgracia sacudió al reino, cuando la hermosa y pobre princesa, fue plantada en el altar._

 _Nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo creía, que el apuesto príncipe del reino vecino, renunció a toda su vida como futuro rey, solo para escaparse con la hermana menor de la princesa, en un romance ilícito._

 _Todos fueron engañados, pero nadie sufrió más que la princesa._

 _Devastada, la princesa huyó esa misma noche del reino, decidida a acabar con su vida, perdiéndose en los alrededores, que estaban llenos de árboles y de animales salvajes que fácilmente acabarían con ella._

 _Y, finalmente, la princesa llegó a la orilla de un acantilado, donde la solución llegó rápido a su mente. No deseaba continuar viviendo, no deseaba nada más que morir, de liberarse del dolor, de la agonía de la traición, del haber perdido a su gran amor._

 _No iba a esperar más, no iba a esperar ningún animal salvaje ahora que tenía la oportunidad en sus manos._

 _Fue entonces, que antes de saltar a su deseado, pero triste final, cuando el aliento se desbordó unos segundos de su boca y se estancó después, dejándola inmóvil, mientras contemplaba la figura de un imponente y enorme dragón, ascendiendo desde lo hondo del abismo, majestuosamente, ignorando a la humana que yacía inmóvil y sentada en la orilla del acantilado, pues se cayó de la impresión._

 _O así lo fue, hasta que sus ojos dorados la miraron._

 _El dragón era de un intenso y oscuro color oro, las escamas de su columna vertebral, que terminaban en la punta de su larga cola, eran negras, al igual que sus garras. Dos cuernos coronaban su cabeza, también oscuros, y en los tendones y venas de las alas, ese mismo color se encontraba ahí._

 _Verlo, era como un contemplar un rayo en el cielo oscuro, con ese color tan_ eléctrico _y abrumador._

 _El dragón y la princesa se miraron. El dragón se paró en el suelo, curioso por el tinte sin vida que tenían los ojos de la mujer, pese a que su cuerpo expresa miedo por puro instinto, no porque de verdad tema morir._

 _La princesa quiere gritar que la mate, ¿qué mejor actor de su muerte, que una bestia como el dragón?_

— _Tú ya estás muerta en vida, no merece que gaste mis energías en ti, no sería divertido —dijo, la clara voz del dragón, que no concordaba completamente con su figura enorme._

 _La princesa no supo por qué se sintió ofendida y, desesperada por conseguir la muerte, decidió enfrentarlo, amenazarlo._

— _¡¿Qué te garantiza que no iré al pueblo y revelar tu existencia para que te den cacería?!_

— _¿Qué eres, una niña ilusa? —se burló el dragón, que seguramente, si fuera humano, estaría sonriendo._

— _¡Soy una princesa! ¡Y puedo hacer que te maten! Así que, si no quieres morir tú, tendrás que matarme a mí._

 _El dragón la contempló con aparente indiferencia. La chica se veía tan pálida, tan débil, tan muerta en vida. Y, aun así, sacó fuerzas para retarlo y provocarlo para que la matara._ Qué humana tan extraña _, pensó._

— _Los dragones tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como para participar en un suicidio —resopló, dejando salir su aliento caliente, vaporoso—. Si quieres morir, hazlo sola._

 _Y continuó su vuelo, sin siquiera volteó a verla, dejándola ahí, imaginándose que la mujer terminaría tirándose al acantilado sin problema alguno._

 _Sin embargo, ocurrió completamente lo opuesto._

 _La princesa lo siguió, insistente en que debía matarle él, que lejos de estarse condenando a la muerte por molestar a un dragón, ella empezó a encontrar un nuevo objetivo a su vida, rompiendo la soledad del dragón amarillo, de una auténtica forma inesperada._

 _Ella se cortó el cabello, acentuando más sus ojos grandes y su iris purpúreos, de aspecto un tanto felino. En sus pómulos se pintó dos triángulos rojos, que actuaban como seña de que abandonaba su vida como princesa, volviéndose una mujer salvaje, con el dolor aún en su pecho, pero, de alguna manera, la idea de matarse ya no figuraba con la misma necesidad._

 _El dragón curó su corazón con su honesta y directa personalidad._

 _Hasta que un día, el dragón reveló su mayor secreto a esa mujer, que no solo se ganó su respeto y admiración, sino su corazón._

 _Y, delante de la que una vez fue una princesa, apareció un joven muchacho, rubio, que dejaba atrás su imponente forma de dragón, marcando un nuevo encuentro entre los dos._

 _Ambos, lejos del reino, perdidos en los inmensos bosques, lejos de la civilización, decidieron iniciar una nueva vida, juntos, pues la hermosa mujer que fue princesa, había dejado atrás ese desamor trágico, enamorándose del dragón._

 _De esa bestia, que escondía un noble corazón._ »

* * *

La mujer finalizó con el cuento, contemplando a sus hijos profundamente dormidos, atrapados por los brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró, mientras cambió otra hoja del libro, diciéndose interiormente, que nunca les contaría esa parte a los niños, pues quería que en ellos perdurara la bonita ilusión, de que el dragón y la princesa tuvieron un final feliz.

Ella apagó las luces y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a dormir, sin ser consciente, que, justo en el techo de su hogar, un pelirrojo descansaba en posición de loto, con una expresión llena de nostalgia al haber escuchado el cuento, por pura _causalidad_.

Kirishima se incorporó, alzando la mirada al cielo, con el reflejo de lo que fue un relámpago, anunciando una tormenta.

— ¿Por qué mis amigos tenían que ser unos idiotas? —se dijo a sí mismo, con la narración de ese cuento, convertido en sus recuerdos.

Y se fue de ahí, con los recuerdos volviendo a ocultarse en su inconsciente, para evitar tener presente la tragedia de hace tanto tiempo, y que parecía querer volver a repetirse, encaminándose de regreso al País del Sur.

* * *

El disturbio estaba hecho, el griterío de la gente lo dejaba bien en claro, mientras todos corrían, tratando de protegerse de esas feroces flamas que caían del cielo, como una lluvia de lava, de calor, con intenciones de deshacerles los huesos sin piedad.

Los rugidos danzaban ferozmente entre la noche, amenazantes, pero sobre todo, adoloridos, desesperados, a punto de caer en la locura. A punto de dejar de jugar y terminar de aplastarlos a todos, de matarlos, de hacerlos cenizas.

Porque el control de Bakugo se perdió, cuando al llegar a Yuei, no escuchó a Izuku, no escuchó su corazón, no escuchó su respiración, no sintió su olor vital, no sintió que lo esperaba.

No lo sintió _vivo_.

Y eso, para el dragón, significaba el fin del mundo, de su mundo.

Nadie era capaz de entender, que en sus rugidos, lejos de estarlos maldiciendo, llamaba a ese joven de cabello verde. Sí, hubo maldiciones al inicio, cuando se percató de todo, infinitas despotricaciones hacía todo el mundo, pero ahora que el dolor y terror de haber perdido a su amante se unieron a su ira homicida, es que los rugidos escondían lamentos. Escondían el hecho de que quería que Izuku volviera.

Al momento en que llegó a Yuei, volando, creando vientos huracanados con el aleteo en su vuelo, no se planteó el atacar a nadie. Él no iba a eso, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, si se negaban a liberar a Midoriya, por supuesto, y lejos de lo que su aspecto salvaje dejara ver, él no haría nada sino le hacían daño primero.

Empero, usualmente, a veces, en las pocas ocasiones que voló sobre el pueblo de Yuei, fue capaz de escuchar la acompasada respiración del chico de cabello verde, durmiendo en su hogar. O, cuando se acercaba a la entrada principal del pueblo, en su versión humana, era capaz de oler el perfume vital del chico sin problema, indicándole que estaba bien.

Y hoy, no hubo nada de eso. No podía distinguir el olor tan distintivo de Izuku, como otras veces, como si no estuviera ahí, como si ya no viviera. ¡¿Cómo no perder la razón con ese hecho?! Desconfiaba por completo de esos malditos habitantes, porque era consciente de que ninguno de ellos apreciaba o le importaba Izuku, solo por ser diferente, solo porque él nunca creyó que el dragón en verdad fuera malo, pese a que creó el Período de Soledad.

¿Cómo es que los malditos pueblerinos no se daban cuenta que tenían un ángel en sus aposentos, como para cuidarlo mejor?

 _Imperdonable._

— ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! —graznó, tan retumbante, tan tenebroso, tan feroz, y los aleteos se volvieron más violentos; descendió aún más, lanzando el fuego directamente, sin la distancia que al inicio lo separaba de Yuei.

Bocanadas de leguas de fuego salían como un vómito descontrolado, destruyendo, esparciendo el humo, el olor a ceniza de las casas deshechas, de las pocas personas incineradas.

— ¡Salgan! ¡En el bosque estarán a salvo! —la voz de Shoto se escuchó a lo lejos, ante el griterío de la gente, mientras que con los movimientos de su espada, era capaz de crear escarcha mágica, contrarrestando ese infierno que salía del dragón. Eso estaba salvando más vidas de las que se estaban perdiendo.

— ¡Le dijimos que él vendría a matarnos! ¡Se lo dijimos! —gritó el Sheriff, con el rostro sofocado por el miedo y el rencor al ver al caballero— ¡Ahora éste pueblo será destruido por su culpa!

— ¡No salvará a nadie poniéndose así! ¡Haga lo que le digo ya! —Todoroki le plantó una bofetada psicológica al usar ese tono autoritario que portaba, sin ningún problema. A su vez, movió violentamente, sin perder la gracia, su espada contra las nuevas llamas que el dragón pasó dejando.

Al menos, el presidente sí estaba apoyando, pese a que se moría de miedo, pero inducía a las personas a adentrarse al bosque, con Todoroki vigilando que Bakugo no lanzara ningún ataque a los que corrían en dirección al bosque.

Las llamaradas atacaban, como el averno, los postes de luz estallaban al ser tocados por éstas, mientras que los incendios en las casas seguían aumentando; desde el techo, hasta las paredes, con múltiples personas atrapadas, asfixiándose sin ser capaces de salir.

¿Cómo es que no previno esto? Todoroki había escuchado las historias de los Dragones Protectores, leído e investigado minuciosamente, así que estaba segurísimo que un Dragón Protector no atacaría el pueblo que protegía. ¿Por qué Katsuki Bakugo lo estaba haciendo? ¿Es que no sabía que se estaba condenando? ¿Es que no le temía a los Stella?

— ¡Bakugo! —gritó, intentando lo inimaginable. Sabía que los dragones eran bestias nobles, hablar debía ayudar, o mínimo, alentar el caos que estaba creando ahora. Porque si lo enfrentaba directamente, el daño a Yuei sería mucho peor y la vida de las personas volvería a correr peligro.

El dragón solo rugió mortalmente, lanzando más fuego sin piedad, sin descanso.

— ¡Si sigues atacando así, Midoriya terminará muerto! —gritó, tan fuerte como pudo, logrando que Katsuki le mirara al pronunciar ese nombre y los estallidos de fuego se detuvieran.

 _Así que es eso_ , finalmente adivinó Shoto, _estás enamorado del humano_. No es que él fuera un experto en el amor, pero sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía estar enamorado de alguien, y no pudo evitar sentir la empatía con el dragón. Mientras, el medallón que le fue regalado por ese muchacho de lentes, brilló, cuando Shoto movió sus brazos para sostener mejor su espada.

Él había desviado varios ataques del fuego, pero al intentar guiar a la gente a otro lugar, le dificultó hacerlo con el resto de las llamas, porque vamos, un dragón que ha perdido el control era tan poderoso como miles de tormentas. Tan incontrolable, tan bestial, tan destructor.

— ¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ IZUKU?!

Entre esas vociferaciones, Katsuki aleteaba con violencia, tenso, atento en si en Shoto mentía o no. No tendría piedad con él, no importaba que fuera un caballero del rey, no importaba que conociera a All Might.

— ¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A IZUKU?! —insistió. Sus rugidos provocaban un viento tan violento, casi como sus alas.

— ¡Él está vivo! ¡Está vivo!

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, MALDITA SEA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! —repitió sin control, retomando el ataque a todo el lugar, sin siquiera pensar, yéndose directamente contra Shoto.

 _¡Mierda!_ , se defendió a la velocidad en que fue atacado, con la escarcha convertida en puntiagudas rocas de hielo, creadas por los movimientos de su espada. Katsuki les dio un manotazo. No le hizo ni cosquillas.

Comprendió, que si al inicio de su llegada, todo lo que decía la carta no era completamente cierto, en éste momento ya lo era. Y la luz verde para que llamara a todo el ejército de Endeavor, de su padre, del rey, estaba lista.

Debían detener al dragón antes de que continuar atacando y matando, pese a que Todoroki sabía, su descontrol no fuera con el verdadero objetivo de matar a su Pueblo Elegido, sino provocado por la participación de una tercera persona que no tenía prevista.

Ese que le lanzó un encantamiento a Midoriya, de eso estaba seguro.

Por lo menos, Shoto estaba concentrando todos los ataques del dragón en sí mismo, dándoles a todas las personas la oportunidad de salir. Solo una mujer no se movía de su casa, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no iba a dejar a su hijo, inconsciente e inmóvil, no. Todos los habitantes salían despavoridos, ignorando que ella necesitaba ayuda.

Estaba por jalar a su hijo como podiera, hasta que el claro nombre de éste salió de las fauces del enorme e imponente dragón. Inko tenía un miedo atroz, ¿esa bestia estaba buscando a su hijo? ¿Qué había sucedido en todos los viernes de sacrificio, en que su hijo, su Izuku, iba ante el dragón como para que ahora pareciera buscarlo tan desesperadamente?

Por primera vez, Inko miró a su hijo con una nueva interrogante, una que, pese a que antes tenía curiosidad, jamás se atrevería a preguntar por respeto, para no lastimar a su niño, pero justo ahora, llegó. _¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo el dragón contigo, Izuku? ¿Qué está oculto tras todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que no sé?_

Su ceño estaba fruncido, con la preocupación extrema pintada ahí y sus ojos rojizos por haber estado llorando, desde hace una semana, cuando el caballero le trajo a Izuku inconsciente, incapaz de hacerlo despertar.

En definitiva, Inko no iba a exponer el cuerpo de su hijo ante esa bestia asesina. Ella, tiempo atrás, estuvo segura que fue el dragón quién protegió a su hijo, pero ahora, que veía todo el caos y descontrol que estaba provocando, dudaba volver a confiar en que el dragón realmente les protegía.

Tal vez estaba cegada por el miedo, el terror, la preocupación, el deseo de proteger a su hijo, de que estuviera sano, ese instinto de madre que se niega a dejar a su hijo en manos de un ser peligroso. Pero, definitivamente, no iba a exponer a su hijo.

Sin embargo, tampoco podían quedarse dentro de la casa, esperando a que alguna legua de fuego los atacara; ya habían tenido suerte y el fuego todavía no se aferraba a su casa, como en el resto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, así que necesitaba pensar cómo sacarlo sin que el dragón lo viera.

En medio de la preocupación maternal, un estallido resonó desde el cielo y aterrizó contra el lomo del dragón, mandándolo a chocar contra el suelo, estrepitosamente. Todoroki se protegió tras una firme roca para no salir volando por los inmensos vientos.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho… —susurró una voz masculina e inusualmente _divina_ , que venía acompañada de un brillo intenso que rodeaba toda su silueta. Solo su azabache cabello era capaz de ser visto, tanto por Inko y Shoto, pues su rostro no— Pero es inaudito que un Dragón Protector se revele así con su Pueblo Elegido.

Bakugo iba a atacar, hasta que reconoció la divinidad que tenía ante él, pese a nunca haberlo visto antes, él sabía quién eran. Y, sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar, que no debía atacarlo; la autoridad de ese ser lo mancilló con toda la luz que resplandecía, doblegándolo para su sorpresa.

—Un Dragón Protector nunca debe atacar el pueblo que resguarda, nunca. Nunca —la voz, que al inicio tuvo un tinte de inseguridad, ahora era firme.

Katsuki ni siquiera era capaz de replicar, era como si toda esa luz se terminó transformando en cuerdas que le apretaban el hocico, las alas, las patas, contra el suelo. Solo sus ojos asesinaban con ese brillo desquiciado, que a su vez, estaba cargado de dolor.

—Imperdonable, Katsuki Bakugo —sentenció el Stella y hubo un estallido inmenso de luz, como la erupción de un volcán, solo que silenciosa y mucho más cegador.

Todoroki solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos, al igual que Inko, y el resto de los habitantes sobrevivientes escondidos entre el bosque ante tal magnitud de brillo.

Pero, cuando Inko abrió los ojos para ir a abrazar a su hijo por estar a salvo, Midoriya ya no estaba.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Heeeey! He venido más que pronto a dejarles actualización xD. Tenía el capítulo desde hace varios días, peeeero editarlo me llevó tiempo, sobre todo, porque es un poquito más largos de los que he subido.

¿Qué les pareció? Asdljsdlsa, ¿se les hace algo familiar el cuento que se hace mención? Es una historia de invención mía, PERO, si se dieron cuenta de algunos detalles (que creo así es), sabrán que hay algo escondido xD.

Ahora ya saben porque Izuku no pudo seguir luchando para ir a ver a Kacchan y en consecuencia, éste ha llegado a hacer un gran lío u_ú.

¡Por cierto! Como agradecimiento de todos sus comentarios, estoy pensando en hacer una dinámica, les explico:

No siempre me da tiempo de responder todos sus comentarios, pero, siempre los leo y me hacen muy feliz verlos comentar y reaccionar a diversas escenas de los capítulos, así que, estaba pensando, qué, a partir de éste capítulo, iré viendo quién comenta más.

Y, a finales de enero, o a principios de Febrero, los capítulos que publique en ese mes, serán dedicados a las personitas que hayan comentado más xD.

Veré si me funciona esto y yo les avisaré si haré la dinámica continua. Ahorita es una prueba(?). ¿Se entendió? Uvu

En fiiin, no quito más su bello tiempo, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y no duden en dejarme sus opiniones! :3

Por si no actualizo antes del 31, de una vez les digo… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, BABIES! Abracitos para todos ustedes


	9. Cristal amargo

_Hace miles de años, tantísimos, como para que la humanidad tuviera registros certeros de ese origen, lo que habitaba en el firmamento era la nada de un neutro gris, que se llenaba de explosiones inexplicables, contorsionando a la realidad en densos remolinos de locura y desorden; sin día, ni noche, no existiendo ninguna capacidad para medir el tiempo, mucho menos para otorgar alguna masa habitable para algún ser._

Caos _era quién gobernaba todas esas masas amotinadas en cualquier esquina del universo, que caían en la incertidumbre al no soportar la magnitud de la herida en el cosmos, causada cada que Caos decidía mover sus hilos, engendrando algo más, divirtiéndose. Porque el mundo no era interesante, si solo él existía como ente racional y poderosa_

 _Sin ningún aviso, como una plaga indestructible y poderosa, un manto cambió de color y le dio forma al firmamento, dándole un sentido nuevo a todas las masas envueltas en la nada. Otorgando una visión nocturna y fría._

Nix _se alzó, poderosa e imponente, junto a su hermano,_ Érebo _, creando la noche con oscuridad, insertando el cambio justo para no perecer, dándole sentido al tiempo, que necesitaba ser medido; consciente de sí mismo. Y un merecido descanso a Caos, quien decidió dormir lo suficiente para que todo prosperara, ocultando la herida, que iba de un extremo a otro, en medio del universo._

 _Y como para todo equilibrio, se necesitan dos caras de la misma moneda, Nix y Érebo decidieron unirse y concebir a la luz y al día; siendo_ Éter _y_ Hémera _los más esperados, los más deseados, los que hicieron que la balanza del universo se mantuviera a raya. Los que crearon la luz y oscuridad, el bien y el mal, el yin y el yang. A la dualidad._

 _Fue así, como poco a poco, todo el_ Olimpo _se fue creando, con existencias que convertirían el mundo en habitable y saludable, dándole así a los primeros, un merecido descanso en reposo eterno, para que sus almas nunca dejaran de existir, volviéndose uno con sus creaciones._

 _Pero como buena fémina, Nix sabía que algo faltaba en su reinado, algo que dejara marca e hiciera única a su noche; porque Hémera tenía al sol que Éter le compartía. Y la luna que a veces aparecía, no era de Nix, sino un préstamo de algunos días de su hijo._

 _Tal vez celosa, pero muy deseosa, Nix alzó su poder e hizo explosiones entre aquellos astros sirvientes de su hijo, dentro de su manto nocturno, bañando lo que resultaba de ello, en su magia, bendiciéndolos hasta darles toda la forma y poder que requerían._

 _Hasta volverlos seres de luz, que terminarían formándose en los millones de estrellas que la humanidad contemplaría tiempo después, dándole elegancia a ese reinado nocturno._

 _Hasta crear a los_ Stella _, que una vez su madre entrara al eterno descanso, de su alma se alimentarían para siempre, con la única misión, de cuidar las creaciones de los Dioses, que no tardarían en aparecer después._

* * *

¿Por qué justamente eso aparecía en su mente en éste momento? ¿Tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sabía qué diablos contenían esas memorias pérdidas para él, y ahora finalmente su mente se le estaba aclarando, recordando todo y cómo fue creado? Bakugo no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero era seguro que no era por nada bueno.

Sentía la presencia de un Stella, ese mismo que lo atrapó en Yuei y fue capaz de inmovilizarlo, de _transportarlo_ a donde sea que estaba ahora. Lugar donde igualmente sentía la presencia de dos Stella más, al parecer, Anima quedó sin su cuidado momentáneamente y parecía que era debido a él.

Qué tontería. ¿Se supone que tendría que arrepentirse? No le importaba si terminaba muerto, el único objetivo que tenía era ver a Midoriya, comprobar qué estaba bien, ¿cómo no iba a desatarse en furia contra ese jodido pueblo que no era capaz de cuidarlo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué querían que hiciera?! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a perdonarlos! ¡Por supuesto que no se iba a quedar tranquilo!

Y ahora en su pecho palpitaba un dolor agonizante, uno que ni siquiera se asemejaba a su ausencia de corazón —su memoria estaba siendo restaurada, así que ya sabía ese dato—, uno que lo hundía en la penumbra. Una penumbra mucho más oscura y pesada que los abismos que existían en Anima.

¡Joder! ¡Si tan solo ese maldito Stella no hubiese aparecido, hubiese sido capaz de encontrar a Midoriya! ¡De verlo otra vez! Era lo único que quería si su ya no le quedaba otro camino que la muerte. Necesitaba comprobar que él de verdad estaba bien. ¡No podía irse simplemente así! Con la dolora duda, con la dolorosa impotencia de no saber qué había sucedido con ese humano que tanto amaba.

Lo único que sentía de todo su ser, era su mente, porque el cuerpo no le respondía. Y aun estando en su lecho de muerte, no podía sentir paz; solo podía otorgársela Izuku.

Su Izuku.

—Eso es… —la voz masculina de un Stella interrumpió la iniciación de aquel rito, que pondría finalización a todo el problema, y no porque no quisiera empezarlo, sino que lo que estaba contemplando, lo dejó impresionado— ¿El dragón está _llorando_?

Acto seguido, los otros dos fijaron su mirada a ese imponente animal. Y, curiosa, la Stella de cabello azul cielo, levitó hasta él, acercándose hasta su rostro, comprobando efectivamente, que de sus ojos caían pequeñas y discretas cascadas transparentes, salinas.

—Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto —afirmó ella, con una suave expresión de sorpresa en su luminoso rostro—. ¿Por qué crees que sea, _Mirio_?

—Por su _castigo_ no es.

—Los Dragones Protectores no tienen la capacidad para llorar por todo el peso del deber y la ausencia de corazón que los rige —fue el Stella pelinegro quién habló—. Pero él no es el primer dragón que lo hace.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, _Tamaki_? —Mirio, ese encantador Stella de cabello rubio, lo miró, interesado, curioso.

—Uno de nuestros antecesores dijo que el Primero lo hizo.

—Pero no tiene explicación — _Nejire_ rodeó el rostro del dragón, admirando como más lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados—. Y parece que él no es consciente.

Los Stella podrían ser temidos, eran muy poderosos, auténticos, y sabían liderar muy bien a Anima y al método que la protegía en el mundo humano. Muchos les temían por su abrumadora presencia, que provocaba lo mismo que estar frente a un león o aun abismal peligro, causaba un disparo de adrenalina en el cuerpo que no se podía evitar, aun cuando sabías que los Stella no te harían daño a menos que les hicieras enojar.

Sin embargo, había una característica que le hacía recordar a Toshinori, por qué los Stella realmente no eran malos ni deseaban dañar a los humanos, o al menos, con ese trío podía terminar de comprobar la existencia de una curiosidad infinita dentro de sus almas.

Ah, sin tan solo los Stella que acudieron a la Tierra, cuando el primer Dragón Protector se salió de control, hubiesen sido como el trío que tenía frente a él, probablemente, todo el caos no iba a ser tan grande.

* * *

—Ese maldito brujo… Como se atreve a sacar de quicio a Katsu —siseó la molesta voz femenina, que se encargaba de mantener a raya su locura, para no interrumpir el paso a la magia que se acumulaba en sus palmas—. La única que tiene ese derecho soy yo, ¡mh!

Los labios de Toga se volvieron una fina línea, su continuo humor, mezcla de infantilismo y psicosis, ahora estaba limitado, guardado, dejando ver en su rostro una expresión seria, grave. Una que le quedaba tan bien a sus muchos años de experiencia como sirena.

No estaba para juegos, ni para diversiones, no cuando era consciente que Bakugo había sido inmovilizado y confiscado. ¡Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió nacer sin pies! No podía abandonar el lago, porque eso también provocaría otro desorden, otra llamada de alerta que los Stella no ignorarían.

De no ser porque tanto ella, como Katsuki, contaban con un aliado más, es que tenía a Izuku recostado en la orilla del lago y justo a tiempo.

—Tienes que ir por Katsu, no debes permitir que lo castiguen, él no ha hecho nada malo —Himiko alzó brevemente sus ojos, haciendo contacto con el pelirrojo que tenía frente a ella.

Kirishima suspiró, lamentable, molesto.

—Lo sabes, Eijiro.

—Pero no es como si él no hubiese sabido a lo que se enfrentaba —frunció su ceño, triste, impotente—. Y yo no sé hasta dónde me permitan llegar _ellos_.

— ¡No puedes simplemente acobardarte! —alegó, mostrando los dientes, con esos ligeros colmillos brillando. Sus manos estaban pegadas al torso de Midoriya, de dónde provenía una luz celeste traslúcida, generando pequeñas chispas eléctricas.

— ¡No me estoy acobardando, mujer! —terció— Tan pronto puse un pie en el País del Sur, supe que estaban aquí, no solo uno, ni dos, sino los tres, Toga. Y bien sabes, que cuando los tres se reúnen, es porque ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no escuchan a nadie.

—Hay que hacer que escuchen, entonces. No abogaste antes, aboga a ahora.

La expresión del pelirrojo se llenó de melancolía ante ese pasado, tanto, que casi Himiko baja sus defensas, pero logró mantenerse firme.

—Intenté defenderlo y por eso, es que te estoy diciendo que ellos no escuchan cuando no quieren —suspiró—. Quiero ayudar a Bakugo, eso no lo dudes. Sin embargo, con la _experiencia_ que ya tuve, es que te estoy diciendo que es demasiado complicado.

El mutismo reinó por unos minutos, tras las últimas palabras de Kirishima. Él tenía deseos de ayudar, por supuesto, ¿cómo no querer ayudar a su gran amigo? Ya lo había hecho al mentirle a uno de los Stella sobre su informe hace algunos años, podía seguir dando la cara por él, pero también era consciente de todo lo que acusaba y señalaba a Katsuki al haber dañado, y matado a varios humanos luego del caos que formó en Yuei.

Y Eijiro, como el Dragón Protector que también era, sabía la carga que conllevaba _tener_ un Pueblo Elegido y la enorme falta que era dañarlo. Los dragones siempre habían sido extremadamente leales con eso que le asignaban por proteger, no existía ninguna excusa cuando arremetían contra ese algo.

Aquella vez, en que Katsuki se salió de control, creando el Período de Soledad, fue perdonado, porque el verdadero culpable fue un humano. Ese que deseaba tener el poder de un dragón y conquistar Anima. Debido a eso, es que se optó por darle a cada Dragón Protector, un compañero, en éste caso, Toga, para que así cuidara del juicio de la bestia, ya que carecía de un corazón y eso, lo hacía vulnerable.

Por supuesto, todo se solucionaría si se le entregara los corazones a los dragones, sin embargo, así no podría existir el método ortodoxo de los Dragones Protectores y la fe de los Pueblos Elegidos. Mismo orden que existía para un único fin, no por simple deseo de mantener a los humanos o dragones sometidos, no.

Si Toga no volvió a decir nada, es porque necesitaba su máxima concentración si quería regresar a la consciencia a Izuku; debía estar muy pendiente por si los residuos de la magia de Tomura querían inmiscuirse en ella y boicotearla. Alguien que había adquirido la magia por mero aprendizaje, no tenía el mismo poder que alguien que la traía desde Anima, pero la sirena no iba a correr riesgos.

Le arrancó la ropa al de cabello verde, dejándolo completamente desnudo y lo jaló al agua, sumergiéndolo por completo; Toga posicionó sus manos justo sobre el lago, y lo congeló, a excepción del agua que rondaba cerca de Izuku; ahí, éste mismo liquido se adecuó contra él, como una especia de burbuja, que se volvía un remolino de navajas que cortaban su piel.

Lejos de estarlo dañando, estaban purificándolo. El poder y concentración que requería Himiko era tal, que sus escamas se notaron en su cuello, abriéndose, igualmente en sus antebrazos y sus pómulos; su ceño se frunció y tensó la mandíbula. ¿Qué humano sería tan capaz de atacar con semejante poder? Cualquiera que la hiciese centrarse a éste nivel tras un hechizo, era para que ya no estuviera vivo.

 _Tienes que resistir, Katsu_ , pensó ella. _De nada servirá si Izuku vive y tú ya no._

A su vez, con la sirena dando todo de sí, para purificar el cuerpo del de cabello verde, el pelirrojo se mantuvo en sus pensamientos; no debatiéndose en sí ayudar o no a Katsuki; porque definitivamente tenía qué ayudarlo, el problema radicaba, ¿cómo?

Y, cuando Nix finalmente se ocultó, dándole paso a Hémera, Kirishima se incorporó hasta acercarse a la orilla del lago. El agua regresó a su estado líquido, con un vapor cálido e Izuku flotó, despertándose de golpe y nadando como pudo, para evitar ahogarse, mientras empezaba a entender qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Ya te decidiste en qué hacer, rollo de canela? —Toga sonrió, dulce, sonrojándose con emoción. Probablemente, pensando lo mismo que el pelirrojo al ver a Izuku, que buscaba al dragón con su mirada al darse cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque.

—Solo hay que hacer que _quieran_ escucharnos —contestó.

—Ah, ¿y cómo haremos eso?

Midoriya estaba tan ajeno a las palabras que el pelirrojo y la rubia compartían, jadeando, pataleando dentro del agua y moviendo sus brazos hasta llegar a la orilla, no precisamente para salir del agua y no seguir mojándose, sino para poder buscar a ese rubio cenizo de ojos rojos. La presencia de Toga no le alteró, ya bien sabía quién era y qué papel jugaba en la vida del dragón; una amiga, así que no temía estar cerca de ella.

Sobre todo porque, aunque no estaba consciente, era capaz de escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Razón por la cual, sabía que Katsuki llegó a buscarlo y no fue paz lo que se suscitó.

— ¡¿Kacchan?! ¡¿Dónde está Kacchan?! —expresó su inmensa preocupación a palabras, una vez dejó los jadeos y la tos.

—Hombre, primero deberías cubrirte —Kirishima le iba a cubrir la espalda con una prenda que anteriormente Izuku usaba.

—No, no le des eso, está infectado —Himiko tronó los dedos y la capa que Katsuki solía usar, cayó sobre el humano—. Ahí tienes, pequeño Izuzu.

—Toga… Kacchan, él llegó a Yuei, él… —los esmeralda de Midoriya se cristalizaron, apretando con fuerza e impotencia esa tela que le cubría y que olía al dragón. El nudo en su garganta acrecentó y las palabras le fallaron— ¿Qué ha pasado?

El estado emocional de Midoriya era tal, que la presencia de Kirishima, seguía pasando desapercibida para él, su cerebro solo repetía «Kacchan» sin tregua alguna, era obvio que, momentáneamente, no estuviera fijándose en nada más.

Todo el tiempo escuchó el caos que sucedía en Yuei, deseando ser capaz de levantarse, de salir y decirle a Bakugo que él estaba bien, que no tenía que dañar a la gente de su pueblo así, porque ellos no le hicieron nada. ¡Quería que lo escuchara! Pero no era capaz de mover un solo dedo, ni siquiera sus labios, nada. Estaba como una roca.

—Oh, Izuzu... —suspiró la sirena, con un tinte trágico, regresando su mirada a Eijiro.

Y fue, cuando el de cabello verde fue consciente de ese pelirrojo, que como un viajero, se presentó hace cuatro años atrás con él.

— ¡Tú! —sus ojos se abrieron, impactados y se cubrió por completo su cuerpo con esa capa— ¡¿Por qué tú…?!

El aludido se rascó una sien, apenado, y le brindó la sonrisa que en aquel entonces le mostró.

—Bueno, lamento no haberme presentado esa vez —sinceró—. Soy Kirishima Eijiro, amigo de Bakugo.

Por un leve momento, el pecoso se olvidó del abismo que tenía en el pecho, contemplando a ese ser que tenía el sol en su sonrisa. Y es que esa vez que apareció frente a él, comprando pan, le generó muchísimas dudas; no obstante, jamás llegó a pensar que él y Katsuki estuviesen relacionados.

— ¡¿También eres un dragón?!

—Digamos que sí.

El de cabello verde estaba dispuesto a decir algo más, pese a la abismal sorpresa que sentía, que le daba un contraste doloroso a su expresión, pues la preocupación por su dragón seguía muy visible.

—Verás, dulce Izuzu, antes de que sepas que ha sucedido con Katsu —habló Himiko, adivinando que muy probablemente, Izuku preguntaría por el rubio cenizo otra vez—, primero hay varias cosas que debes conocer.

La promesa que le hizo a Bakugo pendía de un hilo, no porque quisiera traicionarlo, sin embargo, ella no quería simplemente borrar todo de Midoriya para que su amigo pereciera sin justa razón. Tenía que intentar salvarlo, tanto por ella, como por Midoriya e incluso Kirishima.

Y, si de verdad todo salía muy mal, tendría que hacer a un lado a Izuku, tal y cómo era el plan para mantenerlo a salvo.

—Permíteme mostrártelo, dulzura —dijo nuevamente, con un toque malicioso, llamando con un gesto a Midoriya.

— ¿Estás segura de rebelarle todo? —Eijiro se estremeció. Sabía bien que estaba rotundamente prohibido contarlo a algún humano la verdad— Podrías ponerlo en peligro.

—Es la única forma en que tendremos su atención —contestó, poniendo sus manos en cada sien del joven de pecas en las mejillas. Le sonrió.

—Yo… No entiendo que está sucediendo, no entiendo nada —masculló Izuku, con una determinación en sus esmeralda al añadir: —Tampoco sé lo que le está sucediendo a Kacchan, pero algo me dice que en verdad él me necesita. Y soy consciente que para _ayudarlo_ , yo necesito saber todo.

—El conocimiento siempre tiene un precio —Kirishima le miró, serio.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

Poco a poco, el gesto del pelirrojo se hizo más suave y le sonrió brevemente; posó una mano sobre el hombro impropio y asintió.

—Entonces que así sea. No dejaremos a mi hermano.

Y tras un hechizo que Himiko lanzó, por la mente del de cabello verde, una historia, que sería surreal para cualquiera, inició.

* * *

 _Con la existencia de cada Dios, que poco a se fue suscitando una vez Caos y sus principales hijos se fundieron en un sueño eterno, el mundo no solo se pobló de seres humanos. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo, para que diversas criaturas místicas y mágicas hicieran su aparición, siendo también veneradas y respetadas al lado de cada Dios._

 _Empero, fue cuando a_ Zeus _le tocó ser el principal líder de todo aquello, que el apogeo con los dragones, sirenas, basiliscos, hadas, arpías, y demás seres mitológicos, empezó. La gloria lo llenó a él y al Olimpo completo, y cómo no, teniendo a ciervos tan leales como los humanos._

 _Tal vez el único error que cometieron los Dioses, fue usar de diversión el bajar del Olimpo y copular con las humanas, robándoles las esposas a los hombres, dejando hijos que nacían con la capacidad de utilizar magia —los que lograban sobrevivir—, así como aberraciones al no saber elegir sus parejas humanas._

 _El desorden se desató sin siquiera imaginarlo, para ellos era algo sin demasiado valor, sin importancia, pero para los hombres no fue así._

 _Y fue cuando la_ rebelión _empezó._

 _La caza de las creaciones de los Dioses fue su primer ataque._

 _Los hombres lograron idear un método para capturar a las diversas criaturas mágicas, fueran agresivas o no, dañaran o no a las personas, simplemente eran asesinadas sin compasión, hiriendo el orgullo de Zeus, pues era bien sabido que lo que él más amaba, eran sus creaciones._

 _Despertaron la ira, no solo del principal del Olimpo, sino de los demás. Sobre todo cuando, conscientes de la magia, los humanos empezaron a domar a dichas criaturas para enviarlos a luchar contra los Dioses. ¡Inaudito!_

 _Zeus no podía soportar el dolor de esas criaturas, que siendo sus creaciones, eran sus hijos. Sentía sus lamentos, sentía su dolor, su agonía al ser utilizados y violentados así por los humanos._

 _Y la aniquilación de la magia comenzó, mientras que con la ayuda de_ Eros _—uno de los hijos de Nix y Érobo—, abrieron el portal hacía Anima, ese mundo que Nix creó, donde sus seres estrella se hacían y mostraban su reflejo hacía la Tierra. Fue ahí, donde cada criatura mágica fue escondida, protegida de la venganza humana, de esa que deseaba continuar rebelándose contra los Dioses._

 _Anima iba a ser sellada nuevamente, pero se olvidaron que entre los Dioses, existía alguien que no los apoyaba._

Hades.

 _Y un pacto con él fue suficiente para que los seres humanos adquirieran el poder necesario para dar la lucha sin tregua, sin importar los sacrificios, sin importar el sufrimiento, el dolor, todo con tal de liberarse de esos que se decían Dioses._

 _No fue hasta que, decididos, todos los Dioses del Olimpo finalizaron todo, sacrificándose en el proceso, deteniendo así la guerra, a Hades y a la gran mayoría de los humanos, en un sello para el_ Rey del Inframundo _y la aniquilación hacía todo aquel individuo que tuviera deseos de venganza y odio contra los Dioses._

 _Al hacer eso, Anima no pudo ser sellada por completo y se corría el riesgo de que fuera descubierta y volvieran a aprovecharse de esas divinas criaturas. Entonces, como leales hijos de Nix, los Stella hicieron su aparición para mantener la protección de Anima y bajo control alguna rebelión humana._

 _Y, para eso, debían tener la confianza de las personas donde el_ Dragón Protector _se instalaría, por lo que cada uno de esto dragones, tendrían la capacidad de convertirse en "humanos", en apariencia, para poder empatizar._

 _Debido al rencor que muchas criaturas místicas tenían por lo que los mundanos le había hecho, decidieron borrarle la memoria, por lo menos, a los Dragones Protectores, para que ese rencor pasado, no interviniera en su única misión de proteger a sus Pueblos Elegidos, mismos que estaban construidos en puntos específicos, que al unirse mediante un hechizo, abriría la puerta hacía Anima._

 _Cada memoria fue eliminada y cada corazón de Dragón Protector fue resguardado, para que tuviera siempre presente su misión de proteger a Anima y su pueblo. No obstante, la carencia de órgano que trabaja en conjunto con el cerebro, les hacía vulnerables, por eso los sacrificios; necesitan alimentarse de las emociones humanas de las personas más puras del sexo femenino, conservando así su vitalidad y un vínculo emocional hacía su Pueblo Elegido._

 _Por supuesto, con Katsuki Bakugo hubo un cambio tras el Período de Soledad._

 _Empero, él no fue el primer Dragón Protector que atacó a su Pueblo Elegido._

* * *

Y en ese preciso momento, en que la mente de Izuku continuaba reproduciendo la historia oculta de su mundo, la memoria de Katsuki continuó aclarándose.

Entonces comprendió, que su origen y el rencor hacia los humanos por el daño que les hicieron a sus hermanos, no fue lo único que los Stella habían borrado. Porque, inesperadamente, el recuerdo de un amigo suyo apareció en su mente, ese amigo a quién juzgó por vulnerable y débil por atacar su Pueblo Elegido por una humana, siendo que ahora Bakugo era quién estaba repitiendo la historia.

La imagen de _Kaminari_ llegó y, por fin, Bakugo logró comprenderlo.

Porque solo existía algo tan fuerte, capaz de hacer que un Dragón Protector se olvidara de su misión, algo que los enloquecía; su propio instinto entregado y leal los hacía ser así cuando _amaban_.

Katsuki con Izuku.

Y Kaminari… Kaminari con aquella princesa pérdida.

* * *

Ella no sabía, irónicamente, que el dolor que quebraba su alma, a su corazón, sería domado por aquellos místicos ojos dorados. Los ojos que pertenecían a una bestia.

—Tú ya estás muerta en vida, no merece que gaste mis energías en ti, no sería divertido —dijo, la clara voz de ese dragón, que no concordaba completamente con su figura enorme.

— ¡¿Qué te garantiza que no iré al pueblo y revelaré tu existencia para que te den cacería?!

El dragón la contempló con aparente indiferencia.

—Los dragones tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como para participar en un suicidio —resopló, dejando salir su aliento caliente, vaporoso—. Si quieres morir, hazlo sola.

Y así, fue qué comenzó todo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Yoh!

¡Y ahí está lo que muchos estaban esperando! La verdad sobre los Stella, el porqué de los Dragones Protectores, e incluso los magos(?). Como premio de hacerlos esperar mucho, hoy éste capítulo vino recargado xD.

Pero, ojo, eso no significa que sepan todo y no quedan más plot's que serán descubiertos.

No podía aguantarme las ganas de actualizar, jaja, así que ya no quise seguir esperando hasta mañana o el 1, tómenlo como un regalito de mí, para ustedes uvur.

Estoy sufriendo, porque la historia entrará en un área sensible para mí(?). Pues, si se dieron cuenta, la historia del Dragón y la Princesa ya no está en cursivas, ni en comillas, está en el texto normal de una _historia_. Y eso dice mucho.

Así como saben quién es Kaminari, el papel que está jugando, estoy segura pueden darse una idea de quién es la princesa xD. SorryNotSorry, pero la parejita que hacen esas dos personas, es una de mis favoritas, jaja.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo, eh? ¿Se esperaban semejante historia detrás? Y, como creo que algunos (o la mayoría, quizá) no saben tanto sobre la mitología griega, ¿les parece si les hago un glosario sobre todos los Dioses que mencione y sus derivados?

Bien, ¡muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y favs/follows, sweeties! No duden en hacer saber sus opiniones :3

Y, nuevamente, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! xD Y, como un regalito más, les dejo el nombre del próximo capítulo:

 **Capítulo 10: _Ignis_ Heart.**

Cariñitos para ustedes.


	10. Ignis heart

El sedoso cabello de Jiro, estaba elegantemente recogido en un chongo, justo arriba de su nuca y de la altura de sus orejas. Como su cabello era lacio, tuvieron que hacerle diferentes tratamientos para que se mantuviera con el peinado todo el tiempo que la boda durara. Delicadas espirales caían de debajo de ese chongo, dándole un estilo más femenino y auténtico como ella; tenía dos de estos al lado de su rostro.

Un delicado y natural maquillaje era lo que cubría sus párpados, pómulos, pestañas y labios. Porque con esa mirada purpurea tan brillante, tan intensa, era lo suficiente para darle un atractivo que dejaría boquiabiertos a todos, hombres y mujeres, sin distinción alguna.

— ¡Se ve tan preciosa, princesa! —halagó, quien era una de las sirvientas que estaban arreglándola para éste gran día— En verdad va a deslumbrar al príncipe y futuro rey.

—Eso espero —soltó una suave risa, mientras el blanco vestido de seda caía hasta cubrir sus pies.

El vuelo del vestido era suelto, con brillos en todo su alrededor, como si le hubiesen rociado microscópicos diamantes de colores, contrastando muy bien con el color blanco. Era de mangas largas, le cubría hasta los hombros, dándole una forma discreta a su escote, que solo dejaba a la vista los huesos de su clavícula y su pecho, pero resguardaba bien ambos senos.

En la orilla del vestido y del escote, bordados elegantes lo adornaban, dándole el estilo de la realeza, con sus colores de oro, que se unían al brillo del vuelo. Su corona relucía, bien acomodada entre su peinado, tan cara, tan luminosa y dorada, haciendo excelente combinación con su cabello oscuro.

Guantes blancos escondían sus manos y un largo abrigo afelpado cubría su espalda y brazos, pese a las mangas del vestido. Mismo abrigo era tan largo como la parte trasera del vestido, haciendo mayor énfasis en la _cola_ de la novia. Asimismo, el carísimo collar que el príncipe le regaló como signo de compromiso, adornaba el cuello de Kyoka.

—Bellísima, realmente bellísima —la hermana menor de la princesa pronunció aquello, mientras entraba; admirada con la elegancia y belleza que su hermana tenía—. No puedo estar más feliz por ti, ¡te mereces esto y más! —la abrazó con delicadeza, mientras suspiraba.

—Gracias, hermana. Tú también encontrarás a alguien que te haga lucir tan feliz como yo —respondió, con el cariño tan inmenso que una hermana puede profesar, correspondiendo como pudo al abrazo, tratando de no estropear su atuendo.

—Claro que sí, estoy segura de que así será —la emoción ceñida en todo el reino, más aún, en los empleados dentro del castillo y a los reyes, no les permitió darse cuenta de que los ojos de la hermana de Jiro tenían un brillo diferente.

Un brillo que era la mezcla de la tensión, el miedo, renuencia y a su vez, la determinación. Un sentimiento que solo podía originar _traición_.

—Bueno, yo debo terminar de arreglarme, hermana —se despidió finalmente, dándole una última mirada a Kyoka.

Ambas hermanas se separaron dentro del castillo, continuando así con los preparativos, al menos, eso suponían que Miko estaba haciendo.

Todo el mundo empezó a juntarse en los jardines reales, con sus mejores ropas, para admirar la unión de los futuros reyes del País del Sur, pues con ese casamiento, el país finalmente terminaría de unirse, ya que estaba subdividido en dos reinos.

Las flores continuaban naciendo de cada árbol frutal, de los suelos mojados con el rocío de la mañana, acompañados de las alondras, que con su canto arrullaban a Hémera al levantarse. En plena primavera, el sol estaba de lo más brillante, de lo más cálido, un momento maravilloso para casarse. Sí, debía ser el destino y los Dioses fundidos en estrellas, que estaban bendiciendo ésta unión.

Y la princesa no podía más que sentir la felicidad bañarla como un manto cálido, que sería capaz de curar todos los males del mundo, con tanta dicha, con tanto amor. Con tanto deseo de finalmente unir su vida con aquel hombre que tanto amaba, su gran amor.

Los nervios, impaciencia y felicidad se mezclaban en sus ojos, logrando que se cristalizaran; hizo todo lo posible por aguantarse las lágrimas y no arruinar su maquillaje, pues no era el momento para sucumbir en sentimentalismos, debía mostrarse orgullosa. El momento para que pudiera soltar sus lágrimas de emoción y dejarse llevar por su amor, sería en la noche, al lado de su preciado amor. En su luna de miel.

Suspiró, guardando la compostura una vez su padre llegó a su lado, quién la entregaría al altar, tal y como se acostumbraba en ese país. Pese a que estaba con el gesto neutral, Kyoka se moría de ganas de verle el rostro a su amado, a ese príncipe que lo robó el corazón sin más. ¿Cómo se vería con el traje? ¿Con su corona? ¿Qué clase de expresión tendría al verla? Ah, imposible controlar su emoción, el corazón le iba a estallar.

Estaba tan feliz, que ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar el ligero murmullo que adornaba a las diversas personas afuera. Suponía que era porque estaban tan emocionados e impacientes como ella.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Al llegar junto a su padre, comprobó que Hiroto no estaba frente al altar, y que ningún carruaje del reino de al lado había ingresado hoy a los jardines del castillo. Ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el corazón se le derrumbó contra sus pies, y su pecho fue aplastado hasta dejarla sin aire.

El rey rápidamente empezó a exigir una explicación, mientras Jiro fue dejada momentáneamente frente al altar, con el sacerdote ahí, diciendo que seguramente un inconveniente sucedió en el reino vecino y que debía calmarse.

Kyoka asintió, sonriendo lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo, era tan obvio que algo no estaba bien, porque el novio siempre estaba antes que la novia; era él quién la esperaba, no al revés. Y si Hiroto viniera en éste momento, probablemente ya sería rechazado como el futuro rey ante semejante falta.

Buscó a su hermana con la mirada, con la esperanza de resguardarse a su lado un rato; ella la haría entrar en razón, siempre era así cuando Kyoka parecía estarse ahogando en un vaso con agua. Sin embargo, Miko no estaba tampoco, no había señales de ella y su madre. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

De repente, el abrigo que la cubría cayó al suelo, cuando finalmente la reina salió del castillo y sus ojos llorosos se cruzaron con los de Jiro.

 _No_ …

— ¡¿Qué sucede, madre?! —se acercó a la reina, sujetándole de los hombros, con su preocupación aumentada a niveles inimaginables.

La reina negó. No podía decirle a su hija lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, simplemente no podía; se estaba derrumbando por dentro y no imaginaba el dolor que la pelinegra iba a experimentar si sabía la verdad. ¿Pero acaso había alguna manera para ocultárselo? La reina hubiese dado su vida si existía una posibilidad para evitarle todo ese sufrimiento a su hija.

— ¡Mi rey! —exclamó repentinamente un acelerado caballero— ¡Me reportan que una carrosa no identificada está saliendo de los límites del reino!

— ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —el murmullo de la gente se intensificó.

— ¡Habla de una vez, mamá! —exigió Kyoka, sin remordimiento alguno por alzarle la voz a su progenitora, empero, la ansiedad la estaba matando.

—Tú hermana… Miko… —jadeó la reina, incapaz de mirar a su hija, mientras se tapaba la boca y volvía a negar.

— ¡Mamá! —insistió.

—Ella y Hiroto se han ido… —dijo— Han… Ellos han _escapado_ juntos…

— ¡…!

Y el mundo de Kyoka se derrumbó.

Con todas sus fuerzas hubiese querido fingir que eso era una broma, sin embargo, con solo ver el rostro de su madre… No, más bien, con no haberse encontrado a Hiroto frente al altar ante su llegada, es que sabía que eso era totalmente verdad.

Fue como si su corazón dejara de existir, fue como si toda su realidad se agrietara cual espejo caído contra el suelo, porque la llama que la movía entre el mundo, entre la vida, se apagó ante esa helada verdad.

Pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera, incluso los habitantes, nada ajenos a lo que sucedía, pero que no estaban experimentando lo que Kyoka, lo sintieron. Hasta la primavera perdió su calidez, uniéndose a la devastación interna de la princesa.

El mar se reflejó en los ojos de la pelinegra, que lejos de moverse, parecían un profundo pozo negro que no tardó en soltar sus gotas salinas. En liberar su invierno.

Ya no podía aguantar más.

— ¡Jiro! —exclamó el rey, cuando su hija, lejos de caerse contra el suelo para llorar, mandó a todos al demonio y pasó corriendo como una gacela de alma rota.

Intentaron detener a la princesa, pero ella, muy audaz, logró esquivar a todos, pese a que sus lágrimas le nublaban la visión. El dolor que aguijonaba su alma, era descargado en empujones hacía los demás y tiró sus zapatillas a la cara de algunos guardias que también iban tras ella, quedándose descalza; no sentía cómo las piedrecillas lastimaban sus finas palmas de los pies, porque ningún dolor se igualaba a lo que en su pecho residía, como un agujero negro.

Y es que no solo era la traición de su gran amor, sino la traición de su hermana; su confidente, su mejor amiga… Estaba tan destrozada que ni siquiera veía a donde se dirigía, ya no le importaba nada, ¿acaso había algo mucho peor que pudiera sucederle? Si la mataran por algún bandido, o incluso si terminara siendo esclavizada, eso no se compararía a lo que sentía hora.

Había perdido una gran parte de sí misma con ésta irrevocable traición, su cerebro no reaccionaba bien, pues cuando sintió la noche cubrir el manto celestial, mientras se daba cuenta que estaba en medio de muchos árboles, no sintió miedo. Su sistema simpático estaba apagado, sus emociones congeladas. Y su mayor deseo era desaparecer y dejar de sentir esa angustia que la agobiaba sin compasión, comprimiéndole sus pulmones.

Su garganta ardía, sus pies dejaban algunos hilos de sangre por lo lastimados que estaban al haber entrado a la terracería del bosque. Y el sol se ocultó entre las montañas, como la vida de Kyoka; no solo la oscuridad llegó para el bosque, sino para ella.

Cayó, de rodillas, sin observar muy bien donde estaba, y gritó. Gritó con una fuerza impresionante, intentando expulsar todo el dolor que sentía a través de ese grito, pero era en vano, nada funcionaría, lo sabía. Solo tenía una opción y no estaba dispuesta a esperar más tiempo; sí, ni siquiera un día había pasado y ya se sentía así de consumida, de perdida, mientras se jalaba la ropa, rompiéndola, con unos sollozos que calarían el alma de cualquiera.

Hasta de los animales salvajes.

Y si así sentía que no pasaba ni un día, no quería imaginarse como se sentiría si pasaran más días. Definitivamente no iba a esperar. Ya no le quedaba nada, ya no le interesaba nada, el mundo ya no tenía sentido, la confianza estaba rota, y si bien, para muchos ella tenía tanto por lo que vivir, esa oscura traición golpeaba y aturdía su mente como para que notara algo más que el simple sufrimiento.

Kyoka simplemente quería escapar de eso.

De todas esas promesas falsas, de todos esos "te amo" vacíos, del apoyo hipócrita que su hermana le brindó. ¡De todo! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo le estuvieron viendo la cara?! ¡Viéndose a escondidas, amándose, mientras ella de idiota confiaba en su hermana y prometido!

Devastada, con sus lágrimas todavía inundándole el rostro, sin aparente tregua, ella arañó el suelo con fuerza. Alzó la mirada poco a poco, notando como, debido a la luna que irónicamente brillaba en el cielo sin nubes, estaba en la orilla de un acantilado. Y parecía ser uno muy profundo, oscuro.

Jiro se incorporó poco a poco, ignorando que ya estaba sucia y que ese hermoso vestido de novia estaba convertido en harapos. Caminó lentamente, decidida a acercarse y mirar el atractivo peligro que conllevaba el risco. _Solo quiero desaparecer, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir ahora?_ , pensó, con el aire golpeándole el rostro y su mirada baja, pérdida en la oscuridad del acantilado.

Fue como si ese abismo la hipnotizara, invitándola a saltar. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Si todo lo que creía, en todo lo que confiaba, era una maldita mentira. Se habían burlado de ella, la engañaron… Estaba rota, esa era la única verdad y nada podría volver a unir sus pedazos.

Ningún _ser humano_ sería capaz de eso y Kyoka tampoco se lo permitiría. Nadie jamás volvería a hacerle daño, nunca.

Estaba a punto de dar los pasos definitivos, que la llevaría a una muerte segura, sin embargo, la tierra tembló ligeramente y una sombra, tan grande como la de una montaña, brotó desde las tinieblas del risco, alzándose en un imponente y elegante vuelo, frente a Kyoka. Aturdida, ella cayó al suelo sentada.

A pesar de que su sistema nervioso no estaba reaccionando, entumecido por el dolor y la tragedia, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en aquel ser que flotaba por los aires, con sus imperiosas alas creando vientos huracanados, la impresión la invadió de golpe. Tanto, que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, desmesurados. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pues no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Y, justo frente a ella, el _dragón_ salido del abismo, descendió y tocó la tierra del risco.

Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de escamas brillantes, doradas, _eléctricas_. Era como un rayo infinito y poderoso. El color negro le adoraba los cuernos en su cabeza, las venas e inicio de sus enormes alas y las escamas puntiagudas de su columna vertebral hasta su larga y puntiaguda cola. Fácilmente podía medir veinte metros de alto y sus garras brillaron de tan filosas.

El dragón resopló frente a una Kyoka que era incapaz de moverse, e incluso sus lágrimas estaban secas sobre sus mejillas. El aliento del dragón era como sentir el vapor del agua hirviendo y bañó el cuerpo de la princesa sin permiso, brindándole accidentalmente, _calor_ en esa noche tan fría.

Pero su alma seguía tan fría como desde que supo la verdad, pues pensó que el dragón iba a ser el verdadero autor de su muerte y no el que ella saltara a ese acantilado. No le importaba realmente cómo iba a morir, solo deseaba que el dragón lo hiciera rápido, no quería seguir existiendo; cada respiración le dolía como mil cuchillas venenosas sobre su pecho y espalda.

Los ojos del dragón, de una amarillo intenso, y un poco oscuro, se posaron en la humana.

—Tú ya estás muerta en vida, no merece que gaste mis energías en ti, no sería divertido —dijo, como adivinando el deseo de la princesa. Su voz, si bien era masculina, tenía un tinte suave que no contrastaba con su enorme figura.

Sin saber porque, Jiro no solo se sintió decepcionada, sino ofendida. ¿Es que su dolor no valía como para que se tomara el tiempo en terminar su existencia? De alguna manera, aceptar morir de otra forma que no fuera asesinada por ese dragón, ya no le parecía atractivo. Desesperada por conseguir la muerte, decidió enfrentarlo, provocarlo.

— ¡¿Qué te garantiza que si me dejas libre, no iré al reino a revelar tu existencia para que te den cacería?! —ni ella misma reconocía su voz pastosa por el sufrimiento.

El dragón soltó un sonido burlón de su gran hocico, acompañado de pequeñas chispas de fuego eléctrico.

— ¿Qué eres, una niña ilusa? —si fuera humano, tendría una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Soy la princesa del reino dueño de éste bosque! —poco a poco, Kyoka empezó a sentir una vibra rara en su cuerpo, como una diminuta chispa de molestia— ¡Y puedo hacer que te maten! —lo señaló— Así que, si no quieres morir tú, tendrás que matarme a mí.

Contrario a lo que Jiro esperaba, el dragón la contempló con indiferencia. Observó lo pálida que estaba, tan débil y lastimada, no físicamente. Tan muerta en vida y aun así, de alguna manera, ahora mismo tenía determinación para estar retándolo para que la matara. Era un tanto ambivalente. _Qué humana tan extraña y complicada_ , pensó.

—Los dragones tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer, como para participar en un suicidio —sentenció—. Si quieres morir, hazlo sola.

Desplegó sus alas, regañándose a sí mismo por haber respondido a esos gritos de agonía, que llegaron hasta él de forma incontenible, aturdiéndolo —y saliendo del acantilado donde dormía—. Solo se metería en problemas si continuaba intercambiando palabras con esa mujer, lo sabía. Pero no había podido evitarlo, porque a pesar de su agresivo físico como dragón, el interior de su ser era completamente diferente a lo que muchos pensaban.

Los dragones eran nobles y no eran capaces de ignorar un llanto tan desolado y trágico como el que hacía el alma de Kyoka.

Así que sin más, continuó su vuelo, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la princesa, dejándola ahí, imaginando que terminaría tirándose al acantilado por haber rechazado su oferta de matarla. Él no se pondría a consolarla, no era así como funcionaban las cosas con los dragones; ellos no eran capaces de ignorar un sufrimiento así, pero tampoco tenían sumo conocimiento de qué hacer ante su poco —inexistente— contacto con los humanos desde hace tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, con éste encuentro definitivamente el dragón entendería que la compañía correcta, es suficiente para calmar, poco a poco, esos lamentos de sufrimiento.

Al volver la mirada unos segundos, se dio cuenta que la princesa lo estaba siguiendo. A pesar de que él iba viajando por las alturas, Kyoka corría con prisa, sin perderlo de vista, sin importarle sus lastimados pies; ella tampoco comprendía por qué lo estaba haciendo, simplemente, su instinto se lo decía.

Le decía que lejos de estarse condenando a la muerte, se estaba dando otra oportunidad de vivir, lejos de todo. Lejos del dolor.

El dragón decidió ignorarla, creyendo erróneamente que la mujer se aburriría y dejaría de seguirlo. Mantuvo ese pensamiento, hasta que dejó de escucharla correr tras él, pero preso de la curiosidad, alentó su vuelo y volteó hacía atrás.

El cansancio le acababa de cobrar factura a Kyoka, que yacía tirada en el suelo, desmayada. Y, con un suspiro, el dragón se fue.

… … …

Y regreso con Hémera en los cielos, comprobando que Jiro seguía tirada en el frío y sucio suelo.

Habiendo llegado a éste punto, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Descendió, con su transformación revirtiéndose, hasta dar paso a un joven de cabellos rubios adornados con un mechón negro.

* * *

Kyoka despertó en medio de una colina de paja seca y caliente, cubierta por la sombra de los árboles. Su cuerpo estaba fresco, limpio y su ropa ya no estaba andrajosa; más bien, su vestido de novia, ahora un vestido más delgado y corto, como si lo hubiesen confeccionado para hacerlo más ligero. Hasta sus pies estaban sanos.

Su cabello estaba suelto, ya no había maquillaje, ni ningún otro rastro que indicara era la princesa que se escapó de su reino tras la traición que la invadió. Hasta tenía unas sandalias hechas con hojas secas y paja, muy cómodas, y que jamás en su vida pensó usaría.

Empero, eso era lo que menos le importaba en éste momento.

Incorporándose poco a poco, buscó con su mirada a quién la salvó. No necesitaba verlo para comprobar lo que creía, pero _quería_ encontrárselo otra vez, hasta que escuchó el lejano aleteo en lo alto del cielo.

 _¡El dragón!_ , pensó, volviendo a retomar su agitada persecución. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias en seguirlo? El dolor punzaba, sí, pero hubo una chispa de esperanza al comprobar que, eso que se decía no existía, sí existía.

Vio la silueta amarilla, alejándose sin mirar atrás, volando con toda la intención de que no fuera alcanzado.

Pero Kyoka corrió, sin importarle siquiera. No importaba cuánto ese dragón huyera, ella lo encontraría, no importaba que tuviera que caminar por todo el inmenso bosque. No importa, porque no estaba dispuesta a regresar de donde vino, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó, cuando se dio cuenta que alcanzarlo no podría— ¡Espera! —insistió— ¡¿Por qué me ayudas y ahora huyes?! ¡Cobarde! —le provocó.

Escuchó el pequeño rugido que dio el dragón, comprobando que, pese a la lejanía, él era capaz de escucharla.

Continuó corriendo y hablando.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cobarde, no huyas!

Y, tras una irritante persecución, el dragón finalmente se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la princesa, sin descender completamente, lo suficiente para que ella le escuchara.

—Éste no es lugar para una princesa. No durarás ni un día viviendo aquí, así que vete.

Kyoka frunció el ceño.

—Entonces no tenías por qué ayudarme. Me hubieses dejado morir ahí, _sola_ —su mirada se ensombreció, con su realidad golpeándole el alma nuevamente.

El dragón la contempló. No la entendía, era un dolor de cabeza, ¡y lo peor es que él tampoco se entendía por no dejarla en el olvida ya!

—Vete a casa —le dio nuevamente la espalda.

—… Yo ya no tengo a donde volver.

—Y yo no voy a hacerme cargo de ti.

—No lo necesito.

— ¿Entonces por qué insistes en seguirme? —el dragón la miró de reojo.

Eso pareció hacer pensar a Jiro, que se quedó en silencio un largo minuto.

—… No lo sé —suspiró.

El dragón estaba por irse otra vez, pero no pudo hacerlo al escuchar los latidos del corazón de esa mujer extraña, mucho menos cuando las ráfagas del viento —no provocado por sus alas— le llevaron hasta su nariz el aroma auténtico de Kyoka.

Ya estaba decidido.

O, sí, existía algo que también definía muy bien a los dragones, algo que los hacía superiores a los seres humanos. No solo eran incapaces de ignorar el sufrimiento ajeno, sino también eran capaces de reconocer a esa persona que sería su compañera por toda la vida, entregándose sin temor con una inquebrantable lealtad.

—Si decides quedarte, no podrás volver. Nunca, princesa —ahora, sus ojos tranquilos la miraron.

Jiro no entendió el cambio repentino del dragón, pero solo asintió y una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Jamás me iré de aquí.

* * *

El dragón llevó a Kyoka a una cueva en lo alto de una montaña, donde solo se podía llegar volando, así que era imposible para las personas llegar hasta ahí. Y no sucedió nada realmente, la princesa simplemente se instaló y el dragón le trajo vegetales que ella esperaba fuera capaz de cocinar.

Para sus sorpresa, Jiro tenía facilidad de adaptación, así que, aunque al principio le costó hacer varias cosas, a mediados del tercer mes de estar en compañía con el dragón, compartiendo pláticas y atardeceres, ella ya estaba bastante acostumbrada al ritmo.

A veces salía de ahí. El dragón le ayudaba para que conociera más ese extenso bosque, familiarizándose, apagando poco a poco la penumbra que yacía en el corazón de la princesa, pero, por supuesto, eso no era suficiente.

Entre ellos, una sincera e inusual amistad surgió, pese a que el dragón sabía bien su sentir hacía Jiro, él jamás le dijo nada. No tenía la intención de asustarla, mucho menos obligarla a nada, porque era consciente que un dolor muy grande continuaba dentro de su pecho. Ya bastante hizo con que ella no decidiera matarse; no sabía el motivo y tampoco preguntó.

Ella se cortó el cabello, acentuando más sus ojos grandes y su iris purpúreos, de aspecto un tanto felino. En sus pómulos se pintó dos triángulos rojos, que actuaban como seña de que abandonaba su vida como princesa, volviéndose una mujer salvaje, con el dolor aún en su pecho, pero, de alguna manera, la idea de matarse ya no figuraba con la misma necesidad.

Y, si bien al inicio el dragón dijo que ella no podría irse nunca, la invitó a que saliera a algún pueblo a comprar cosas y conocer, para distraerse, siempre y cuando regresara. Kyoka, bastante asombrada por esas palabras, aceptó sin problemas y el dragón fue quién la llevaba y, sin explicarle nada, le daba algo de dinero que quién sabe cómo conseguía.

Así fue que, poco a poco, a escondidas, la princesa visitaba algún pueblo, ocultándose bien para que nadie la reconociera.

Esa vida tranquila y en medio de la naturaleza, fue dando sus frutos para su torturada alma, podía sentirlo, que el dolor ya no era el mismo al de hace un año. Aún no comprendía el sentimiento que estar cerca del dragón le generaba, pero estaba bastante segura que no quería dejarlo solo nunca.

Hasta que un día, en el pueblo de _Arabasta_ , ubicado entre el reino de sus padres y los padres de aquel que la traicionó, Kyoka chocó con un par de personas; tenía una capucha en su rostro para que no le vieran el rostro, lo que le impidió a ella mirar bien al avanzar.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de inmediato, sin siquiera mirarlos y con la prisa de irse.

Pero al escuchar la voz de una de las personas, ella se detuvo de golpe.

— ¡¿Ky… Kyoka?!

Y la aludida regresó su mirada, encontrándose con la presencia no solo de su hermana, sino también de ese hombre que tanto _amó_ , que cargaba a una niña de quizá dos años.

Los tres adultos se miraron estupefactos, incapaces de escapar de la tensión que afloró y a Jiro se le cayó el corazón a los pies; observó a la bebé; pudo pensar en cualquier cosa, pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, en su cabeza solo llegó la bofetada de qué, al hacer cuentas con la edad de la niña, eso significaba que su hermana menor estaba embarazada cuando huyó con Hiroto.

Y los pinchazos de dolor regresaron. Tal vez no tan impactantes, pero igualmente le causaron un golpe en el pecho que la dejó sin aire.

—Kyoka… —volvió a decir Miko con lo que podía ser una enorme culpa en sus ojos al ver el cambio que había tenido su hermana. Porque ya no era esa princesa ilusa, no más.

— ¡…! —Kyoka solo los miró a ambos, como dos extraños… Dos extraños a los que jamás desearía volver a ver en su vida, se dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que por sus ojos caían silenciosas lágrimas.

Ah, aún le dolía. Y eso le enojaba tanto, ¡seguirle dando importancia a esas dos basuras como para sentirse tan mal otra vez! Miko y Hiroto no merecían que ella se sintiera así por su culpa, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Y, para cuando el dragón la encontró, escondida entre los arbustos, pues no deseaba que la viera en ese estado, fue capaz de sentir que algo muy malo le sucedía.

—Jiro —pronunció.

—Déjame sola, por favor —respondió.

En todo éste tiempo, el dragón nunca se mostró ante ella con su figura humana, tampoco le dio su nombre. Y la princesa no se le preguntó.

No se oían sollozos, al menos no para alguien que solo oye, en vez _escuchar_ no solo con las orejas, pues el dragón sí se daba cuenta de las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la princesa.

—Llevas tanto tiempo a mi lado —empezó a decir, descendiendo—, y aunque pensé que lo harías y terminarías yéndote, aquí continuas. Así que simplemente no puedo irme y ya.

—… Déjame sola —repitió ella.

Él la ignoró.

—Así que creo que es el momento de enseñarte algo de mí —el viento se alteró, ciñéndose en un remolino alrededor del dragón, captando la atención de la chica—. He visto tanto de ti, tus debilidades, así que es justo que lo sepas, Jiro… No, _Kyoka_.

Y la enorme presencia desapareció repentinamente, pero la princesa sabía que el dragón seguía ahí, sin embargo, la nueva voz que escuchó, era más… _humana_.

—Mírame, Kyoka.

Y ahí, justo a su lado, un joven rubio estaba de cuclillas, posando una mano sobre su hombro. El corazón de ella se disparó al encontrarse con el rostro de un hombre, sí, un hombre joven con los mismos ojos del dragón, con ese color eléctrico en su cabello.

—Tú… tú… —balbuceó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentada, como la primera vez que lo vio— ¿D-Dragón? —pronunció.

Él sonrió como mil luces y negó.

—Mi nombre no es «dragón», Kyoka —aclaró, con más confianza. A pesar de que tenía cierta vacilación en su actuar, acercó su diestra a la pelinegra para limpiarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Ella tampoco se apartó, pese a la impresión, sabía que a quién tenía delante suyo, era el dragón con quién había estado conviviendo—. Mi nombre es _Kaminari Denki_.

Y Kyoka no supo por qué, su llanto aumentó. No supo si era felicidad de que el dragón estuviese mostrándole su secreto, abriéndole su corazón a ella, no supo si era por la sorpresa, no supo qué le sucedía. No supo si era por qué, pero definitivamente, sentir los brazos del dragón, o mejor dicho, de Denki, rodearle, le ayudaron a calmarse.

—Todo estará bien, Kyoka —musitó.

— _Denki_ … —susurró ella, entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el pecho de ambos chocaba y se tocaba tan directamente.

Como si su corazón se hiciese un incontrolable _fuego_.

* * *

La marcha de las dos hijas del reino había devastado al rey y la reina Jiro. Buscaron y buscaron a las princesas, pero simplemente no pudieron encontrarlas, al menos, no tan fácilmente; a Miko la encontraron a los seis meses de su partida, pero aunque sabían dónde estaba, ni Kyotoku ni Mika deseaban verla. Sabían que como padres, no podían darle la espalda a una de sus hijas, sin embargo, nadie borraba la traición que Miko le hizo a Kyoka, razón por la que ella huyó y llevaba desaparecida casi dos años.

Mika estaba en una profunda depresión, ya no tenía a sus hijas consigo y nadie le aseguraba que su hija mayor estuviese viva; nadie sabía nada de ella. Durante meses los caballeros del reino se adentraron al bosque, pero no había nada, ni siquiera el cuerpo de Kyoka como para asegurar que descansara en paz.

Y Kyotoku ya no sabía qué hacer, pues el reino pronto necesitaría a un sucesor y no tenía candidatos para eso. La presión de los pueblos al mando de su reinado aumentó, el estrés y preocupación por Kyoka, el peso de la deshonra que traía Miko ante su familia. Y la constante tensión que existía con el otro reino ante la traición de Hiroto, estaban a un paso de iniciar en guerra.

Él ya no podía cargar con tanto. Ni siquiera era capaz de dormir, el insomnio lo tenía casi al borde de la muerte; los mejores yerbateros y médicos le ayudaban a que se relajara un poco, pero no era suficiente. No solo su familia dependía de él, sino también los pueblos en su territorio. No podía irse y condenarlos a todos a un caos.

Empero, tampoco tenía ninguna solución, esa era la cruda realidad.

Si Kyoka continuara con ellos, podría ser una excelente reina o casarla con otro príncipe, él sabía del dolor que su querida hija sentía ante la infame traición de su hermana y Hiroto, pero el deber de una princesa como ella, no debía ser olvidado por simples emociones.

Era consciente que la familia de Hiroto traicionó su confianza por la barbaridad que hizo su primogénito, y aunque los padres de éste, no estaban al tanto de los planes de huida que tenía, no podía dejar de verlos como culpables. Sin embargo, ante la constante amenaza que existía de entrar en guerra ambos reinos, sus hijos debían casarse.

Y, pareciendo imposible, Kyotoku continuó con la búsqueda de su hija, ya no solo por su preocupación como padre, sino para casarla con otro de los hijos de la familia de Hiroto, antes de que los dos reinos entraran en guerra por el total control del País del Sur.

Tenía que recuperar a su hija a como dé lugar, no le importaba lo que tuviera qué hacer, incluso aunque Kyoka lo terminara odiando por obligarla a casarse con un hermano de Hiroto.

Tanta era su desesperación, que no le importó volver a contactar con Miko, a escondidas de su esposa, para que la ayudara a encontrar a su hermana, usara el método que usara, pues teniendo en cuenta que vivía como una pueblerina en Arabasta, era más fácil esconder si hacía algo que podría dañar la reputación del rey.

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que plantó esa decisión, cuando finalmente algo empezó a dar frutos al recibir una nota breve y directa de Miko.

« _Padre, he encontrado a mi hermana. ¿Cómo podemos vernos para que te informe todo?_ »

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holaaaa! ¡Tanto tiempo, joder!(?) x'D

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por haber tardado más de lo que pretendía, pero ya ando de regreso en la Universidad, sumado que estoy en mi Servicio Social :/. Entonces, realmente no me queda mucho tiempo ; ;

Peeero, eso no significa que no tendrán actualizaciones, porque sí las tendrán; tarde, pero seguro xD.

¿Y qué tal el capítulo? Asdkjdaskjasd, ya había dejado en claro —según yo— en el anterior capítulo, que éste sería como un flash back del primer dragón que amó a un humano, en éste caso, humana. Kaminari y Jiro, síp.

Sé que muchas esperaban el KiriKami, but, la verdad, mientras estaba escribiendo la historia, esto simplemente salió sin haberlo pensando, cuando vine a darme cuenta, ya tenía la historia de ambos en mi cabeza y no iba a tirarla a la basura x'D. No es que no me guste el KiriKami, eh, tranquis. Para Kirishima habrá alguien más, y muy importante en la historia.

Creo que éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito, asdljkasdldkasl, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ;w; Y les haya dado los feels que yo también sentía al escribirlo :'v. Porque lo "mejor" vendrá en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Qué tengan buen fin de semana! Cuídense mucho, nos vemos .


	11. Lúgubre draco

**_¡HOLAAAAA!_**

 ** _¿Y qué dijeron, "está cabrona —mexicana, pls— ya se olvidó de nosotros/as"? ¡PUES NO, ALV!_**

 ** _Antes de pasar al capítulo, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto, joder, sé que los hice esperar mucho. Veía y veía cada voto y comentario que continuó llegándome a la historia, lastimosamente no había podido tomar la libertad e inspiración que quería para entregarles éste capítulo ;w;_**

 ** _Estaba en mi último cuatrimestre de la carrera, estoy por graduarme, además con problemillas de salud… Así que eso me había mantenido lejos de mi amada escritura T_T_**

 ** _¡Pero ya volví y no pienso irme, alv!_**

 ** _Ahora sí, lean con gusto, abajito del capítulo les dejo más cositas :')._**

* * *

Los brazos de Kaminari eran cual arco iris después de la tormenta, no supo en qué momento sus lágrimas dejaron de salir y solo se concentró en el verano que el corazón del dragón emanaba sin ninguna dificultad, sin importar que ráfagas de viento pasaban de vez en cuando, rodeándolos.

Jiro solo se mantuvo aferrada a él quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo es que pudo vivir todo éste tiempo sin haber sentido la calidez del dragón? Ese corazón de fuego que ningún humano jamás tendría. Y ahora que lo había descubierto, definitivamente no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo.

—Yo voy a estar contigo, Kyoka, así que no estés triste —susurró Kaminari contra los cabellos ajenos. _Porque mi vida te pertenece a ti_ , añadió en su fuero interno y no por desconfianza, sino porque estaba seguro que no era el momento de hacer tal declaración.

Por ese eterno momento, el dragón se olvidó del por qué estaba en el mundo humano, se olvidó de su trabajo, de Anima, de los Stella, de las reglas, se olvidó de todo. Y en su cerebro solo era consciente de la muchacha, a la cual tampoco era capaz de soltar. ¿Por qué es que tardó tanto en mostrarle su forma humana? Tanto tiempo privándose de entrar en contacto con ella.

—Llévame a casa, por favor —respondió ella contra el pecho de él. Poco a poco alzó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos relámpago—. No quiero volver a ningún pueblo.

Y ya estaba dicho. Kyoka no necesitaba a ningún humano cerca suyo para sentirse viva, no necesitaba ser parte de los mundanos cuando él único en haberla rescatado, fuera inconscientemente o no, era el dragón. Ese dragón que ahora estaba a su altura, cobijándola.

Denki no preguntó por qué, simplemente asintió. Podía sentir y ver en los ojos de la que una vez fue una princesa, la sombra de la herida que venía cargando la primera vez que la vio.

No dijo nada más, solo se quedó observándola fijamente, como si sus ojos hablaran un idioma inexplicable, que solo las almas hechas de primavera compartían.

Lentamente la soltó, y no porque quisiera, sino porque tenía que transformarse. Así lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento, aun cuando el polvo de estrellas cubrió su anatomía, dando paso a ese imponente dragón que siempre fue.

Kyoka sintió que el aire detuvo su paso de los pulmones, al contemplar como Kaminari se agachaba a la vez que pronunciaba:

—Sube.

Todas las veces que ella viajó con el dragón, él la llevaba entre sus manos, nunca lo había montado. Y ver esa acción que claramente indicaba que ella podía subirse encima de él, montarlo, no se la esperaba; era algo completamente nuevo.

El corazón de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros parecía un colibrí.

No era una mujer miedosa, así que pese a la impresión, asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo, y apoyándose de las escamas de la piel del dragón, ella subió a él. Mientras estaba pensando cómo se sujetaría para no caer ante el vuelo, su corazón dio otro vuelco al notar como Kaminari usaba una mínima de velocidad para elevarse en el cielo; no era la típica soltura y fuerza que usaba para volar, no.

Era como si estuviera plenamente consciente de Kyoka en su espalda y no quisiera lastimarla. Y también, para que el momento en que ambos volaran juntos, perdurara mucho más, para que ella gozara de una nueva vista desde lo alto, acompañada del dragón.

— ¡Es genial! —musitó ella, sintiendo la confianza de poder enderezar un poco su espalda para ver el cielo y luego la vegetación en el suelo.

El aire la golpeaba con suavidad, sin la violencia que un vuelo de dragón tendría para un humano. Sus ojos se secaron por completo y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Y entre más se alejaban del pueblo donde vio a su hermana y a ese hombre, el dolor también era dejado atrás.

Y, cuando finalmente llegaron a esa cueva en lo alto de la montaña más grande, Kyoka estuvo lista para contarle todo al dragón. No tuvo ningún miedo en que la herida fuera tocada y golpeada por los recuerdos, pues con Denki a su lado, ella estaba segura que estaría bien.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando sin consciencia, pues si bien Kyoka veía como el sol salía y se ocultaba en el cielo, dejó de contar el tiempo y decidió vivir el suyo. No tenía ninguna obligación de vivir como los humanos, ya no quería, y ya no era una princesa, era completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Además, Kaminari la había enseñado _otra_ forma de vivir.

Tal vez eran semanas, o meses, no lo sabía. Pero su vida continuó al lado de ese joven que era un dragón. Un hermoso y majestuoso dragón.

Desde el día en que conoció la forma humana del dragón, entre él y Kyoka algo más comenzó a formarse. O mejor dicho, ese algo ya estaba desde el principio, solo aumentó cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto con ese abrazo. Abrazo que repitieron muchas, muchas veces más, en silencio, mirándose, a veces avergonzados, o muy seguros.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar —notificó Denki, en su forma original, de dragón, estando echado dentro de la cueva.

Kyoka estaba acurrucada a su lado, mirando ambos el cielo estrellado de esa noche. Estaba lloviendo y el viento se movía furioso entre los árboles, pero ella no tenía nada de frío, estaba muy caliente ahí dentro y con la cercanía del dragón eléctrico.

—Podría ser —sintió curiosidad, pero se mantuvo calmada.

—No es a ningún pueblo humano —aclaró Denki por si acaso.

— ¿Es un pueblo de dragones? —alzó las cejas, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad por ese tema. A pesar de que la confianza entre ambos estaba elevándose, Kaminari aún no le contaba mucho más acerca de él.

—No, para nada —él era consciente de que no era justo mantener a Kyoka en la ignorancia de su ser, sin embargo, sino le contaba nada aún, era para protegerla. Aún no podía y menos, cuando sabía que en cualquier momento, ya no estarían solo ellos dos—. Es algo más tranquilo.

— ¿Los pueblos de dragones no son tranquilos? —inquirió, volviendo sus ojos al dragón, que también la miraba.

—Créeme, no te gustaría saber más —suspiró, deseando poder acariciarle el pelo; mantenía su transformación aún, más que nada por seguridad, como si estuviera _esperando_ algo.

— _De ti_ sí me gustaría saber más —susurró muy bajo. De no ser por el buen oído de Kaminari, las palabras que la pelinegra soltó no hubiesen sido escuchadas.

— ¿Me dejarás llevarte? —por el contrario, él fingió que no escuchó nada.

—Sí. Sorpréndeme, Dragón —contestó, molestándolo un poco, sonriéndole.

* * *

Sin que los momentos avanzaran más de la cuenta, Denki decidió llevar a la joven a ese lugar especial, ese que había conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ese lugar que estaba seguro, tan pronto pisaran, marcaría el cambio por completo de su relación; no le importaba si de forma lenta o rápida, el corazón de un dragón era sumamente noble y paciente, lleno de amor sin fronteras que no esperaban algo a cambio. Tan diferente al de los humanos.

En el viaje, subida a la espalda de Kaminari, ella se sintió poderosa y libre, como nunca en su vida se sintió. Y eso que sentía los nervios en su estómago moviéndose como ruidosas mariposas en pleno verano. Jiro también sentía que algo estaba a punto de cambiar por completo en ellos. A pesar de los nervios, no se sentía asustada como pensó le sucedería en cuanto al _amor_ se tratara.

El dragón descendió a la orilla de una laguna. A unos metros de esta, una poderosa y ruidosa cascada hacía vibrar el agua, dándole un toque de vida a ese lugar escondido en el bosque.

Con el regocijo del silencio que solo entre los enamorados ha existido, dragón y humana se movieron. El primero para guiarla a ella; Denki, sin dejar su imponente forma de dragón, se posicionó debajo de la cascada, dividiendo el agua en dos, dejando un espacio libre con su gran cuerpo, donde Kyoka pudo pasar con el resguardo ajeno.

Usualmente, ella esperaba quedar en la oscuridad absoluta tan pronto se metiera a la cueva que resguardaba dicha cascada, pero no desconfiaba de Kaminari, así que no le daba miedo tampoco. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo fue algo muy diferente tan pronto la cascada continuó su curso de caída y el dragón pasó a su forma humana.

— ¡Esto es…! —Kyoka abrió bastante los ojos, que brillaron con efusividad, su cuerpo se estremeció complacido, maravillado. Sus cejas se elevaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca semi abierta.

Dentro de la cueva, miles de diamantes púrpuras se encontraban incrustados en la tierra, incluso en las estalactitas y estalagmitas lejanas de la entrada. No era necesario ningún tipo de luz o fuego para iluminar ese lugar, con el destello de todos esos cristales, el lugar estaba cual amanecer. Debido a la cascada, es que todo ese tesoro estaba oculto y solo Denki lo había descubierto; era su secreto, uno que estaba compartiendo con ella.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra y aun así, el romanticismo impregnó el agua de la cascada, entibiándola como a la sangre de ambos ahí metidos, escondidos. Como una burbuja de amor.

—Cuando… Cuando descubrí éste lugar, no le di importancia, aún con todos éstos diamantes —comenzó a decir Denki y quizá por el reflejo de las luces, es que su rostro lució bañado ligeramente en el rubor de una confesión—. Pero la primera vez que te vi a ti, no evité pensar que tus ojos me recordaban a éste místico lugar.

No se estaban mirando, los dos estaban lado a lado, con la mirada alzada a esas joyas ocultas. Sin embargo, la vergüenza abarcó las facciones de Kyoka con esas palabras, con un confort tan grande como cuando el dragón la abrazó. ¿Hace cuánto una sensación así la había tocado? Pero no existía algo que le hiciera justicia a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Su pecho era golpeado por su corazón con la misma fuerza con que la cascada golpeaba a la laguna.

—Gracias… —susurró con esa misma fragancia que seguía aumentando en el ambiente.

— ¿Por qué? —Denki no comprendió, pues él no necesitaba un agradecimiento. Le estaba mostrando parte de su corazón ahora mismo, lo que menos deseaba era eso. Porque estaba siendo sincero y no necesitaba recibir nada a cambio para sentirse satisfecho.

Porque para el dragón, los humanos eran seres que exigían comprensión y nunca se dejaban comprender, no ponían de su parte. Y a él nunca le interesó acercarse a ninguno, a pesar de que en más de alguna ocasión, era capaz de escuchar los lamentos de alma de algunos y para ignorarlos, siempre se escondía en esa cueva, donde el chocar del agua amortiguaba esos molestos lamentos.

Los únicos que no pudieron ser callados, fueron los de la princesa hace tiempo e inevitablemente, Denki acudió a ella y tan pronto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los ajenos, que a pesar de estar nublados y opacos por el dolor, escondían un brillo sin igual, tan puro y hermoso, como los diamantes que ahora los aguardaban dentro de esa cueva.

—Por haberme dejado estar contigo —sin titubeos, Kyoka se dio la vuelta, para que la razón del brillo en su mirada ya no fueran los diamantes, sino el dragón.

Su instinto siguió los movimientos de la chica, así que Denki quedó frente a ella. Iba a decirle que no tenía por qué decir eso, pues era algo inevitable. Porque tan pronto a él le llegó la fragancia del espíritu ajeno, supo que había encontrado lo que cada dragón estaba destinado a encontrar, sin importar las leyes que ahora los restringían.

Kyoka no le dejó decir nada. Se inclinó, justo cuando él avanzó un paso, y lo anhelado por ambos sucedió.

Sus labios finalmente se acariciaron en un tacto inocente y tierno. Lleno de plenitud, lleno de vida, lleno de sensaciones inefables tan propias de las almas gemelas. Tan propias del amor.

Las manos de Kaminari empezaron a recorrer el torso de Jirou, con las manos de ésta aferrándose a sus hombros. La ternura aumentó de intensidad, de anhelo, de necesidad. Sus bocas lo dejaron bien en claro, pero el sentimiento de ambos era tan grande, tan denso y poderoso, que no dejaba espacio para las inseguridades dentro de esa cueva.

Ni Kyoka ni Denki estaban dispuestos a retroceder ahora. Ni nunca, aunque sus corazones _dejaran de latir_.

Y justo cuando su amor estaba por concretarse dentro del fruto de ambos, un nuevo rugido rompió el silencio entre los árboles del bosque y la misma ruidosa cascada.

La magia se perdió y Denki supo que era momento de enfrentarse al _próximo_ asistente de los Stella y uno de sus grandes amigos.

Kirishima había llegado.

* * *

Así como el transcurso del tiempo era imposible de detener, lo que Denki estaba dispuesto a mantener con Kyoka era así también.

No importó la presencia del dragón de cabello escarlata, no importó las innumerables discusiones que entre ambos se suscitó, donde incluso otro de sus amigos estuvo inmiscuido. Y aunque la comprensión llegó para Kirishima, para el _otro_ no.

Aún con todas esas tormentas de arena entre lo que Kyoka y Denki estaban formando, lo que ellos sentían, se _concretó_ como el instinto y un corazón enamorado que siempre anhela. Y el curso se repitió así y así, como quién siembra múltiples semillas hasta que _florece_ la más bella flor.

Fue así como alguien se formó dentro del jardín femenino, de entre la princesa y el dragón.

—Es tiempo que vaya por provisiones a algún pueblo —dijo Kaminari, terminando de acomodar un montón de paja y sobre de esta, varias mantas que anteriormente Jiro compró en sus visitas a los pueblos—. Ven, ya está listo para que descanses.

Los ojos de Kyoka se iluminaron. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara al lado del dragón, siempre se preguntaría, ¿cómo es que Denki podía ser tan perfecto? No le importaba que no fuera un humano, con sus acciones, no solo su corazón le pertenecía, también su alma. Todo de ella era de él y viceversa. Y no podía ser más feliz.

—Hey, estoy _embarazada_ , no enferma —dijo con un gesto desenfadado y un poco divertido. Podía sentir lo paternal que era el rubio.

—No importa, no voy a correr ningún riesgo —fue hacía ella y le acarició las mejillas, depositándole un beso en la frente—. Menos ahora que está tan cerca de venir. Así que déjame consentirte, Kyoka —no esperó la respuesta contraria, simplemente la levantó en brazos sin problema alguno, como la digna princesa que una vez fue y la llevó a la cama que hizo.

—Eres un tonto sobreprotector —le jaló una mejilla. No estaba para nada molesta, ¿cómo estarlo? Kaminari era todo lo que no sabía que quería, lo que nunca imaginó encontrar y tener. Nada le hacía justicia—. Hoy no salgas por provisiones, quédate conmigo.

Los delgados y aterciopelados brazos de la muchacha se aferraron al rubio, jalándolo al momento de ser acostada. No quería separarse de él, no quería desaprovechar ningún momento, simplemente no quería dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de estar con él. Tal vez era que el clima frío y nublado la tenía con una necesidad de calor diferente.

Y Denki no necesitaba mucho para dejarse envolver por el bello perfume de ella, mucho menos cuando ese par de ojos purpúreos lo miraban de esa forma tan _única_. Accedió sin problemas, se unió a ella sin preocupación, como cada día en que el corazón pide algo diferente.

* * *

A estas alturas, ella ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo en el castillo, desde que fue llamada "princesa" por última vez, antes de romper lo que conocía, lo que le habían enseñado, para fugarse con la persona que amaba, a pesar del daño que todo eso causaría. Porque sabía que su hermana no merecía tal traición, sin embargo, ¿cómo controlar, cómo hacer que un corazón irrevocablemente enamorado se detuviera? Si el amor entre ella y Hiroto era como las corrientes del río rumbo al mar, incapaces de detener.

Desgraciadamente, aún con el sueño de ambos cumplido, Miko no podía con la culpa. En ningún momento, su hermana salía de su mente y cada noche, en sus sueños la atormentaba, sin importar que en el día fuera recibida por la cálida familia que formó con Hiroto.

Se mentía a sí misma que todo estaba bien, que todo seguiría siendo normal y que su traición simple y sencillamente podría ser dejada atrás.

Y no fue hasta que se encontró a Kyoka aquella vez, en el pueblo. Verla y recibir su mirada de decepción, de dolor, de rencor, de miles de reclamos y "¿por qué?" fue como si una roca inmensa impactara sobre ella y la hiciera estallar. Sintió que se ahogaba, sintió que se hundía profundamente en la oscuridad al recibir la mirada tan diferente de su hermana; ya no era la Kyoka que dejó atrás, que quedó en el altar abandonada.

Miko y Hiroto se dieron cuenta de que lo dejaron atrás, importándole poco las consecuencias de sus actos, siempre los perseguiría. Los ojos de Kyoka era algo que ni él ni ella fueron capaces de olvidar luego de verla ese día. Porque bien sabían que la pelinegra no merecía nada de lo que los dos le hicieron.

Fue peor para Miko al enterarse que Jiro escapó ese mismo día y que ahora se encontraba vagando por las montañas como una mujer salvaje, sin nombre, sin todo lo que tenía cuando vivía en el castillo. ¿Qué era en lo que se había convertido su hermana? ¿En qué fue lo que la trasformó? Nadie se lo decía, pero Miko sabía bien que era su culpa… si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, si tan solo se hubiese negado con más fuerza a sus sentimientos por Hiroto…

Sus días felices se acabaron tan pronto la culpa empezó a surgir como el agua que nace, incapaz de ser detenida. Solo que ésta agua no era limpia, estaba sucia, manchada y maloliente. Y estar junto a Hiroto empezó a ser difícil, no supo en que momento, pero la distancia creció entre ambos. Su hija también lo sentía, que era la menos culpable de todo lo acontecido.

La culpa se volvió su tormento. Y aumentó, cuando Kyotoku mandó a buscarla, explicándole la terrible situación en que se encontraba el reino, en qué él simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer y necesitaba de su ayuda para encontrar a Kyoka, porque su madre tampoco estaba en buena condición desde que ella y Hiroto se marcharon.

Fue como si una maldición se hubiese desencadenado por ese amor que no debió ser y que ya ninguno de los dos sabía cómo mantener. ¿Por qué habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo toda la felicidad que sintió agarraba con ambas manos se desmoronaba así? Era como si nunca la hubiese tenido.

Ya no solo debía lidiar con la culpa de haber traicionado y dañado a su hermana, al grado para que ella escapara y viviera en las montañas, sino que al haber interrumpido el matrimonio, la alianza jamás se concretó y los dos reinos estaban cerca de una guerra.

¿Qué había hecho con su vida? ¿Por qué ahora el irrevocable amor con que actuaron ambos, no era capaz de cubrir y solucionar toda la oscuridad que estaba apareciendo en su vida?

En medio de la profunda desesperación creada por la culpa, por el peso que conlleva una traición a tu propia sangre, Miko decidió ayudar a su padre, a pesar de que Hiroto estuvo muy en contra de eso; él era consciente que su familia no lo perdonaba por haber roto el acuerdo y prefería mantenerse en el anonimato para evitar cualquier represalia.

Ella solo sabía que su hermana estaba en las montañas, pues la vestimenta que usaba esa vez que se la encontró, le dejó en claro que ya no pertenecía a los pueblos, mucho menos a la realeza. Recordarla le oprimía el pecho y a su vez, era como si un agujero negro se abriera ahí y un taladro impactara contra sus sienes. Ésta también fue una de las razones por las que Miko decidió ayudar a su padre, no solo para salvar al reino, sino porque así, le regresaría la vida que merecía a su hermana. Eso creía, eso esperaba cumplir.

Sin embargo, la joven se olvidaba que los actos nunca se borran, ni se enmiendan.

—Estoy aquí, padre —murmuró, estando cubierta con una manta oscura, desde la cabeza, hasta el pecho. Solo sus ojos avergonzados y llenos de culpa eran capaces de verse cuando el rey ingresó al campamento que sus guardias hicieron lejos del castillo para ese encuentro secreto.

El cúmulo de emociones que Kyotoku sintió le pinchó el estómago. Una mezcla de decepción, enojo y alegría se impregnó en sus pupilas, porque no podía negar que, a pesar de la traición que su hija llevó a cabo, condenando al reino, le alegró que estuviera viva, bien. Al menos físicamente; notaba en ella el peso de la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Pero éste no era un reencuentro sentimental entre padre e hija, así que el rey solo la miró y se sentó frente a ella, como si tratara con uno de sus soldados.

—Dime lo que sabes de tu hermana, sin rodeos.

Miko titubeó un poco, afligida por lo que sabía, sus ojos reflejaron preocupación al ver a su padre.

—En las montañas del norte, pero ella… Ella ha sido _encantada_ y está en peligro.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Kyotoku no perdiera más tiempo.

* * *

Nix cubrió el cielo en su totalidad sin ningún problema, con demasiada fuerza, que no le importó ocultar a sus hijos estrella, ni a la luna, dejando el firmamento en completa oscuridad. Y si no fuera por las fogatas con las que se preparó Denki, ni siquiera con sus sentidos de dragón hubiese sido capaz de mirar.

Hoy era el día.

El día en que el amor entre él y Kyoka tomaría forma. Por supuesto, como buen dragón, su instinto protector no descansó hasta crear un estanque no muy profundo, hecho por rocas alrededor y a una excavación de un par de horas, para que la joven diera a luz sin demasiado dolor y el bebé estuviese bien.

— ¡DENKI! —la acelerada voz de Kyoka se oyó entre los árboles, llevada por el viento hasta lo más alto del cielo oscuro. Jadeaba con una rapidez increíble, que si no fuera porque el dragón era un dragón, habría entrado en pánico como cualquier humano.

Él se situó a su lado, tomándole de la mano, indiferente a la tremenda fuerza con que la joven le sujetaba, muy atento, manteniendo la posición de cuclillas ajena, metiendo la mano libre para poder saber la expansión que la vagina tenía ahora. Y no es que Kaminari tuviese dotes médicos, pero el instinto era su fuerte, lo que le decía qué hacer.

El tiempo pasó entre gritos, jadeos y pujidos, con exclamaciones monosílabas o el nombre del dragón incluidas, una Jiro completamente agitada, bañada en sudor, que no dejaba de luchar, y con un Denki concentrado, preocupado y a su vez, que repartía ánimos y apoyo a su pareja.

A pesar del dolor, el parto iba a ser exitoso. Lo sabían, por eso, sin importar todo el esfuerzo y cansancio de la pelinegra, un atisbo de sonrisa se vio en ella, ese sentimiento de logro estaba empezando a embriagarle el alma, más aún cuando Denki exclamó:

— ¡La cabeza está casi fuera! —con sus ojos brillantes, y una enorme sonrisa cual sol después de la lluvia, es que ella supo con certeza que el bebé estaría con el mejor padre del mundo. Con el mejor dragón del mundo.

Sin embargo, la pareja estaba olvidando que no se puede huir de lo que realmente eres.

Y que nada es perfecto.

— ¡Liberar a la princesa es prioridad! ¡No deben dejar vivo a ese monstruo! —resonaron las órdenes de quién seguramente era un comandante de la realeza.

Las orejas de Denki se movieron alarmadas, esperando que fuera por su fino oído que pudo escuchar tan claramente esas palabras que indicaban un peligro inminente. Lastimosamente, al ver cómo los ojos de Jiro se alarmaban y su sonrisa se perdía, comprendió que ella también escuchó todo.

Lo que también significaba que los soldados del rey no estaban tan lejos. _¡¿Cómo es que han llegado a éste lugar?!_ El rubio se puso rápidamente en guardia, sin desatender al bebé casi nacido. Estaba en un mal momento ahora, incapaz de reaccionar cómo debería, pues las obvias condiciones le impedían transformarse y llevarse a su familia lejos para protegerla. Tenía que enfrentarlos sin volar, sin transformarse.

No terminaba de comprender, ¿cómo lo habían encontrado? El lugar que había elegido estaba escondido entre la tremenda maleza que rodeaba un pequeño claro en el bosque, uno a donde cualquier ser andante era incapaz de llegar.

— ¡¿Dónde está la bestia?! ¡Apunten contra la bestia! —vociferaron otro par de sujetos.

Los ojos alarmados de Kyoka miraron al rubio, apretándole con mayor intensidad la mano. Pero se sentía incapaz de hacer algo, si se concentraba en otra cosa más ahora, podía ser contraproducente para el bebé y no debía permitirse descuidar a su hijo así.

— ¡Denki…! —ahogó un jadeo. En el parto, cualquier mujer no mantenía controlada su respiración por obvias razones, pero ella se estaba forzando a por lo menos ocultarla, para darle más tiempo al dragón y no ser descubiertos por sus forcejeos.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Todo estará bien —él le miró, seguro de sus palabras. Le acarició la mejilla—. No los dejaré solos —alentó.

No estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella, no cuando el bebé aún no había salido por completo. No iba a luchar a menos que los otros iniciaran; esperaba de verdad no lo hicieran al entender las condiciones en que la princesa estaba ahora.

Y tal vez lo hubiesen hecho si todos no tuvieran el falso conocimiento que Miko les proporcionó al buscar una fuente nada confiable.

— ¡Ahí están!

Y el blanco fue visto.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios…!

— ¡Esto es una terrible abominación…!

Los caballeros del rey sabían muy bien que el dragón era capaz de convertirse en un ser humano, ya tenían las características necesarias para saber quién era. Pero ni siquiera estaban preparados para el hecho de que la hija del rey estuviese dando a luz a un bebé mitad dragón y mitad humano.

— ¡El monstruo ha engendrado con la princesa!

La confusión fue notoria entre el gran número de hombres, dándole el tiempo necesario a Kyoka de pujar por última vez y Denki de sacar al bebé del agua. Sin embargo, cuando éste soltó en llanto, el juicio regresó a los soldados y el tiempo se movió incluso más rápido.

— ¡No importa! ¡Las órdenes del rey es traer a Kyoka de regreso! —demandó quién seguramente era el líder de la tropa— ¡Acaben con el demonio!

El sentido de protección y defensa tomó finalmente forma en el semblante de Kaminari y antes de situarse frente al estanque, para proteger a su mujer e hija, susurró:

—Pase lo que pase, _solo_ preocúpate por ti y el bebé.

— ¡Fuego!

Kaminari no tendría ningún problema en esquivar toda esa sarta de ataques contra él, desgraciadamente, si él se estaba moviendo, era para que todos los ataques le llegaran, pues sino le caían a él, sería contra Jiro, o en algún otro lugar que podría ponerla en peligro, a ella y a su hija.

— ¡Denki, protégete! —exclamó en la mezcla de una orden y súplica.

—No soy tan débil —volteó a verla de reojo para dedicarle una sonrisa de esperanza.

Empero, era imposible que la joven se mantuviera tranquila, no podía. Abrazaba al bebé que lloraba y sentía que su pecho iba vaciándose, a pesar que veía al rubio moverse sin dificultad, vivo, aún con todos los balazos que estaban perforando su piel. Tenía un intenso miedo que le heló la sangre.

Quería gritar más y la nula energía tras el parto se lo impedía. Las fuerzas únicas que tenía solo mantenían abrazada a su hija. Sabía que aunque Denki estaba seguro de que podría con todos ellos, estaba muy alerta, como esperando algo.

Kyoka lo comprendió, cuando en una claridad hecha por el mismo fuego de esa arma, logró contemplar que en algún punto de la espesura de los árboles, había cañones ocultos. Y no supo cómo, su voz salió tan fuerte como el estallido de una bomba.

— ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡ÉL ES BUENO! ¡DENKI ES BUENO!

Hubo dudas para muchos soldados, la voz de la princesa era tan certera y sincera, que era tan difícil de creer que estuviera bajo un hechizo. Más aun, porque las lágrimas estaban derramándose en sus mejillas.

— ¡No duden, recuerden que la princesa está embrujada por ese monstruo!

Kaminari no pudo seguir así. El peligro era demasiado para no dar su vida por la mujer que amaba, y por su hija. Todo fuera diferente si estuviera solo en éste ataque, pero no era así. Tenía que existir una forma para él de atacarlos con toda su ferocidad sin que Kyoka y su hija salieran lastimadas en el proceso.

Mientras pensaba, la magia estalló en su silueta, y la transformación le llenó de golpe, adornada con un rugido que hizo estremecer hasta a los inmóviles robles.

La bestia amarilla liberó su ira en un chasquido de fuego eléctrico contra todas las balas de cañón que fueron contra él, para luego darse la vuelta y cubrir con sus alas y todo su enorme cuerpo, el pequeño estanque donde la joven continuaba con el bebé entre sus brazos. La impactante explosión resonó cuales truenos en la tormenta.

— ¡No hagas esto, idiota! ¡Puedes sacarnos a ambas de aquí! —recriminó con auténtica preocupación.

Denki soltó un jadeó y negó. Los impactos de más cañones resonaron contra su espalda; si bien no estaban hiriéndolo rápidamente, por las poderosas escamas que cubrían perfectamente su piel, haciéndola como granito, era obvio que tenían más que simple pólvora.

 _Kaminari Denki_ , resonó un llamado en su mente, _has fallado_.

—No puedo moverme —susurró.

— ¡Continúen, continúen! ¡Acaben con el dragón!

— ¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! ¡Denki! ¡Vámonos! —Kyoka hubiese deseado no gritar para no seguir alarmando a su hija, que no paraba de llorar, pero en medio de la desesperación y miedo, no podía controlarse del todo.

Los dorados ojos del dragón se posaron a _la nada_ durante segundos que se le hicieron eternos a la joven. Luego, la miraron a ella y tuvo la sensación de que él les sonreía.

—No te preocupes, tú y nuestra hija estarán bien.

Y un terrible presentimiento embargó a Kyoka.

 _Así que ya lo saben_ , pensó Denki derrotado. Claro que podía seguir luchando, aunque hacerlo, significaba poner en peligro a quiénes más amaba; del ejército podían salvarse los tres; no de los Stella.

—Voy a voltearme en cinco segundos y los atacaré con toda mi fuerza —Jiro supo que no le hablaba a ella—. ¡Tienes todo lo que mi vida dure para llevártelas lo más lejos que puedas!

— ¿Eh…? —no podía ser cierto. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando. Kyoka se sintió incapaz de reaccionar, pero lo comprendió todo cuando los dulces y sinceros ojos de Kaminari volvieron a observarla.

—Nunca dudes todo lo que te he amado, Kyoka.

Y, por un momento, todo el caos desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos, frente a frente, sonriéndose, tocándose. Amándose. Siendo felices.

La fantasía se rompió cuando el rubio endureció su mirada para enfrentarse al enemigo.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡DENKI, NO LO HAGAS! ¡DRAGÓN ESTÚPIDO! —aulló, pero él ya estaba dándole la espalda y rugiendo, escupiendo su fuego eléctrico no solo a los soldados, sino también al firmamento oscuro y otras zonas donde no habían enemigos visibles. A su vez, las manos masculinas de alguien más la sacaron a ella del agua junto al bebé.

Y reconoció al dueño de esa presencia al notar ese tinte carmesí en las hebras del cabello, no obstante, fue incapaz de decir algo, pues sus ojos quedaron contemplando a la silueta del dragón amarillo cada vez más lejana. Tal vez porque ya casi no tenía fuerzas, tal vez porque el vacío de su pecho se estaba tragando su alma al darse cuenta que el amor de su vida quedaba sacrificándose, muriendo.

—Los enemigos no son los soldados, Jiro —susurró Kirishima, mientras corría tan veloz como podía. La carismática esencia en él estaba nublada, tapada por nubes de tristeza e impotencia; él sabía que no podía lograr que perdonaran a Denki, pero sí podía hacerle el favor de salvar a su mujer e hija de la condena de los Stella.

Apretaba los labios mientras corría, evitando respirar todo lo que podía para no dejar rastro. Ya llevaba corriendo un buen rato, había dejado la zona donde estaba Kaminari desde hace mucho, pero no pararía hasta que en verdad sus piernas se lo exigieran y debía aprovechar ahora que Jiro no había hecho una escena de negación.

Las mejillas de la princesa estaban húmedas, a pesar de haber entrado en un estado de shock, sus ojos no habían dejado de soltar lágrimas, como una presa que se desborda. Aún continuaba soltándolas, mientras que su hija había terminado quedándose dormida contra su regazo. Era una suerte que la temperatura del dragón fuese alta y les brindara calor a ambas, sino, por su desnudez, estarían titiritando del frío.

Pero esa no era la calidez que Kyoka quería sentir, no la de Eijiro.

—No puedo hacerlo, Kirishima —musitó de repente, con una voz que hasta al mismo dragón, logró estremecerlo. ¿Dónde estaba el brillo de vida en sus facciones? ¿Cómo es que su rostro había cambiado tanto en esos minutos que estuvo corriendo?

Supo entonces, que Kyoka ya no era Kyoka sin Denki.

— ¡No voy a dejar a Denki! ¡No voy permitir que nadie más me quite a quién amo! —ella estaba enteramente decidida, con su hija entre sus brazos, sabía lo que quería. Sabía que no sería capaz de volver a vivir si no estaba Kaminari; ésta vez no estaba segura de ser capaz de recuperarse de una pérdida así.

Comenzó a removerse, intentando bajarse, con todo el cuidado que podía para que su hija no cayera.

—Es inútil, no pienso ir en contra de los deseos de Kaminari —dijo firme y con pesar, viendo un momento el rostro de la fémina.

— ¡No pienso dejar a Denki! —repitió ella.

Y no es que Kyoka estuviera en su mejor condición, continuaba débil por el parto, mientras que Eijiro no lucía débil, así que aunque ella luchara, difícilmente lograría librarse de esos brazos e ir a donde estaba el rubio. A pesar de sus palabras, de su negación, de todo lo que decía y de que el bebé lloraba nuevamente, el pelirrojo se mantuvo firme.

O lo fue en el tiempo que duró sin ninguna otra compañía.

—Tú no tienes por qué meter tus narices aquí, Kirishima —una nueva voz apareció en medio de la penumbra nocturna, tan fría y calculadora, que incluso el bebé enmudeció su llanto—. Eres afortunado que _él_ esté detrás de ti o igualmente serías castigado por entrometido.

La inmovilización de la que fue presa el pelirrojo, fue la alerta para todos los presentes en el bosque, que esa historia que nunca debió suceder entre un dragón y una humana, iba a desaparecer. Hasta los árboles y los roedores, inconscientes de lo que realmente sucedía, sabían que algo tendría _fin_.

— ¡No puedes hacerle eso a la chica! —luchó con toda su voluntad, apretando los dientes y con un brillo compasivo que deseaba alcanzara al hombre de cabello negro que tenía frente suyo.

—Nadie queda libre del castigo, siempre ha sido así, lo sabes —el Stella ajustó sus gafas. El corazón paralizado de Kyoka no hizo más que sentir el peso del vacío multiplicado por millones de abismos.

El Stella se quedó callado durante unos segundos, a punto de decir algo, pero negó y, alzando su mano, apuntando la palma de éste en contra de la joven que una vez fue una princesa, y que no soltaba a su hija, dijo como la única sentencia:

—No es necesario que me la entregues —él sabía a quién apuntar realmente. A quién desaparecer.

— ¡ALTO! ¡ESPERA! —aulló Eijiro. No tenía el mismo vínculo que su amigo rubio tenía con Jiro, sin embargo, era muy consciente que había prometido ayudarlo, algo que aún no había podido concretar, incapaz de evitar ese fatídico suceso, que lo llenó de pesar. De una angustia tan terrible, que hizo que sus ojos brillaran en desesperación y tristeza, cristalizados— ¡Ellas no tienen la culpa de nada!

Lastimosamente, solo obtuvo una mirada del Stella, quién sin perder más tiempo, pronunció en silencio un hechizo, mientras que la boca de Kirishima era sellada. Y así, un poderoso dragón había quedado inmovilizado, domado por el inmenso poder de un Stella.

 _Denki, Denki… ¡DENKI!_

Jiro fue incapaz de pronunciar a gritos el nombre de su amado. No entendía nada, no obstante, su instinto le decía que ni ella ni su hija serían capaces de escapar. ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho mal para terminar así? ¿Quiénes eran ellos los que se interponía a su felicidad? ¡¿Por qué el mundo no era capaz de dejarla ser feliz?!

Estaba segura de la misma manera, que aquél que tenía frente suyo, no era alguien que los humanos comprendieran, iba más allá de un simple mortal y que los soldados de su padre no tenían nada que ver con eso. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era maquinar una respuesta ante todo esto que sucedía, su mente permanecía con la simple idea de que morirían. Que toda la semilla plantada para que ella y Denki pudieran ser felices, sería destruida tan fácilmente, como si su amor no valiera nada.

Y, sobre todo, no podía ser tan injusto que la pequeña luz que acababa de nacer, fuese llevada a la oscuridad tan prontamente. Su bebé, su hija. ¡¿Qué habían hecho mal, joder?! Apretó los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de aceptar el que su vida y la de su hija, acabaría aquí, sin siquiera tener un último encuentro con Kaminari.

— ¡Mi hija no! ¡Mi hija no, no! ¡MI HIJA NO! —repitió y repitió, hasta que su voz quedó ahogada en el sonido de la magia resplandeciente y nacida de la palma del Stella.

Abrazó todo lo que pudo a su bebé, deseando con toda el alma que su cuerpo la protegiera, sin importar lo ilógico que pudiera sonar, mientras sentía la enorme disculpa e impotencia que Eijiro le ofrecía en silencio por no poder protegerlas. Por no poder siquiera ayudar a su amigo con ellas, aun cuando él también estaba condenado.

Y la luz mágica brotó e impactó sin ninguna pizca de compasión, mientras el pelirrojo era lanzado lejos, soltando sus brazos de Jiro.

Los Stella siempre habían ignorado lo capacidad de nobleza que los dragones poseían con quiénes les importaban, de la misma manera que ellos mismos lo desconocían. Por eso, tanto al Stella presente y a Kirishima, el aliento les faltó una fracción de segundo, cuando el fuego eléctrico estalló contra esa bomba mágica.

— ¡KYOKA! —fue el rugido que adornó el bosque, cual ráfaga de viento.

Por un momento, Denki y Kyoka sintieron que lo lograrían, que se irían lejos, que escaparían, eso trasmitía la mirada que compartieron —aliviada, llena de amor—, mientras la transformación del rubio desaparecía y daba paso a un humano… Un humano sin la mano izquierda y con solo la mitad de la pierna derecha; con el pecho y espalda lacerados.

— ¡Estás vivo, estás vivo…! ¡Denki…!

Las lágrimas adornaron el rostro de los dos, pero extrañamente, su hija no lloró, como sería normal para un bebé en medio de tanto caos y dolor. La bebé pareció tan feliz y plena de estar en medio de sus padres, que les brindó una suave sonrisa al ser abrazada por ambas, ignorando las manchas de sangre que Denki le dejó no solo a ella, sino a Kyoka al abrazarla.

—Deben saber que es inútil —pronunció el Stella. Su ataque había sido detenido _brevemente_ por el fuego del dragón, pero había sido tan débil, que no tuvo problema en retomar su magia.

Aun así, Denki y Kyoka lo ignoraron, se perdieron en su burbuja de amor, de felicidad, que estarían juntos. Eternamente juntos, aun así ya no vivían.

El impactó mágico estalló, absorbiendo todo, mientras que el Stella se desvanecía y el pelirrojo era transportado fuera de ahí.

Y de la presencia de lo que una vez fueron el Dragón y la Princesa, nada quedó.

* * *

 ** _;w;_**

 ** _Si ustedes creen que no sufrí escribiendo todo esto, pues están equivocados. LO SUFRÍ, AAHHHHH. Sobre todo, porque mi musa fue el Soundtrack de Violet Evergarden, así que ni para que negar que hasta lloré._**

 ** _¡Es así como finaliza la historia del Primer Dragón Protector!_**

 ** _El adjetivo de "Primero" se refiere más que nada a ser el primero en romper su regla, su misión xD._**

 ** _No sé qué tan fans sean del KaminarixKyoka, pero a mí me encanta la ship y neta que lo sufrí :c._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció esta breve y semi-desarrollada historia del Dragón y la Princesa? ¿Les causó algo? (?)_**

 ** _Well, espero no tardarme tanto tiempo en volver con el próximo capítulo, pues ya retomamos a la rubia explosiva y al brócoli kawaii._**

 ** _¡Extrañaba venir a saludarlos! Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, aunque sea con tristeza. (?)_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
